Strangers On A Crazy Adventure
by alb925
Summary: For a school project, Sara Sheridan is grouped with Fred and George Weasley and they have to live in the Muggle world for nearly 50 days without magic. Besides that, both Fred and Sara have well kept secrets that are threatening to come out.
1. Chapter 1

_ "There's nothing like biting off more than you can chew, and then chewing anyway."_ -Mark Burnett

* * *

><p>Sara Sheridan fought the urge to roll her eyes as she walked into her first class of her fifth year at Hogwarts. The cause, or causes rather, for the almost eye roll were the two red headed boys sitting in the very back of the room. They were Fred and George Weasley and they had been pulling pranks and goofing off ever since their first year. It was just who they were.<p>

Unfortunately for Sara, she was in their year and had been in almost all of their classes since their first year. She figured that they must have some good qualities. They were in Gryffindor after all, same as her, but it seemed as if they couldn't go a day without pulling a prank.

Sara chose a seat in the front left corner of the room; as far away from the twins as possible. She couldn't afford to be distracted by their enchanted crumpled up pieces of paper. She had already had a bad experience with those in third year when she had ended up sitting in front of one of the twins, Fred maybe. He had bombarded the back of her head with pieces of paper all class no matter how much she protested.

She took out her textbook and placed it on her desk. She had always been a good student and this year especially was going to be no different. It was OWL year and she had every intention of getting as many OWLS as possible.

She then had to wonder why the Weasley twins were in this class at all. It was a Muggle Studies class and it didn't really seem like their thing. Maybe it was because of their father. Sara knew that he was fascinated with Muggles.

"Good morning class," the Professor said cheerily as she entered the room.

As the Professor began organizing her things at her desk, Sara felt something hit the back of her head. She turned to see the twins smirking at her, pieces of crumpled paper in their hands. Sara glared at them and turned around. How did the twins have such amazing aim? Probably from playing as Beaters on the Quidditch team.

Quidditch was so not Sara's thing. She had used to like flying. She was actually even pretty good at it. Until her very first flying lesson at school when she hadn't been paying attention and she leaned too far forward on the broom, which caused her to fall right off. She hadn't been far off the ground, but she still had lost all desire to fly again.

"Alright class," the Professor said, clapping her hands together. "I'm very excited for this class because I've just gotten approval for a project we're going to be doing."

The class groaned, even Sara. There was nothing like a project on the first day of school. It didn't matter, though. She would be aiming for an 'A' as usual.

"It'll be fun," the professor continued. "Since this is a Muggle Studies class, I've decided it will be beneficial for you all to spend some time in the Muggle world." She looked around, obviously ecstatic.

The class was silent in response.

"We get to take our wands, right?" Fred asked after a moment.

"You'll be allowed to take your wands, but you won't be able to use any magic."

"No magic?" Fred gasped. The class began to talk amongst themselves.

"That is correct, Mr. Weasley. No magic. That's the point. You will have to travel in a Muggle way of transportation to a Muggle city and you will live there for a little over a month without magic."

"What if we need to contact you in an emergency?" a girl next to Sara asked.

"I'll come to check on you once in a while to make sure you're all still alive and haven't killed each other, but this project should be perfectly safe or else it wouldn't have been approved. However, if there is a serious emergency, you may use magic to contact me, but when I reach you, it better be something serious or I'll be deducting points. I've been in contact with the Ministry and they have agreed to have the Trace removed for the amount of time you will be gone, and that time only. However, if you do perform magic, I will be alerted, and I will deduct points from your grade."

"When is this going to happen?" asked a Hufflepuff boy.

"September 20th through November 5th. That way it won't interfere with your OWL exams. You'll be back in plenty of time."

"Darn," Fred and George grumbled.

"What about our other classes?" Sara asked.

"I've arranged for your teachers to give you the work you will be missing ahead of time. You can do it on the airplane and on the trip."

"What's an airplane?" Katie Bell asked.

"A method of Muggle transportation that flies," the professor answered.

"Like a broom?" George asked.

"Not quite. It's like a big metal flying container with seats."

"Hey, what about Quidditch?" Fred asked.

Sara rolled her eyes. Of course, _Quidditch_. It was so important to people. Guys, mostly. At least they were the ones to obsess about it. Katie was on the team, but she didn't chew people's ears off about it.

"Your captains have agreed to find temporary replacements. You can rejoin the team when you return."

"I bet Wood wasn't too happy," Sara heard George whisper.

"Anyway, you'll be divided into groups of four and each group will go to a different city or town. I have actually already chosen your groups."

The class groaned again. Teachers picking groups was like a death sentence.

The professor began reading groups off a sheet of paper. Sara listened patiently for her name to be called.

"Sara Sheridan," the professor said. Sara glanced up. "You will be with Katie Bell," Sara felt herself relax. Katie was her friend, although why she was dating George Weasley was a mystery to her. "The other two group members will be Fred and George Weasley."

Sara groaned to herself. There went her perfect grade, down the toilet.

"Alright, now one by one, come up with your group and pick one of these pieces of paper. Who wants to go first?"

"We will," Fred said at once as he and George stood up. Sara and Katie followed them to the teacher's desk, where the professor held out a small bowl of papers. "George, would you like to do the honors?"

"Oh, no, you should do it, Fred. I insist," answered George.

"What about you, Katie?" asked Fred.

"Oh, I'll do it," Sara huffed.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He raised an eyebrow.

"It's no trouble," she answered, rolling her hazel eyes. She stuck her hand into the bowl and pulled out a paper.

"What's it say?" Fred and George asked together, trying to glimpse the paper over Sara's shoulder. Sara tilted it away.

"Salem," she read. "Where's that?"

"In the United States. Massachusetts to be exact. Should be fun," the Professor told her, raising her eyebrow and smirking. She definitely knew something Sara didn't know.

"Never heard of it," Fred shrugged.

After everyone had chosen a city or town, the professor explained that they would all be going to a place called high school for the time they were there. They would be in what Muggle Americans called "10th grade"' and they would be "exchange students."

"We'll talk more about it next class," the professor said as the bell rang

Sara packed up her things and left the room.

"Hey, Sara, wait," yelled someone behind her. Recognizing Fred's voice, Sara kept walking, but he was persistent. "You walk fast," he commented as he and George caught up to her.

"Sorry," Sara answered, shrugging, not really feeling sorry at all.

"Anyway, we wanted to talk to you," George said.

"About what?" she asked.

"About our project," Fred answered.

"Okay, I'm listening," Sara sighed.

"Well," Fred began, "since George and Katie are dating and George is my twin we all know each other very well."

"Your point?" Sara asked, glancing at them.

"I think we," Fred gestured to himself, George and Sara, "should get to know each other."

"We do know each other," Sara said, as they reached the common room. "I know who you are and you know who I am."

"That's not what I meant," Fred said.

"Well what did you mean?" Sara asked. She knew what he wanted but she felt like playing dumb.

"I meant that I know we aren't exactly friends but we should at least make an attempt."

Sara turned at the foot of the dormitory stairs. "Maybe," she answered with a smirk.

"Maybe?" asked George. "After we asked so nicely?"

"All I know," Sara took a step towards them and squinted, "is that I'm not going to let the two of you put my grade in jeopardy, so you better behave." With that, she turned and walked up the stairs.

"Well," Fred shrugged. "At least we tried."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related, I only own Sara and a few other events and things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! And to everyone who favorited the story and/or added it to their alerts. :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Sara sat down in Muggle Studies the next day with a sigh. Five minutes later, the twins walked in, noticed her, grinned at each other, and then crossed the room.<p>

She groaned internally as they took seats on either side of her.

"Hello Sara, how are you today?" Fred asked.

"I _was_ doing fine," she answered through gritted teeth.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Fred raised his eyebrows.

"I've always wondered," George said, "what side of the bed is the wrong side of the bed?"

Fred thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, George. Maybe it's the side that you don't normally get in and out of bed on."

"What if you alternate sides, though?" George asked.

Sara put her head down on her desk and sighed. Maybe she could switch groups. She doubted it though.

Fred and George continued their conversation in a whisper as the professor entered the room.

"Good morning," she said. "Today, we're going to finish discussing the project we talked about yesterday." She looked at them.

The class was silent. This would be an appropriate time for crickets to chirp.

"Yay!" Fred said suddenly, waving his fist around like one of those spinning noisemakers.

"Thank you for the enthusiasm, Mr. Weasley. Even if it was sarcastic," the professor laughed. "Now, as you know, you'll all be leaving on airplanes on September 20th. You will be leaving from a nearby airport at your scheduled times."

"Which are…?" George asked.

"I was getting there." The professor passed out papers to each group. "Now, in the pile of papers I gave you, you will find all the information you need. On top are your passport and a boarding pass. You'll need these to get onto the airplane, so do not lose them."

Sara flipped through the papers. There were four boarding passes, and four passports. There was also a piece of paper with the name of a school and an address. "What's the address for?" she asked.

"The address is to the apartment or house you will be living in. Yes, you will have your own place. The rent is already taken care of."

"Won't we need money for other things?" Katie asked.

"Yes, that's why I've talked to Professor McGonagall and she's agreed to help you all transfigure enough money into Muggle money appropriate for where you're going. Although, it wouldn't hurt for you to get jobs while you're there!" She smiled as if this was the news of the century, but the class took the opposite view and groaned.

When the bell rang, Sara hurried away to lunch without a backwards glance.

"You sure left fast," Katie said as she sat down next to Sara a few minutes later.

Sara didn't answer. Instead, she filled her plate with food.

"Look," Katie sighed. "I know you don't like them, but we have to work with them."

"Not like you mind," Sara mumbled. "George is your boyfriend. Maybe I can try to switch groups."

Katie shook her head. "Someone already tried and the professor said no."

"Well, she likes me so maybe if I ask nicely…"

"What are you going to say? 'I hate two of my group members so can I switch?'"

"Maybe I'm allergic to them," Sara suggested. "Sometimes I don't know why you're dating George. Honestly, the two of them are a double walking catastrophe."

Katie shrugged. "They have good qualities. If you hung around them more, you would know." A grin spread over her face as the twins entered the great hall.

"Bye," Sara said, trying to run, but Katie grabbed her arm.

"Please, at least make an attempt to get along with them. For me?"

Sara sighed. "Fine, but for you, not for them. And don't expect any miracles."

"Well, if it isn't Miss I'm-Dying-To-Get-Out-Of-Here Sheridan," Fred said loudly. "You bolted out of class so quickly that I thought your pants were on fire." He sat between Sara and Katie, while George sat on Katie's other side.

"It would probably be the result of one of your immature pranks," Sara said, picking at her plate of food. She glanced at Katie, who was talking quietly with George, their hands intertwined and their foreheads touching.

"That's not a bad idea, actually. Fire pants, or flammable pants."

"All pants are flammable," Sara said.

Fred shrugged. "So Sara," he said in a singsong voice, picking a tomato off of her plate. "I bet you're excited for the trip."

"Not exactly my choice of words," she answered, grabbing the tomato back and eating it.

Fred threw his arm around her shoulders. "Well, you should get excited because we are leaving in eighteen days."

Sara shrugged his arm away. "Aren't you worried about missing Quidditch or something?"

Fred shrugged one shoulder. "Kind of, but at the same time, not really. Wood's apparently spent the summer making a better, more difficult Quidditch training method and he's probably planning to work the team until they fall apart."

"Well, unlike you, I'm not afraid of a little hard work and I'll be very busy during our little trip trying to get my schoolwork done."

"What if I asked you to do mine for me?" Fred asked with a grin.

"No way," Sara shook her head and grabbed her bag. She stood up from the table. "Actually doing the work yourself would be good for you."

"Thanks for the advice, doctor, but I disagree," Fred grinned again.

"Well that's no surprise. You never agree with common sense." With that, she marched out of the room.

She decided there was no other option but to stick it out and deal with the twins, especially Fred. She didn't want to be stuck babysitting two immature fifteen year olds, so she also decided that she wouldn't. She would leave them to do what they wanted as long as it didn't affect or involve her or her final grade on the project.

Who was she kidding, though? She was probably going to spend the whole trip making sure Fred and George behaved themselves. Her grade depended on it.

She took a deep breath and stopped at the bottom of the front staircase. She didn't know where to spend the rest of the lunch hour. Then, she got an idea. Why not spend it in the library looking up information on Salem? Being more informed about their new town might help her get a better grade. Maybe she could even find out why the professor had almost looked like she wanted to smirk at them when they picked their town. It was almost as if she had been saying 'oh the irony.'

Once in the library, she chose a few books and began searching for a table. Hermione was sitting alone at one of them, engrossed in a book. Sara joined her. "Hey Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Just doing a little reading. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"Shouldn't you?" Sara raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Hermione laughed. "Fair enough."

"Anyway," Sara sighed, opening the first book. "I'm looking up information on Salem, Massachusetts."

"Why?" Hermione's head snapped up.

Sara explained all about the project and how her group had picked the town of Salem. The professor said it 'should be fun' and I wondered why."

Hermione looked at her. "Have you ever heard of the Salem witch trials of 1692?"

"No," Sara shook her head. "There are other witches in Salem? Maybe we'll run into some."

"No," Hermione said, "well maybe, but the witch trials took place about three hundred years ago in Salem Massachusetts. Many women and even men were suspected of being witches and put on trial. If they were found, they were hung in front of most of the town."

Sara looked at her in shock. "But that was three hundred years ago. Surely they don't do that anymore. If they did, we wouldn't be sent there."

"No, the trials are over, but it's just going to be an eerie place to go."

Sara didn't know what to say. "Well, the point is to act like Muggles, so we'll blend right in. Hopefully I can get the twins to really behave because-,"

"—if they do magic, it'll be in one of the worst and ironic places to do it," Hermione finished.

Sara groaned. This might be harder than she thought. The twins would think this whole thing was cool and fascinating. Thank goodness they weren't time traveling to 1692 Salem. That would stress Sara out so much, she would probably die, if she wasn't put on trial first. And knowing the twins, they would be the ones to get all of them put on trial. But the trials were over, so there wasn't anything to worry about, although Hermione was right. It was going to be an extremely eerie trip.


	3. Chapter 3

_" When you're struggling with something, look at all the people around you and realize that every single person you see is struggling with something, and to them, it's just as hard as what you're going through." -**Nicholas Sparks**_

* * *

><p>It was September 19th, the day before they were supposed to leave. Fred, George and Katie had all convinced Sara to hold on to the papers they would need, saying that she was the most organized. Sara would've been upset that they were making her hold on to everything, but what they said was true. She <em>was <em>the most organized out of the four of them. Katie wasn't too bad, but she was nothing like Sara. As for Fred and George, Sara had never seen their dorms or home bedrooms, but she figured they would look like a tornado had blown through.

Sara paced around her dorm, checking everything for what had to be the tenth time.

"Will you relax?" Angelina asked from her own bed with a smile.

"I can't," Sara answered. "You're not the one going to live as a Muggle for over a month."

"No, but you've checked everything a million times. I think you're set to go."

"Unfortunately," Sara sighed.

"You know," Angelina began, "Fred and George aren't that bad."

"First Katie, now you," Sara sighed. "Katie's already tried to give me the same speech. Between the two of you…" she trailed off and shook her head. Katie had finished packing hours earlier and had gone to see George in his dorm.

"I'm serious," Angelina said. "I've been friends with them since first year, so I would know what they're really like. Katie has too."

"They're just so immature," Sara said, finally accepting that she had packed everything and closing her trunk.

"Yeah, sometimes—well, most of the time—but I'm telling you they aren't all that bad."

"Okay, sure," Sara answered vaguely, climbing into bed. She pushed her dark brown hair off her neck and closed her eyes. She could hear Angelina chuckling softly, but then she climbed under her own covers and turned out the light.

When Sara was sure that Angelina had fallen asleep, she opened her eyes and turned on her side to face the picture on her nightstand of her and her parents. She was little; only about two years old and was sitting on her father's shoulders as they both laughed and her mother looked on, her face smiling and full of happiness.

"I'll make you proud, Dad," she whispered, touching the picture. Then, she fell asleep.

What seemed like only minutes later, Sara was woken up by Katie shaking her. "Wake up, it's time to get ready," she said, bouncing on the end of Sara's bed.

"Already?" Sara mumbled. "I feel like I just fell asleep."

"Come on, we have to meet the professor and the rest of the class in the entrance hall at eight."

"What time is it now?"

"Seven," Katie answered, heading into the bathroom.

Sara sat up in bed. Since it was Saturday, nobody else in her dorm was up yet besides herself and Katie.

After getting up, she put on an old pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. When both she and Katie were ready, they went down to the entrance hall. Most of their class was gathered around the teacher near the door, waiting for instructions. Fred and George however, were sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, looking sleepy.

"Guess who?" Katie asked, covering George's eyes.

"It's not Sirius Black, is it?" George asked, smiling.

"That's not even funny," Sara said sternly.

"Come on, Sara, it was just a joke," Fred said, yawning.

"It still wasn't funny," she answered, crossing her arms.

"Fine, if you say so," George shrugged and laughed before kissing Katie's forehead.

Sara was going to answer, but just then, the professor appeared in front of them. "Your group is leaving first," she said. "You'll be taking the train to the airport."

"I don't see why we can't just Apparate," Fred yawned again.

"That wouldn't work for obvious reasons," the professor laughed.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Honestly," she said under her breath. She hadn't told anyone about what she had learned about Salem from Hermione. Maybe she should have, to try and scare the twins into behaving, but she doubted that would work. The twins weren't scared of anything.

"Do you have everything you need?" the professor was asking now.

The four of them nodded.

The professor nodded happily back. Then, she announced that it was time to go. She led the whole class to the Hogwarts train station. She gave Sara the instructions on which train to get on once they reached King's Cross that would bring them to the airport. Then, she ushered them onto the train and waved as the train pulled away.

It seemed as if it took them no time at all to reach King's Cross and Sara led the way to the second train. Once on it, Sara began dragging her trunk to an empty compartment. As she was lifting it to the overhead rack, a pair of hands appeared and pushed the trunk the rest of the way up. Sara turned to see Fred grinning at her. She blinked a few times before turning and taking a seat by the window. Fred put his own trunk on the overhead racks before sitting down next to her. George and Katie took seats across from them.

"Are any of you nervous?" Sara asked. She had just been hit with a bundle of nerves as she realized they were going to have to live on their own as Muggles. Well, she hadn't _just _realized it, obviously, but it was sinking in.

"No," Fred said.

"We don't see any point in nerves," George added, "when-,"

"-we spend our entire summers not being able-," Fred continued.

"-to use magic anyway," George finished.

Sara stared back and forth between them, a look of confusion on her face.

"You get used to it," Katie said with a shrug.

"I'll bet you're a nervous wreck," Fred nudged Sara with his elbow.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because that's just how you are," he answered. "Plus, you're chewing your fingernails to bits." He reached up and pulled Sara's hand from her mouth.

She stared at her hand. She _had_ been absentmindedly chewing her nails. When she glanced up, Fred was smirking at her.

"It's a habit," she huffed, pulling her hand away.

Fred leaned back against the seat and intertwined his hands behind his head.

"None of you are nervous?" Sara asked again. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Fred answered calmly. "Why are you so nervous? Like we said before, we're going to have to act like we do in the summer."

"Yes, but now we're going to have to live near Muggles, go to school with Muggles, talk to Muggles. We have to know how to act around them. We can't mess up!"

"Well, in the past few weeks the Professor covered a lot of the stuff we need to know," George said. "I feel prepared, don't you, Fred?"

"Oh, yes," Fred answered.

"We have to fit in," Sara kept talking. "First of all, that's how we get graded. Every time we slip up, we get points taken off. If we use magic, we get points taken off. If we do anything at all that sets us apart from those Muggles, we'll get points taken off."

"You need to relax," Fred said, his voice still calm.

"You know you can't pull any magical pranks, right?"

"Ah, but you're implying that you don't mind if we pull non-magical pranks," Fred smirked.

"We know quite a few," George added.

Sara groaned. "I guess if it doesn't involve magic, then I can't stop you, but I wish you could behave for two minutes." She paused for a moment. "I take it you've never heard of the Salem witch trials?"

"No," Fred, George, and Katie shook their heads.

"Well, I didn't either until a few weeks ago, but that's not important," Sara waved her hand around. "Anyway, according to Hermione, in 1692, anyone suspected of being a witch was put on trial and nearly all of the accused victims were found guilty and hung."

Katie gasped and covered her mouth.

"But that was in 1692," Fred said.

"Yes, and they're over now, the trials, but I'm just saying that it's just creepy going to a place where people were once killed for being witches."

"Are you trying to scare us into not using magic?" Fred asked.

"Is it working?" Sara glanced at him.

"No," Fred and George said at once.

"It was worth a try," she shrugged.

"But you don't have to worry, Sara," Fred said. "We don't want to get sent back to Hogwarts early or something because we were misbehaving and went against the rules."

"You don't? You mean you want to spend time in the Muggle world?"

"Yeah, it'll be interesting," Fred said. "Plus, we can learn more about Muggle jokes and prank methods."

Sara just sighed.

"I can't believe the Ministry agreed to take off our Traces," Katie said. "I would have thought Fudge wouldn't approve the project, or at least keep the Trace on."

"Well, I guess the school wouldn't want students being arrested by the Ministry and expelled on their account," Fred said.

George nodded. "The professor will probably have to erase memories if anyone uses magic."

The four of them fell into silence. Sara pulled out a book and tried to read. George and Katie were staring out the window, Katie's head on George's shoulder.

"What are you reading?" Fred pulled the book from Sara's hand.

"Give it back." She tried to grab the book back, but Fred held it out of reach.

"'The Great Gatsby,'" he read. "Sounds boring." He tossed the book back onto her lap.

"It's very good. It's a Muggle book that was actually mentioned in class last week, but that's right, you don't pay attention."

"Does it involve pranks? People blowing things up? A chase on brooms?"

"It's a Muggle book," Sara repeated slowly. "They don't ride brooms."

"Well, a chase with-,"

"Cars," Sara answered slowly. "Those shiny things on wheels that Muggles drive.

"I know what a car is," Fred snorted. "My dad enchanted one to fly last year."

"I know. Your brother and Harry Potter flew it into the Whomping Willow," Sara said.

"Right, that's the one. Anyway, I flew it too. I flew it to rescue Harry from his Muggle family."

"Are you trying to impress me or something?"

"Is it working?" Fred winked.

Sara just rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

Fred shrugged. "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Does the book have pranks, blowing things up, or a crazy high speed car chase?"

"Not exactly," Sara answered.

"Then it's boring," Fred crossed his arms.

"There's a murder," Sara said quietly.

"That's more like it," Fred said, his eyes widening. "Why didn't you say that before?"

"You didn't ask," she shrugged. She sniffed and opened the book again.

"You're only on the second page. How did you know what happens?"

"I've read it before. It's one of my favorite books."

"Oh, and here I was thinking you were only reading it because the teacher talked about it."

"That's what I wanted you to think," she replied. She didn't know why she had admitted to having read the book before and that it was one of her favorites. It had just come out of her mouth. She didn't like to talk about the reasoning behind it. She would have to keep her mouth shut from now on.

"Are you going to elaborate on that?" Fred asked.

"No," she answered without looking up.

Fred was staring at her. Then, he shrugged. "Okay," he said cheerily.

Sara sighed. He didn't care. Of course, he didn't care. She bit her lip. No, she shouldn't be angry at him for this. He didn't know, so she couldn't say he didn't care. If he knew why she was reading this book, maybe he would care. _But maybe not_ she thought as Fred and George tried to balance their wands on their chins.


	4. Chapter 4

_"If life gives you a bowl of lemons, go find an annoying guy with paper cuts."_

* * *

><p>"Put the wands away," Sara ordered as they reached the train station. She stood up and stretched, putting her book back in her bag.<p>

Fred and George simultaneously saluted her and put away their wands.

They dragged their things off of the train and made their way into the airport.

"Wow, so this is an airport?" George asked.

"Come on," Sara ordered. She led them to a desk where a formal looking woman stood. Sara handed all of the papers to the woman, who checked them and then motioned for their trunks.

One by one, the four of them pushed their trunks towards the woman. With a surprising strength, she picked them up and tossed them onto a conveyor belt.

"Hey, be careful," Fred said as she tossed his trunk. "I have a half created Decoy Detonator in there."

"And I have the potion for Skiving Snackboxes in mine," George added.

"What?" the woman asked.

"Oh, they're just science nerds," Sara said. "Always doing an experiment or science project." She dragged the twins away, Katie laughing as she followed.

"Are you mental?" Sara asked the twins.

"What? She was throwing our trunks like they were pillows," Fred said, his tone frustrated.

"We have important inventions in the making in there," George added.

"I don't care," Sara said angrily.

"Sara, you handled it fine," Katie said. "See? She forgot all about it."

Sara glanced back at the desk. It was true; the woman was helping another customer, looking as if she had forgotten all about the mention of Skiving Snackboxes and Decoy Detonators.

"Yeah, lighten up," Fred smirked and nudged Sara with his elbow.

Sara just looked at them before walking away.

Fred and Sara ended up having to sit next to each other on the plane. Sara had hoped to sit next to Katie, but the tickets said differently. Katie also had been so kind to point out that even if they switched seats with someone, the seats were still grouped together in threes, leaving someone sitting alone with two random strangers. Really, whoever came up with that idea was an idiot.

She decided to ignore Fred for the whole time and not say a word to him. She would simply read her book. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, though, she knew that plan wouldn't work out.

"I get window seat," she said, pulling Fred out of the way by his arm and sliding in first.

"You always get window seat. On both trains, and now here," Fred whined.

"You snooze, you lose," she shrugged as Fred sat down next to her in the middle seat.

Shortly after, an old man sat down in the aisle seat, on Fred's other side. Sara cracked open her book and Fred, having realized that she wasn't going to talk, started a conversation with the old man. Good. Sara could use some peace and quiet without Fred or George talking to her. George and Katie were sitting in front of her and Fred, talking away.

Sara couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Katie was in a happy relationship and better yet, her boyfriend was with her on the trip. Given, she was dating George, but they were happy together.

Sara shook the thoughts away. She didn't need a boyfriend. She was perfectly fine on her own.

The old man had fallen asleep, his mouth hanging open. Honestly, they hadn't even taken off yet.

"So, this is fun," Fred said. Sara glanced up to see his freckled face grinning at her.

"We aren't moving yet." She flipped a page of her book.

Fred shrugged. "So what do you know about these air-lanes?"

"Airplanes, and I don't know much about them except that they fly."

"Really? I'd have thought you'd have known more."

"Why?" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm a witch, just like you're a wizard."

"But you know everything. You're considered the Hermione of our year."

"I don't know everything. Far from it, actually."

"Why do you like Muggles so much anyway? I know my dad thinks they're fascinating, but what about you?" Fred asked.

"No comment." Sara bit her lip.

Fred blinked at her. "You're a lady of many secrets," he said, leaning back in his seat.

Sara didn't answer. She just kept her eyes on the book in her hands. Fred chuckled and shook his head.

"Why are you in Muggle Studies, anyway? Did your dad make you take it?" she asked suddenly.

"No, my dad didn't make me," Fred said, shaking his head.

"Then why are you taking it?"

"No comment," Fred smirked.

"Man of many secrets," she mumbled. Fred laughed continued to grin at her. He was so annoying with all of the grinning and the talking and the questions. Sara had to fight the urge to hit him.

**Fred's Point of View**

He was playing with the tray attached to the back of Katie's seat in front of him, unlatching it and re-latching it when the plane started slowly moving backwards.

"We are about to take off," said a voice from nowhere. Fred looked around to find out where it came from, but he couldn't figure it out. "Welcome to flight 412. I'm your pilot for today and we'll be reaching our destination in approximately six hours."

Fred, who had initially jumped at the noise, noticed that Katie and George had jumped as well, but Sara hadn't even flinched.

"I thought you were new to this whole airplane thing," he whispered, leaning closer to her.

"I am," she answered.

"You didn't even jump when that mystery voice spoke."

"Weren't you listening? It was the pilot. It's nothing to be afraid of."

"The voice came out of nowhere." George had spoken this time. He and Katie were turned in their seats, looking at Fred and Sara.

"Yeah, where is this pilot anyway?" Fred asked, looking around.

"Up in the front of the plane where the control panel is," Sara said.

Fred just looked at her. She must have been telling him some fibs earlier. She _did_ know everything. He raised his eyebrows. "You said the only thing you knew about airplanes was that they flew."

"How do you know all of this stuff anyway?" Katie asked.

"I did some research with Hermione in the-,"

"Library," Fred interrupted at the same time as George and they high fived. "Figures," Fred continued.

The plane was slowly turning now and moving forward down a long road. Was this as slow as they went, and weren't they supposed to be in the air?

The plane began to speed up. _That's better_ Fred thought. About a minute later, the plane was going into the air. It was loud, Fred noticed. He also noticed Katie gripping George's hand in shock and fear.

"Do you need to hold my hand?" Fred asked Sara with a smirk, placing his hand palm up on the arm rest.

"No," she answered. She was still reading that book. "Why do you ask?" she continued. "Did you honestly care if I was scared or was it a sneaky attempt to get me to hold your hand because _you_ are scared?"

Fred stared at her. "I am not scared."

"But you're uneasy."

"No, I'm not." Okay, maybe a little, but really, he had never done this before. He had never even heard of an airplane until recently. He had every right to be uneasy, but he wasn't going to tell Sara that.

George turned around in his seat again. He glanced at Sara, who was still engrossed in her book. "What do you think? He passed Fred a piece of paper covered with sketches, arrows, and little notes.

Fred looked at it. The drawing was a sketch of an invention. Both he and George had been doing sketches of possible inventions in case they ever did get to open a joke shop one day.

'Shrinking Rings' was written at the top of the page. Fred smiled as he examined the drawing. The invention was a ring that shrunk slightly on the wearer's finger once they put it on, making it difficult to get off.

"Brilliant," he said, passing it back to George.

"How would the person eventually get it off?"

Fred looked at Sara in awe. Had she really just shown an interest in one of their inventions?

"We, ah, haven't gotten that far yet," George answered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I suggest you figure it out," Sara returned to her book with a sniff.

"You're insulting, you know that?" Fred asked.

"No, I'm not," she answered.

"Yes, you are."

"I just use common sense and logic."

"Oh, that's what it's called? I thought it was just you being rude."

"Will you be quiet?" Sara looked Fred dead in the eye. "Or else-,"

"Or else what?" Fred leaned closer and smirked.

Sara didn't break her gaze. This girl was hard to intimidate. "Or else I'll rip up that sketch."

"You wouldn't." Fred's eyes widened and he leaned away from Sara.

"Try me," she answered, closing her book. She turned her head towards the window and closed her eyes. "Now I'm going to attempt to sleep. Our discussion is over."

"Fine," Fred huffed. He couldn't believe how bossy this girl was. It was kind of cute though.

Wait, he did not just think that. He didn't like Sara like that. They were barely even friends. Plus, he couldn't be thinking that right now because the real reason that he was in Muggle Studies with her was because Katie and George had made him take that class, knowing Sara would be in it. They had been hoping for him and Sara to fall for each other for a few months and with a stroke of luck, this project had been announced. They hadn't expected to be grouped with each other at all. Katie kept saying it was fate.

George had even made a bet with Fred the day they had been put into Sara's group that Fred would fall for her during the course of the trip. Fred, not one to turn down a bet, accepted, saying that he would not fall for Sara. George and Katie were convinced that he would lose because they were so stuck on their opinion that Fred and Sara would make a cute couple. If their subtle matchmaking attempts worked, then Fred was going to lose the bet.

Sara didn't know about any of this, though, and Fred didn't know if he would ever tell her. It depended on a lot of things. Wouldn't she be angry if she found out Fred and George made a bet about her? Most likely. But on the other hand, the reason for the bet was one that girls would consider cute, wasn't it? Katie had thought it would be so cute to get Fred and Sara together, but Fred didn't _like_ Sara. At least, he didn't think he did. One thing was for sure, though. Even if he did like her, it would be a lost cause, because she definitely didn't like him.

About half an hour later, George turned in his seat again. "Is she sleeping?" He jerked his head towards Sara.

Fred nodded. "I think so. It took her long enough. She's so bossy."

"I don't think she talks much," George said. "All I've really heard her say is 'no.'"

"The few words she did speak besides 'no' were bossy," Fred argued.

"She can talk when she wants to," Katie added. "She's really not a bad person. She's just very…focused and determined."

"I'll say," Fred snorted. "Personally, I like her better when she's sleeping."

George laughed and Katie gave Fred a 'please give her a chance' look before they both turned around again.

This girl could really sleep. She must have been tired because she had been sleeping for the past four hours. The old man next to Fred was still sleeping as well, so Fred was bored.

There was a small thumping sound. Sara's book had fallen from her lap. Fred picked it up and examined the cover. With a shrug, he opened it to the first page.

* * *

><p>Halfway through Chapter 2 of 'The Great Gatsby,' Fred glanced up as Sara shifted in her sleep and wound up moving her head directly onto the headrest of her seat instead of against the window as it had been before. Five minutes later, she had fallen the other way and her head was now on Fred's shoulder. Lovely, just lovely, but at least it was Sara's head and not the old man's. That would have been worse.<p>

He didn't know if he should try to move her or not. He decided against it. The last thing he needed was for her to wake up and yell at him for disturbing her sleep. Plus, he found that he didn't really mind her head on his shoulder. Her soft hair was tickling his neck and it felt nice.

What was he thinking? This was Sara. Strange, smart, bossy, mysterious, _pretty_ Sara. He was definitely losing his mind, and from the looks of it, the bet. He shook his head as if he were trying to get water out of his ears, or maybe thoughts out of his head, before going back to the book. He was not going to fall for her. No way.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Fred jumped and looked to his right. The old man had woken up and was smiling at him.

"No, we're just classmates," Fred answered.

"Oh, but you're good friends though, right?"

"I wouldn't say that-," Fred began.

"You like her?" The old man was smiling knowingly at him.

"Er, I really don't know. No, I don't," he shook his head quickly.

"Okay, I get it," the old man said, leaning back in his seat. "I'm pretty sure she likes you too, though." He smiled and took out a crossword puzzle.

_Nutter, _Fred thought. The guy clearly didn't know what he was talking about. Sara liked him as much as she liked getting a bad grade on a test, which was not a lot. He didn't know how the old man had worked out that she liked him. Fred decided that the old man was definitely crazy. Sara did not like Fred, and Fred did not like Sara.

But if he didn't like Sara, then why did his stomach do a flip when she moved in her sleep and her nose pressed against his neck?

It seemed as if he were getting into some serious trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

_"A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men." **-**_**Roald Dahl**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Sara blinked her eyes open. She was still groggy from sleep, but she was awake enough to realize that she wasn't leaning against the window like she had been originally. Instead, she was leaning on Fred's shoulder. Her nose was touching his neck. She vaguely registered that he smelled like summer; that entire smell that comes with the season. It's hard to describe the scent of a season, it's more of something that someone just understands, but summer was what Fred smelled like.<p>

She quickly snapped her head up and blinked wildly.

"I don't bite you know," Fred said. She looked at him. He was smirking, but instead of looking directly at her, he was reading her book.

"Why are you reading my book?" she asked, holding her hand out for it.

"Because I was bored and it fell off your lap," Fred answered, closing the book and holding it out to her. "It's actually pretty good. Not really as boring as I thought. I'm already halfway through it."

"Really?" Sara said slowly, tilting her head to the side. He was already further than she was. Hmm, interesting. Except she had already read the book before; lots of times. _So there, take that,_ she thought.

Their fingers brushed as she took the book back and Sara felt her cheeks turn pink. What was that about?

Fred was nodding. "You know, you should really get a new copy. That one's kind of beat up."

"This copy has been in my family for a while. It was my—it was my dad's."

"Okay," Fred nodded. And that was it. He didn't press for more information and Sara was glad. She had already said too much.

"You were really reading this?" she asked, holding the book up.

"Yeah, I was bored," Fred shrugged.

"How long was I sleeping for?" Sara rubbed her eyes again.

"A while. I'd say about five and a half hours altogether. I was beginning to think you'd died. Either that or I'm getting boring and need to work on my people skills."

Sara let out a small giggle, but stopped herself quickly.

"Did you just laugh?" Fred asked as his face lit up.

"No," she said. She opened her book again, but Fred put his hand over the page.

"You did. I made you laugh! Finally! Do you know how difficult it is to get you to even crack a smile? The only time I see you smile is sometimes when you're reading."

"It was not a laugh. It was a small giggle."

"Still, it was a laugh."

"No, it was not."

"I believe it was."

Sara didn't answer him.

"Are you admitting that I'm right?" Fred asked, smirking at her.

"No, I'm just ignoring you. We were actually having a somewhat normal conversation up until now."

"We were, weren't we?" Fred asked. "We're practically best friends now."

"Don't count on it," Sara mumbled.

She realized that Fred had been right. She rarely smiled or laughed. She smiled when she hung out with Katie and Angelina, and when she was reading a good book, but it took a lot to get her to laugh or genuinely smile.

What was happening to her? Fred had almost made her talk about why she loved 'The Great Gatsby' so much and she had actually mentioned her dad. She hardly talked about him anymore. Plus, he had gotten her to laugh, something she hadn't really done in a while. It was weird.

When the plane finally landed and all the passengers had gotten off, Sara, Fred, George, and Katie stood in the airport.

"What now?" Katie asked.

"We go get our luggage," Sara answered, composing herself and taking charge once again.

"Thank goodness we were put in the same group as you," Fred said.

"We'd be so lost without you," George added.

"Do you two pay any attention in class at all?" Katie asked.

"I pay attention to you," George answered with a wink as Katie blushed.

"How do you expect to get good OWL results if you don't pay attention?" Sara asked as they walked.

"By asking you for help," Fred bumped his arm against hers and grinned.

"No," Sara shook her head.

"Is that the only word you know?" George teased.

"N-," Sara began, but she stopped mid-word and groaned out of frustration.

"George, leave her alone," Katie said as George laughed and Sara sped up.

"You know, I was trying to compliment you," Fred said, catching up to her. Didn't he know how to stop talking and leave people alone?

"Well, thanks," she said.

They reached the baggage claim. Fred and George were fascinated by the conveyor belt. When it started to move and luggage came out through the flap on the wall their faces turned into a look of excitement.

"You guys look so stupid," Sara said. "Don't act so surprised. People are supposed to think we're used to these things."

"But they're so interesting," Fred said. "It looks like a moving road." He stepped forward and sat on the conveyor belt.

"No, stop," Sara tried to grab him but he was already being carried away by the 'moving road.' Seconds later, George joined him and they both laughed like children.

"George," Katie laughed. "You really should get off."

"People are staring. They're laughing," Sara hissed, walking along the conveyor belt next to Fred.

"Glad we could make their day that much happier," George called over, grinning.

"Sara, this is fun. Want to try?" asked Fred.

Sara shook her head, but Fred ignored her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap, sliding his arms around her stomach.

"Let me go, Fred Weasley!" she yelled, but he tightened his arms around her as George laughed. "I'll bite you," she warned.

Fred never got to respond because an airport worker had spotted them. "Hey, get off of there," he scolded.

Fred's grip on Sara loosened and she jumped up. George and Fred both did the same.

"You got us in trouble," Sara said. She spotted her trunk coming towards them and reached to grab it, but Fred stopped her.

"Allow me," he said with a huge smile, grabbing her trunk and putting it in front of her.

"Don't think this makes me any less angry with you," she said, squinting up at him.

Fred didn't answer as he dove for his own trunk. George was busy getting his and Katie's trunks a few feet away.

"I wasn't trying to get you in trouble," he said finally. "I just think you need to have more fun in life."

"I have fun," she answered defensively.

"Right, unless you count reading and doing homework as fun. Oh, wait, you do." He smirked at her.

"Shut up," she answered.

"You need to have some real fun." Fred said. "Today was a start."

"What do you mean?"

Fred pointed to the conveyor belt. "That was a start. You did something fun and crazy for once."

"Only because you made me, and I don't know if you noticed, but I wasn't exactly having the time of my life."

Fred smiled and nodded his head slowly. "I'm going to make you have fun, Sara. It's going to be difficult, but I think I can manage."

Sara narrowed her eyes at him, opening her mouth to answer, but she found she was unsure of what to say. Why was she even feeling unsure? She was never unsure. And why all of a sudden was she noticing how blue Fred's eyes were? She needed to stop acting like such a weirdo.

"Ready to go?" George asked.

"Yeah," Sara looked away from Fred and led the way to the airports entrance and out the front door. "We need to take a bus or taxi or something to Salem."

"You mean this isn't it?" George asked, looking at the tall building's making up the city they were in.

"It's so lovely here," Katie said. She was loosely holding George's hand and craning her neck to see the buildings as well.

"No, this is Boston," Sara answered, looking at the map she had picked up inside to see how far Salem was from where they were.

"I vote taxi," Fred said, before she could get very far. He rushed over to a taxi and helped the driver put his things in the trunk of the car.

"Fred," Sara began in a warning tone, but before she could get out any more words, George and Katie had joined Fred by the taxi.

Sara took a deep breath and followed them. The driver reached for her trunk, but she stopped him. "I can get it." She lifted it and expertly fitted it into the trunk of the car.

"She's very independent," Fred was saying to the driver, who was nodding in agreement.

"Get in the car," Sara said, opening the door to the backseat.

"Bossy, too," Fred smirked.

Sara chose not to answer. She slid into the backseat. George and Katie slid in next to her and Fred took the front seat.

"Amazing!" Fred said. "American cars have steering wheels on the other side!" He reached over and beeped the horn. Two short beeps.

"Don't do that," the driver said in a calm, almost monotone voice.

"Sorry," Fred answered, even though he was grinning.

"You remind me so much of your father sometimes," Katie giggled.

Sara looked out the window. People said that to her, too, that she was like her father. She thought she had become more like him after, well, the incident, but she couldn't be sure. She had only been three when it happened.

"So, where to?" the driver asked, tapping his hand against the wheel in time to the music playing from the radio.

Sara read him the address of the house off of the paper from class.

"You want me to bring you all the way to Salem?"

"Yes, please," Katie said.

"Alright," the driver answered, pulling away from the curb. "So you four are from England?"

"How did you know?" George asked.

"The accents," the driver laughed as George looked embarrassed for asking a question with such an obvious answer.

"Yeah, we're from England," he said.

"Cool, and why are you here?"

"Exchange students for a project," Fred answered.

"Sounds fun. What school do you go to?"

Sara looked up. George and Katie were staring at her and so was Fred, who had turned in his seat. Why were they all looking at _her_?

"It's very remote. You wouldn't have heard of it. Small school, hardly any students," she answered. Fred snorted and she glared at him. She didn't see him coming up with an answer.

Finally, after a while of driving, the driver stopped in front of an adorable little house. "Here we are," he said.

He got out and grabbed everyone's bags, even Sara's. Sara dealt with paying him and he drove off again, leaving four kids looking at their new temporary home.

It was a small house, almost like a cottage. It was two stories, made of stone, and from the looks of it there was even a flower garden in the back. A chimney made of sand colored stone stuck out of the roof, a clue that the house had a fireplace. According to the description on Sara's paper, there were three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"Welcome home," George said, unlocking the front door and pushing it open. He scooped Katie up, resulting in a squeal, and carried her into the house.

Sara glanced at Fred who was grinning at her mischievously. "Don't even," she warned. She stepped inside and plopped her trunk down.

"Ah, are you forgetting? I promised to make you have fun." Fred's voice was close to her ear.

"Was that a promise to me or to yourself?"

"To both of us," Fred answered. "Now, come on."

"No, Fred," she scolded, but he was too strong. He dragged her back to the front door. She tried to fight him off again, but it didn't do any good. He picked her up anyway. She let out a small squeak and threw her arms around his neck.

"Scared I'm going to drop you?" he smirked.

"Yes," Sara said.

"Points for honestly, I guess," Fred shrugged. He carried her into the house. George and Katie were sitting on the couch laughing. Sara made a mental note to hex them later.

"Shut up," she said, glaring at them.

"Whoops," Fred said, as he pretended to drop her. She gasped and tightened her grip around him, and once she realized he hadn't almost dropped her, she glared at him.

"You are _so_ infuriating," she said.

"Having fun yet?" Fred asked.

"Not a chance," she answered, but it may have been a tiny lie.

Once Fred had put her down, they explored the house. The living room was bright, painted a light blue, with a blue couch the color of denim. There was a sliding door that led to the backyard and a Muggle contraption in the corner called a T.V.

The kitchen was shiny and clean, painted white with a big window over the sink that looked out over the garden.

The bedrooms were pretty nice as well and painted light blue like the living room. There were two rooms with only one bed in each, and one with two beds that would obviously be Fred and George's.

"This is nice," Fred whistled. "I didn't know it would be this nice."

"Neither did I," Sara said, pushing open the upstairs bathroom door to look at it.

Fred gasped and pretended to be shocked. "There's something that you didn't _know?_"

"Oh, be quiet," Sara snapped.

They had made it, surprisingly without much of a problem. Maybe there was a hope that they could make it to November 5th without messing up. Sara could only hope.


	6. Chapter 6

_"There are no such things as strangers, only friends we haven't met yet." -_**Anonymous**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Sara set down her trunk on the floor at the foot of her bed, opened it, and began to unpack.<p>

By the time she was done, everything was put away and organized. Her clothes were either hanging in the closet or folded neatly in the dresser. The picture of her family was sitting on the desk under the window.

The last thing Sara unpacked was her wand. Even though she knew she wasn't going to use it, she put it down next to the picture anyway. She just felt safer with it nearby.

The door burst open and Fred barged into her room. "Hey get out that map, we're—wow, your room is very organized."

"Yes, as opposed to your room?" Sara asked.

"Well, George and I aren't complete slobs. Our mum's a stickler for that stuff, but there is the occasional lonely sock on the floor, and our room at home is covered with sketches and inventions."

"Ah, so an organized mess?" Sara asked.

"Exactly," Fred winked.

"Is there something wrong with your eye?" she asked. She had to wonder why the boy winked so much.

"No," Fred answered slowly. "Anyway, never mind that, where's the map?"

Sara pulled the map out of her bag. "Here," she said.

Fred took it, plopped onto Sara's bed, and examined it.

"Don't wrinkle the quilt too much," she ordered.

"You're that much of a perfectionist? Who cares if it's wrinkly? You're going to sleep in it tonight anyway."

"But during the day I like it to be neat," Sara said.

Fred smirked. "So you won't like me doing this?" He wiggled around on the bed.

"No," Sara grabbed his arm to stop him but he jumped up, out of her reach.

"Sara," he said, putting the map down, stepping closer and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Sit." He gently pushed her shoulders until she was sitting on the bed. "See? It's fine. We aren't going to die from a wrinkled quilt."

Sara narrowed her eyes but stayed where she was.

Fred picked up the map again and sat down next to Sara. "What do you think about Salem Willows Park?"

"For when?"

"For now. It's only almost noon. You don't want to sit here all day, do you? Look, this park even has a little beach. Girls like beaches, right?"

"I guess," Sara shrugged. "I didn't bring anything to go swimming in, though."

"None of us did. We'll have to buy something. Unless you want to do the other option." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're gross," Sara said.

"I was really only kidding," Fred answered.

Sara jumped up anyway, and headed for the door. When she flung it open, George and Katie were standing there about to knock.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

Sara was about to answer, but changed her mind and stepped away from the door, allowing George and Katie to come inside the room.

"Don't wrinkle the quilt too much," Fred warned. He turned to look at Sara and winked again. "See? I'm here for you."

Sara just wanted to know what was with all of the winking, but she crossed her arms and stared at him as George and Katie carefully sat on the bed, looking slightly confused.

"So, what are we doing on this lovely Saturday?" George asked.

"Ask Fred," Sara raised her eyebrows. "He has the map."

"You're letting _me_ decide?" Fred gasped dramatically.

"Yes, although if you'd rather me do it, I'll do it." She held out her hand for the map.

"No, I'll do it," Fred said quickly, looking down at the map. "We were thinking of Salem Willows Park. There's a beach there and everything."

"Ooh, yes, let's go there," Katie said. "It's sunny and warm enough for the beach."

"George? What do you think?" Fred asked.

"The park's fine," George said.

"Sara?" Fred asked.

"Fine," Sara shrugged.

"Okay, it's settled then," Fred grinned. "I think it's close enough so that we can walk, actually."

They left the house after a brief debate on whether or not to bring wands. In the end, Sara convinced the others to leave them and they finally left for the park.

"Look, there's a store. We can buy bathing suits there," Katie pointed.

"We'll all meet outside when we're done?" George asked.

They agreed and Katie dragged Sara to the girl's clothing side while Fred and George went to the boy's side.

"Try this one on." Katie tossed Sara a green and white striped bikini.

"I don't think so," Sara shook her head.

"Stop being such a grandma and put it on," Katie said with a laugh. "Really, you'll look great in it."

Sara went into a dressing room, half wanting to prove Katie wrong so that she could put on a comfortable one piece or something, anything instead of the bikini. She really was acting like a grandmother, but she didn't care.

"Do you have it on yet?" Katie asked a few minutes later from outside the door.

"Yes," Sara stepped outside the dressing room so that Katie could see her.

"Buy it," Katie said at once. She was wearing her own bikini; light blue with white polka dots.

"What?" Sara asked. She felt strange in the bikini. She wasn't used to being so exposed.

"Buy it. You look great," Katie said.

"I don't know Katie," Sara looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm serious. Buy it."

"Only if you buy that one," Sara gestured towards Katie's bathing suit.

"You like it?" Katie twirled around. "Really?"

"Really, I love it."

"Do you think George will like it?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "He would like you if you wore a garbage bag."

"But you think he'll like this?" Katie gestured to what she was wearing.

"Yes, now can we go?"

The girls put their street clothes in their bags and paid for the bathing suits.

Katie wouldn't let Sara put her shirt back on over her bathing suit. "If we go swimming you're going to have to take it off anyway," she said. She even took the two towels they had bought for each of them so that Sara couldn't use one until they got to the beach.

Sara was going to hex her as soon as they got home.

Fred and George were standing outside waiting, wearing their t-shirts, but instead of jeans, they were wearing bathing suits.

Sara pretended not to notice Fred's eyes widen momentarily when he saw her before his face returned to its normal expression. She had to restrain herself from snatching her shirt and putting it back on. She did not want Fred Weasley looking at her.

They continued walking until they reached the park. Sara saw how it had gotten its name. There were large, beautiful willow trees everywhere.

"The beach is this way," George said, holding up the map.

"No, George," Katie took the map and flipped it right side up. "You were holding the map upside down. It's this way."

Fred laughed and clapped George on the back. "Nice going, Georgie."

George shrugged. "Oh well." He and Katie led the way, holding hands. Fred and Sara followed close behind.

"So," Fred said cheerily.

"If you're going to say something mean about how I look then you can save it."

"I wasn't," Fred began.

"Yes, you were."

"—going to say anything mean," Fred finished. "I was going to say you should wear that kind of thing more often." He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sure, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Sara snapped.

"No, well, maybe, but that's not what I was trying to say," Fred said quickly. They had reached the beach and stopped just a few feet away from George and Katie who were busy setting up blankets and towels.

"Well, then what are you trying to say? What's your point?" Sara asked, crossing her arms and staring at him expectantly. "Or are you incapable of making one?"

Fred's ears turned red and now it was his turn to glare. "The point," he said, "is that maybe more guys would notice you!"

He did _not_ just say that. "Well, I'm sorry I don't parade around school looking like some kind of—of—tramp or something when we're supposed to be wearing uniforms anyway! Every girl wears the same thing at school so your argument doesn't even make sense. Or were you just trying to insult me by saying I'm ugly so you pulled out the first insult you could think of?"

"You insulted me first!" Fred exclaimed. "Anyway, it's not just clothes. Maybe if you stopped hiding behind books and homework, you'd be more approachable. You're attitude doesn't help much either, by the way."

Sara stared at him, feeling like he had just slapped her. She did not need him telling her what her flaws were.

"Maybe I already know that," she said through the growing lump in her throat. She blinked back tears. "Maybe there's a reason for how I am. Did you ever think of that? But you wouldn't understand anyway." Her voice cracked on the last word and she hurried off in the other direction as quickly as she could.

"What did you say, Fred?" she heard Katie ask.

She never got to hear what Fred's answer was because she had walked out of earshot. She didn't care, either. She didn't want to hear what they were all saying about her.

Once she had reached one of the willow trees, she sat under it, hidden from the world by the droopy branches.

Sniffling, she rested her head against the tree trunk and tried to compose herself. She hadn't cried in so long. It was as if she had been numb to regular feelings for years. Ever since she had been old enough to really understand about what had happened to her dad.

But all of a sudden, Fred was making her feel things. He had made her laugh, and now cry and he had almost made her tell him a story that she had never told anyone. She didn't get it. What was so special about Fred Weasley?

"Sara?"

Her head shot up and she opened her eyes. "Why is it that you never go away?" she asked Fred as he pulled away the tree branches and spotted her.

"You were crying. You _are_ crying," he said.

"So what?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"So I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, sitting down next to her.

Sara pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them and staring straight ahead. She didn't say anything.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am," Fred continued.

"I'm sorry too," Sara sighed. "I didn't mean what I said." She paused. "This is where you say you didn't mean what you said either. Unless of course, you did mean it."

Fred laughed. Why was he laughing? She wasn't trying to be funny. "I didn't mean what I said," he told her. "Not in the mean way it came out at least. All I meant was I think you hide behind your ability to be strong, bossy, and act like everything's fine and it's kind of…intimidating."

"You weren't intimidated," Sara pointed out.

"No," Fred laughed, "but then again, I don't get intimidated easily."

"Clearly," Sara snorted.

"You said you had a reason for acting the way you do. What is it?" Fred's voice was surprisingly gentle. "The answer is the same one to the questions I asked earlier today, right? The questions you wouldn't answer?"

"Yes," Sara nodded.

"It might make you feel better if you told me, but no pressure." He smiled slightly.

Sara finally looked at him. She had kept the story inside of her for so long. It might feel better to say something, but if she had come this far without talking, then she could go longer. She needed to make up her mind about what to do, and fast.

Finally, she took a huge breath. She was going to tell him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. R****eviews really make me even more excited to write the next chapter so keep it up :) Also, a virtual high five to anyone who can find the tiny AVPM reference in this chapter. **

_"Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." _-**Dr. Suess**

* * *

><p>"It was August when it happened," she began. "Two months after my third birthday, actually." She took a deep breath.<p>

"You don't have to tell me," Fred said.

Sara shook her head. She had already started talking. There was no turning back now.

"It was only a few months before You-Know-Who would go after Harry's parents. He was doing a lot of that at the time."

"A lot of what?" Fred asked.

"Killing, going after people's parents, attacking families," Sara said. She looked straight ahead again and not at Fred's face. "That's what he did to me. He killed my dad."

"No," Fred gasped.

Sara nodded. "Yes. It wasn't You-Know-Who exactly, but a few of his Death Eaters. Like I said, it was August. We were sitting in the living room and they came into the house and my mum grabbed me and we tried to get out, but they locked us all in. I remember crying and my mum telling me to close my eyes. I did, but I peeked and I saw them. I saw them kill him. Then, they left and that was it, but my dad was gone. I grew up not understanding what had happened. I thought he was going to eventually come back, but then my mum told me that he wasn't ever coming back."

"Why? Why did they do it?" Fred asked quietly.

"Because he liked Muggles, my father. I don't know why they didn't kill us all. Maybe because my father had the biggest Muggle interest out of the three of us."

"That's sick. It's sick what You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters did." Fred looked genuinely upset. Maybe did care after all. Or maybe he was just thinking of his own father. Or maybe it was a little of both.

"Now you know why I'm taking Muggle Studies and reading 'The Great Gatsby' for the millionth time," Sara said with a weak smile, wiping away the tears that had appeared when she was talking. "The book belonged to my dad. That's why it's old. It was his favorite book. I think I already told you that."

"I'm sorry I kept asking you about it," Fred said. "And I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't know."

Sara half smiled. She had been silly to think he wouldn't care. He couldn't be completely heartless. "So that's the big secret. I've never told anyone, not even Katie."

"Really?" Fred asked. "Why not?"

"I never wanted to talk about it."

"Why did you tell me then?"

"I don't know to be honest," Sara shrugged. She was actually wondering the same thing herself. "I mean, I haven't even told my best friend, but I told you, someone who has been getting on my nerves since we both set foot in Hogwarts." She smirked at him and Fred laughed.

They fell into silence for a few moments.

"Hey," Fred said suddenly. "I promised that I'd get you to have fun, right?"

"Yeah," Sara said slowly. "What are you thinking? Should I be afraid?"

"No, unless you're afraid of heights." Fred grinned, jumped to his feet, and climbed into the tree. "Come on, climbing trees is fun."

"I don't know."

"_Are_ you afraid of heights?" Fred asked.

"Well, not really, but what if I fall?" She remembered the broom incident during her first year.

"Ah, yes, you really are extremely bright."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sara asked.

"I don't think people who claim to be afraid of heights are actually afraid of the height. I think they're really afraid of the possibility of falling. You admitted that. Good job."

"You sound like a self help author or something," Sara snorted.

Fred shrugged. "Anyway, you won't fall. Come on." He held out his hand and after taking a deep breath, Sara took it. "You've been on a broom before, haven't you?" Fred asked as she climbed onto a branch facing him.

"Not since first year," Sara answered, shaking her head.

Fred looked appalled so she told him the story of falling off her broom during her first flying lesson. "Ever since then, I've been too afraid to even go near a broom," she finished.

"That's absurd!" Fred gasped dramatically. Then he became serious. "You said you liked flying before you fell, though, didn't you? And you never fell off before that day."

Sara nodded. "Yeah, I always used to fly before that time. What's your point?"

"You know how to fly, Sara, but you fell one time and you're afraid to get back on again. You can't be afraid to try again."

Sara looked at him. He was actually making sense. "You know, you actually give good advice," she said.

"I know," Fred grinned.

Sara narrowed her eyes. "On the other hand, you can be very bigheaded."

"Oh, well, if that's what you think, then I won't give you this next bit of advice," Fred crossed his arms.

"Fine," she shrugged.

Fred blinked at her a few times. He had probably expected her to promise to shut her mouth and beg him to tell her what he had to say. Too bad she wasn't about to do anything of the sort.

Fred broke into a grin. "Lucky for you, though, I'm going to tell you anyway. Do what I do." He turned on his branch, swinging one leg over so it looked like he was on a broom.

Sara hesitated, but did the same on her own branch. "What is the point of this, may I ask?"

"It's like you're on a broom. You just aren't moving."

"Okay," she said slowly.

"You aren't falling off, are you?" Fred asked.

"No, but this is different."

"Not exactly."

"Yes, exactly," she argued.

"Fine, if you say so. I don't know how you work that one out, but don't bite my head off about it."

"You know, just because I told you a secret doesn't mean that we're the best of friends now. Or any kind of friends, really," Sara said as she slid down from the branch and picked up her bag.

"Really, because I thought that's what friends did," Fred answered, sliding down from his own branch and following Sara back towards Katie and George.

"Honestly, I don't know why I even told you about it," Sara sighed.

"It was my charming good looks, wasn't it?" Fred asked.

"Nice try," Sara answered, rolling her eyes as if she didn't care about his looks. That was sort of a lie, though, because while they were in the tree, she couldn't help but notice how cute Fred actually was.

She glanced at Fred and saw him looking at her with those bright blue eyes, the exact shade of blue that had always been her favorite. What was she thinking? It was like Fred was slowly brainwashing her. She had to stop. She was here to get a good grade on this project, not be distracted by Fred.

"Fred?" she asked as she stopped walking.

"Yes?" He stopped walking and looked at her.

"Can you not say anything to George or Katie? I'll tell them when I'm ready."

Fred nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Thank you," she answered, continuing walking towards the others. "And thanks for listening."

"It's what I do best," Fred said with a grin.

"Whatever you say." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Where have you been?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow as they returned.

"Yeah, beds empty, no note, care gone!" George said with a smirk. "You could have died! You could have been seen!"

Sara had no idea what George was going on about, but Fred thought it was hysterical and fell to the ground laughing.

"We were just talking. Is that so shocking?" Sara asked, crossing her arms.

"Actually, yes, considering it's you two," Katie shrugged.

"Can we go swimming now?" George asked impatiently.

"Go ahead, nobody's stopping you," Sara answered.

"Yeah, we'll just watch," Katie added.

"We all have to go in the water," Fred answered. "Especially you, Sara. It's part of the plan to get you to have fun."

Sara glanced at the water. She had always liked the ocean. Maybe she could go in for just a few minutes. "Okay, but only for a little while. Are you coming, Katie?"

Katie shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Sara and Katie waited while Fred and George took off their shirts. Sara tried not to stare. They were rather muscular, probably from Quidditch, but this was Fred and George. She couldn't be thinking such things, and since George had a girlfriend, admiring his muscles was definitely not allowed.

Fred on the other hand, didn't have a girlfriend, but still, it was Fred. Sara tried to justify her thoughts by deciding she was getting even with him for staring at her in her bikini earlier.

"Okay, let's go," Fred said. He and George had a race to see who could get to the water first.

"Who won?" Katie asked when she and Sara finally caught up.

"I did," Fred and George said at the same time.

"So it was a tie," Sara raised an eyebrow.

"No," they answered together. "I won." They each pointed at themselves before looking at each other, shrugging, and splashing into the water.

Sara and Katie stuck their toes in. The water was cold, but not freezing. It always took Sara forever to get used to the water. It was going to be ages before she reached Fred and George, who were already way ahead of her and Katie.

"Here goes nothing," Katie shrugged, and she too ran into the water after Fred and George.

"Come on, Sara," Fred yelled. "The water isn't even cold."

Sara ignored him as she slowly inched into the water. What was he, an arctic puffin? The water was most definitely cold.

She finally reached Fred, George, and Katie, who were standing where the water was about waist deep. Sara stood with her shoulders scrunched up. She still wasn't used to the water yet.

"It helps if you go underwater," Fred said, gesturing to his wet hair that was sticking out in about fifty directions.

"No," Sara shook her head. "Not yet."

"Yes," Fred nodded. "It took you about three days to get over here and you're not going to stand there scrunched up all day. You're supposed to be having fun, and sadly, acting like an ice sculpture isn't on the list."

"Oh, well, sorry," Sara said sarcastically.

Fred grinned. "Don't make me dunk you."

"You wouldn't do that," Sara snorted.

"George?" Fred looked at his twin and they both got evil grins on their faces and held out their arms, wiggling their fingers.

"No," Sara gasped. She had no other option. She held her nose and slid under the water. Suddenly, she had an idea. Without splashing or making too much movement to avoid being noticed, she swam around behind the twins and a little further out before coming up for air.

"We never said she had to stay under water, did we George?" Fred was asking.

"No, do you think she hit her head or something?" George asked.

"She hit her head on something a long time ago, that's why she's so strange," Fred said. His tone was joking, but Sara still felt the need to say something.

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms and glared as the twins and Katie turned around. Katie started to laugh, but the twins looked shocked.

"How did you get over there?" George asked.

"I swam, how else would I get over here?"

"Did you actually play a joke on us?" Fred looked dumbstruck.

"I would call it revenge," Sara answered, "for making me go underwater before I was ready."

"We didn't make you," Fred said. "You went under all on your own."

"You would have made me," Sara argued. "It was either go under on my own or be dunked by you two clowns."

"I am so proud of you, Sara," Fred said. He grabbed her hand and patted it. Then his eyes lit up for a second as he looked into the water. He plunged his hand down into the ocean. When he pulled it out, his hand was in a fist.

"What's in your hand?" Sara asked.

"Nothing," he said innocently, "just a little reward for your first ever joke." He then tossed something green and slimy onto Sara's shoulder. She screamed and flung it back into the water as she hopped up and down. It was only seaweed, she realized, as she watched it sink back down to the ocean floor.

"Fred Weasley!" she said angrily.

"Yes?" he asked sweetly.

"You are so infuriating!"

"And you are so uptight," he answered.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I am not uptight!" she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What are you, then?"

"I'm furious and uptight. I'm both of them."

"You're furious over seaweed?"

"I'm furious that you keep arguing with me and that you called me uptight."

Fred just grinned and started to laugh. "Watching you get upset is so funny. Did you know that your nostrils flare when you're mad?"

"Yes, I'm aware," she said, putting her hand over her nose.

"They've always done that," Katie said. "I noticed that not too long after we met in first year, when you got mad at Lee for spilling his ink bottle all over your Potions essay."

"I remember that!" George laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen him so scared. Even as an eleven year old you were scary, Sara."

"Well," she sniffed, "I worked hard on that essay and I had to rewrite it all after that. It didn't help that it was about midnight and the essay was due the next day. I was running out of patience."

"Clearly," Fred snorted, flicking his fingers against the water so that a small amount splashed Sara.

Narrowing her eyes, Sara sent a tidal wave of a splash towards Fred as George and Katie laughed. "You're next," she said to them. They tried to run, but she splashed them with water as well. As she turned around, she was met with another splash from Fred.

Sara started to laugh. She was actually really laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed like this. It had been a while.

"Seems like my plan is working, doesn't it?" Fred asked later on as they walked back home.

"What plan?" Sara asked, pretending to have forgotten.

"You know what plan. I've never heard you laugh before. I told you that on the airplane, but it's true. You should laugh more often. Laughter is good for you. It makes you live longer."

"You really believe that?" Sara asked.

"One hundred percent," Fred nodded. "I live off laughter and jokes."

"I know, and I'm exactly the opposite. I live off seriousness and organization."

"Which is why I'm here to help you," Fred grinned.

"Maybe I should help you to be more serious," Sara said.

"I can be serious," Fred said.

Sara thought back to how he had listened to her story back under the tree. He hadn't tried to make a single joke out of it and she was grateful. She didn't think he would make a joke about anyone dying or death in general anyway, but it helped that he didn't try to make her scary past seem like something funny when it wasn't.

Maybe since Fred could be serious, she could try to have fun once in a while, too. Today had definitely been a start and she had enjoyed herself, too. She had almost forgotten what it was like to have fun with friends and laugh. Maybe being put in a group with Fred wasn't such a bad thing after all. Maybe they could actually become friends. Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Mom says it's because she has PMS."_

_"Do you even know what that means?"_

_"I'm not a little kid anymore. It means pissed-at-men syndrome."_ -**Nicholas Sparks (The Last Song)**

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do for dinner?" George groaned. He was lying on his back on the couch in the living room. Katie was sitting at one end with his feet in her lap. Fred was lying face down on the floor behind the couch with his eyes closed. Apparently he was tired from swimming.<p>

"Is there any food in this house?" Katie asked.

Sara was standing in the doorway and she bit her lip. She hadn't thought to check earlier, although she probably should have. She doubted the house came stocked with food. How could she have forgotten something so important?

"I don't think there's any food," she said quietly.

"I'm starving," Fred mumbled from the floor.

"I thought you were tired," Sara crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"I'm tired and hungry," Fred raised his head and looked at Sara.

"Nothing unusual there," Katie rolled her eyes at Sara and Sara rolled her eyes back.

"We could go out somewhere," Sara suggested.

"It seems to be our only option," George said, staring at the ceiling. "Unless we plan on starving to death."

"We could also go find a grocery store and buy food for the house. We should probably do that anyway. We are going to be here for a while so we might as well. I'll go make a list." Sara tapped her chin as she thought.

"There she goes," Fred mumbled, "making an organized list."

"It's quite normal to make a shopping list, Fred," Sara answered irritably.

Fred didn't answer. Instead, he blew a puff of air out of his mouth.

"How about this," George suggested. "We go out for dinner, and then stop somewhere to pick up some food."

"Fine, but I still have to make a list," Sara knelt down in front of the coffee table and slid a piece of paper towards her that was lying there. "I need something to write with."

"Here," George passed her a pencil. "I found it in the couch cushions."

Sara opened her mouth to ask why there was a pencil in the couch cushions, but she decided against it and shut her mouth. She took the pencil and started writing down items.

"I'm guessing you know how to cook," Fred said, crawling around the side of the couch to sit next to Sara.

"Somewhat. I only know a few recipes by heart, but I can follow directions if I had a cookbook. Maybe we should get one of those, too."

"Why are you so responsible for a teenager?" Fred asked.

Sara glanced at him. "I was forced to grow up fast." That was all she was saying. Luckily, Fred took the hint and nodded. He understood that it related to what she had told him earlier.

"Well, I'm sure there are a bunch of restaurants in town, but it's too far to walk," Katie said reasonably. "We we'd have to take a…um…"

"Taxi," Sara finished.

"Yeah, that, like the car we took to get here."

Sara nodded. "I'm not sure how we get one to come get us though."

Fred opened his mouth, but Sara shot him a look and he closed it again. She wasn't about to have him make a remark about how this was another thing she didn't know. It seemed that their relationship had improved over the course of the day, but her patience still ran thin when it came to Fred Weasley.

"What about those Muggle communication devices?" George asked. "My dad says they're called fellytones."

"Telephones," Sara answered. "The only problem is I don't know what numbers to press to get a taxi."

"What about a telephone book?" Fred asked.

Everyone looked at Fred in shock. He wasn't sitting beside Sara anymore, but standing at the bookshelf, looking at one of the books.

"What?" Sara asked. "I don't know what—,"

Fred pulled a large book off the shelf and held it up. "Telephone book." He pointed to the words on the front cover before flipping through the pages. "It has those numbers that you're looking for. It's filled with them." He turned the book around to show the others.

"Wow," Sara blinked at him. "I didn't even know those existed."

"I know," Fred grinned. "I'm quite proud of myself for making this discovery."

"Just stop talking and find a taxi company's fellytone number," George said as his stomach let out a growl.

Fred flipped through the book until he found the right page. Sara jumped up and ran to the kitchen to get the phone. When she returned, Fred read off the numbers and she slowly punched them in. Then, she hesitantly held the phone up to her ear.

"What's it doing?" Fred asked.

"It's making this strange ringing noise," Sara said. She had never used a telephone before.

"Hello, can I help you?" a voice said at the other end of the line.

Sara gave a small jump. "Hello, we need a taxi to come get us tonight. Actually, right now. We're going out to dinner and-,"

"Address?" the person at the taxi company cut her off.

"Um," Sara didn't know the address by heart, but Katie held up the paper that they had gotten in class with the address and Sara read the address off it to the person on the other end of the line.

"Your taxi will be there in about twenty five minutes," the woman said.

"Okay thank you," Sara said. There was a click sound and she tossed the phone down on a chair.

"You handled that better than I could," Fred said, picking up the phone and pressing buttons.

Sara grabbed it back and tossed it back on the chair. She didn't need Fred calling anyone right now.

They fell into silence with Sara checking the window every five minutes for the taxi. Finally, it arrived and the four of them stepped outside and climbed into the car. This time, Sara sat in the front seat while the others squeezed into the back.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Um, well, we've never been here before and we need a good place to get dinner," Sara explained. She didn't know a single restaurant name to give the driver.

"I know a good place," the driver answered with a smile. "It's right downtown. I'll take you there."

"Thanks," Sara answered, smiling back. She looked out the window silently as they drove and played with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. She glanced down at her jeans and noticed there was a small rip just above her knee. Rips in her jeans usually annoyed her, but she figured just this once maybe she'd leave it there. She had noticed a lot of other girls that afternoon wearing jeans with rips.

"So, you kids are awfully quiet," the driver said.

"Sorry," Sara said, unsure of what to say.

"Nothing to be sorry about. It was just something I noticed. Anyway, have you thought about going to the Salem Witch Museum while you're here? You know, if you're thinking of things to do, it's what most people visit Salem for."

"No, we haven't really thought of that," Sara answered, glancing nervously at the others in the backseat.

"Really? What about the memorial? It's really nice. There are a bunch of stone benches and on each bench there's an engraving of the name of someone who was accused and the dates they were hung."

"Really, how interesting," Sara answered quietly. This was extremely awkward. This guy was going on and on about the witch trials when he had two witches and two wizards sitting in his very taxi.

"Oh yeah, it's great. My kids love visiting those places. Most tourists do, too. Like I said, it's what Salem's famous for."

"Yeah, we heard," Sara said vaguely.

The driver fell into awkward silence after that. Luckily, they reached the restaurant about five minutes later. Sara dealt with the money once again and they climbed out of the car.

"Have a good night," the driver said with a wave.

"Thanks," Sara answered.

"Honestly, you should visit the museum and the memorial," he said. "It's worth it." With that he drove off.

"Maybe we should go," George said, his eyes shining excitedly.

"Go where?" Sara asked.

"The museum and the memorial," George answered, "it would be interesting."

"I think it's freaky," Sara said as they walked towards the restaurant's doors.

Fred grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, holding it so the others could go through.

"Why, thank you kind sir," George said formally as he marched through the door, Katie holding onto his arm.

"After you," Fred smiled at Sara and gestured with his arm.

She gave him a small smile and stepped through the door. George and Katie were standing just inside the door in front of a podium. They looked confused.

"What do we do?" Katie asked.

Sara pointed at a sign just behind the podium. 'Please wait to be seated' the sign read.

"Well, that answers that question," Fred answered.

"Hello, how many?" asked a girl, rushing up to the podium.

"How many what?" George asked.

Sara nudged him and turned to the girl. "There are four of us."

The girl smiled and nodded, grabbing four menus from behind the podium. "Right this way." She began walking to the back of the restaurant.

Sara glanced at the others. They were all looking at her. "Oh, really," she sighed and rolled her eyes before she followed the girl to their seat. She slid in first and Fred slid in next to her. George and Katie sat on the other side.

"Your waitress will be right with you," the girl said with another big smile. Sara wondered if the muscles in her face hurt yet.

Fred and George didn't waste any time burying their noses in their menus.

"One of the only things they're actually excited to read," mouthed Katie from across the table.

Sara nodded her head slightly and picked up her own menu. She had no idea what she wanted to eat. Maybe just salad. With chicken on it. That way she would be having protein.

"I'm getting chicken fingers," Fred and George both said at the same time.

Sara stared at them, her eyes wide. "You two are scary, you know that don't you?"

Fred and George shrugged. "It's not scary to us," Fred said.

"Yeah, for us this is normal."

Sara nodded slowly, trying to process their twin telepathy. She had never known any twins until now and they were living proof that twin telepathy really existed. She had always sort of doubted it before, but apparently she had thought too soon.

"You should get chicken fingers too, Sara," Fred grinned. "You too, Katie."

"I'm going to get something healthy," Sara sniffed.

"Chicken fingers do sound good," Katie said, staring at her menu and biting her lip.

"Come on, Sara," Fred pleaded.

She glanced at him and back at the menu. The picture that accompanied the chicken fingers did look good and they even came with what Americans called French Fries. Interesting, that's not what they were called in England.

"Well…" she said, scrunching her face in thought.

"Look, the chicken is basically calling your name." Fred made his voice high and squeaky. "Sara, please pick me."

"Fine," she snapped the menu shut and put it on the table.

The waitress arrived and took their order. She brought their drinks first and Sara swirled the straw around her glass.

"I wish they had butterbeer in the Muggle world," George mumbled, staring into his glass.

"So do I," Fred sighed.

"Oh, come on, this isn't so bad, living in the Muggle world," Katie said happily.

"You do realize we haven't played a prank in over twenty four hours," George smirked at her and tapped her nose.

"Oh no," Sara groaned and put her head on the table.

"Ah, you said you were okay with us pulling non magical pranks," Fred told her.

"I didn't say I was okay with it. I said that I couldn't stop you from pulling any if they didn't involve magic." Sara lifted her head and rested her chin on her hands.

"Exactly," Fred answered, "which is why I brought this with me."

Sara looked over at him as he pulled a fake spider from his pocket. It looked eerily realistic. "No," she said at once, pulling her head up from her arms quickly.

"What's wrong? It doesn't involve magic," Fred said innocently.

"Yeah, no magic involved. All we do is put it on the floor and wait," George added.

"Katie, will you back me up?" Sara asked. "Please?"

"No, Katie's going to back _me_ up," George threw his arm around his girlfriend. "I come first." He smiled jokingly at Sara.

"No, friends come first, everyone knows that," Sara hissed back. "Katie?"

"I—um—I don't know." Katie bit her lip and looked between George and Sara. Finally, she threw up her hands in frustration. "Keep me out of it. Pretend I'm not here." She covered her eyes and Sara could see her smiling beneath her fingers.

"Think of this as fun, Sara," Fred said with a grin. His eyes were shining with excitement. He was really in his element right now.

She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, go ahead. Just don't get us kicked out or arrested or anything."

"We would never," George gasped.

"We do care about the law, you know. Also, there's a fine line between what's considered funny and not funny," Fred said. "We don't pull pranks that are dangerous or could offend specific people."

"Wow, that's considerate. I didn't know you took that kind of thing into account. I'm impressed."

"Are you really?" Fred looked up from the rubber spider.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Wow, that's a first. You, Sara Sheridan, are actually impressed with us," Fred gestured to himself and George.

"We should make a plaque just for her," George said, leaning back in his seat.

"We could hang it up in the shop-,"

"—and frame it,"

"—and-,"

"Okay, that's enough," Sara held up her hand.

"I wasn't finished speaking," Fred said formally.

"Still, I've heard quite enough," she answered just as formally.

"Are you mocking me?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"I'd say you were. Either that or you were joking. Would you look at that? Your second joke in one day," Fred grinned.

"No, this wasn't a joke, and earlier at the beach was revenge, like I said." Sara crossed her arms. "Now will you just pull this prank? I'm actually kind of interested to see how people will react." The corner of her mouth twitched upwards slightly.

"Really?" Fred, George, and Katie all said at once.

"This is too much," Fred said. "George, pinch me. I need to see if this is a dream." He stuck his arm across the table and George gave him a tiny pinch.

"No, I'm definitely awake and I heard Sara say she wants to see the outcome of a prank. Did I hear you right?"

"Yes, can we not make a big deal of it?" Sara stared up at the ceiling.

"Wow, Sara, what's gotten into you?" Katie asked, smiling.

"Nothing. Nothing has gotten into me," she shook her head. In reality, she had to agree with Katie. What was going on with her today?

"Okay, so are we ready?" Fred asked. Everyone nodded. "Whoops," he said as he casually dropped his napkin. He bent down to get it, discreetly sliding the spider out into the middle of the floor, and then snatched his napkin back up.

"Now we wait," George whispered, glancing at the spider.

What happened next was the exact thing that Sara didn't want to happen. It was the reason why she had originally objected to the prank. A waitress was walking by and saw the spider. It resulted in her screaming and quickly turning around, smashing into a waiter carrying a heavy tray of dishes. They both fell to the ground along with the tray and all of the dishes with a loud clatter. The food landed all over them and the floor. It was a great big mess.

Katie gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.

"Wicked," Fred and George said together.

"They could be hurt!" Sara exclaimed. She needed to go and help, but she was trapped on the inside of the booth. "Move," she demanded.

"Sara, they're okay," Fred whispered, pointing to the waiter and waitress who were both sitting up and looking unhurt, but very dirty.

"Still, it's the polite thing to do," she whispered. "Are you going to move or not?"

Fred grinned and shook his head.

Sara gave him a look before making her decision. She tucked her knees under her and climbed over Fred, not caring if she accidentally elbowed him in the stomach.

"What a view," Fred chuckled as she crawled over him. She turned red as she realized what he was looking at.

"Gross," she hissed, climbing off of the booth.

"What? It's not my fault you were sticking your behind practically right in my face," Fred laughed.

Sara shot him another look and knelt down to help pick up some of the dishes that hadn't broken. Katie joined her a few seconds later.

"Be careful of the broken glass," the waitress warned as she crawled around helping them. The waiter had disappeared but he came back with a broom and dustpan.

"For the broken glass," he said, sweeping it away. "What made you so scared anyway?" he asked.

"A spider," the waitress said. "I don't know where it got off to, but it won't be good if the manager finds it. I'm sure it's not healthy to have spiders of any size running around, never mind one that big."

Sara lifted up a cracked plate and saw the spider underneath. She glanced at the waitress to make sure she wasn't looking before picking the spider up. She was going to turn and hand it back to Fred, but she got another idea. With a smirk, she pocketed it. It seemed that this spider was going to get nice and cozy in Fred's bed later on.

He was really rubbing off on her. This couldn't be good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites/story alert :)**

**Also, I got a question asking if I lived in Salem. I don't live there, but I live relatively close and I've always thought it was an interesting place. **


	9. Chapter 9

"_I don't know but I think I may be falling for you, dropping so quickly."_ **-Colbie Caillat (Falling For You)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Grocery stores are cold," Fred said with a small shiver. After they had left the restaurant, they had managed to find a grocery store so that they could buy food for the house.<p>

Sara watched other people taking metal carts and walking through the store with them so she grabbed one too and began pushing it.

"So, what did you write down on your organized shopping list?" Fred asked, peering over her shoulder at the small piece of paper in her hand.

"Just some things," she answered.

"Can I push this?" Fred asked, pointing to the shopping cart.

"Well, if you want to, I guess you can." Sara let Fred take the cart, but she almost immediately regretted her decision because Fred took off at a run before standing on the bar at the bottom of the cart and riding it all the way down the first aisle as if it were some kind of toy. Luckily, he jumped off and stopped the cart about two seconds before slamming into a display of soup cans.

"Lucky I didn't smash into these," Fred said when Sara, Katie and George caught up to him.

"Yeah, we could actually use some soup," Sara picked out a few cans and put them in the cart.

"Give me the cart," George said. "It's my turn to use it."

"Use it?" Sara asked. "Don't tell me you're going to-,"

"Of course," George cut her off. He turned the cart to go up the next aisle and took off at a run.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't yell at me for doing that," Fred said.

Sara could feel Fred's eyes on her, but she was busy scanning the shelves for things that she had put on her list.

"Sara's a changed woman," Katie said with a smile.

"Not quite. Lucky for you, this place is almost empty of people, so nobody's around to witness you and your twin acting like children," she answered, glancing at the list.

"You know what I think?" Fred asked. He grabbed the list from Sara's hands, despite her protests. "I think we should ditch the list." He crumpled it and threw it over his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Sara asked angrily. She tried to go retrieve the small piece of paper, but Fred grabbed her arm.

"We're going to do this my way, I think," Fred grinned. "No planning ahead or lists of any kind."

"What's the point of that? Is it part of this whole idea to have fun? Because I'm unfortunately not seeing the fun. Grocery shopping isn't fun in the first place, list or no list," Sara crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"No, this is something different," Fred answered. "Well, kind of different. It's relevant to Operation Fun, but not quite the same. I guess you could say it's a sub-plan. A mini detour."

Sara looked at Katie, who shrugged.

"Okay, tell me how it's relevant," she looked back at Fred.

"I'm guessing you know the meaning of the word 'spontaneous,'" Fred grinned.

"Yeah, it means acting on impulse; something that's unplanned," Sara answered.

"Correct. Have you ever done anything spontaneous?"

Sara hesitated for a moment. She really hadn't ever done anything spontaneous before. She was the complete opposite; the person who always had an organized plan and stuck to it.

"That's what I thought," Fred smirked. "That's why we're going to practice that today."

"Honestly, you sound like a teacher."

"Technically, I am a teacher. I'm teaching you to loosen up."

"What's taking so long back here?" George glided back to them on the back of the shopping cart.

"Fred's giving Sara a lesson on spontaneity," Katie told him.

"Ah," George nodded with a grin.

"I'm going to need that shopping cart, George," Fred said. George got down off the back of the cart and Fred took it. "You get the right, I'll get the left," he said to George, who nodded.

The two of them began walking further down the aisle, Fred examining the food on the left shelves, and George looking on the right.

Sara shared a look with Katie. "Does this mean they're taking control of the shopping?" Sara asked.

Katie shrugged. "Apparently. I guess we should just go along with it."

"If we do that we'll be eating candy for dinner every night and pizza for breakfast."

"Pizza really isn't that bad in the morning," Katie said.

"You've tried it?" Sara looked at her friend. She was surprised.

"George got me to try it," Katie laughed.

"Oh, of course," Sara shook her head.

The two of them began following the twins. Sara peered into the shopping cart when they finally caught up. In addition to the soup, Fred and George had added a bag of pretzels and a jar of peanut butter.

"Don't try to say that we don't need this stuff," Fred shook his finger at Sara. "Everyone needs snack food."

"Actually, I wasn't going to say that. I love pretzels and peanut butter. Especially together," Sara shrugged.

"I've never tried that," Fred answered, tilting his head.

"You're missing out then," Sara gave him a half smile.

"What about pancake mix?" Katie asked, pointing to a box on one of the top shelves.

"Yes, good idea," Sara said, nodding.

"I can't quite reach it though," Katie said, standing on her tiptoes.

"I believe I can help you with that problem." George walked over from the other side of the aisle and lifted Katie up the last few inches so that she could reach the box.

"Thank you," she said cheerily, pecking him on the cheek.

They finished their shopping relatively quickly. Sara insisted on getting certain things like bananas, cereal, and other ingredients that she knew she could use to make something for them to eat besides the snack food that Fred and George were so keen on buying.

When they reached their house after taking another taxi back, George and Katie volunteered to put away the shopping.

"You two don't have to help," Katie said quickly. "Go relax or something. We'll take care of this, won't we, George?" She nudged him, something that didn't go unnoticed by Sara.

"Oh, yeah," George nodded quickly and Sara thought she saw him wiggle an eyebrow at Fred. Weird.

"Now, was that so bad?" Fred asked Sara, as they walked out through the back door.

"The spontaneous shopping? No, actually, and I'm surprised that I didn't start hyperventilating from lack of organization," she answered with a small smile. She was really smiling, or at least half smiling, a lot today. It was strange.

"See? Being spontaneous can be fun and it's not that bad at all," Fred answered.

"The world isn't black and white I guess," Sara said.

"Exactly. Where did you hear that from?"

"My mum told me that all the time," Sara replied. They were walking through the flower garden in the back of the house. The moon was illuminating the flowers and the ground with a pale light, making them look pretty in a sort of eerie way.

"Smart woman, your mother," Fred said.

"She is," Sara nodded. "She knew how hard it was on me, growing up without a father. Except I always thought he was coming back. I didn't fully understand what had happened. My mum didn't even tell me differently until I was about to start school."

"Why did she tell you so long after it happened?" Fred asked. "I mean, why not earlier?"

"She said she had been meaning to tell me, but she didn't know how, and I guess I asked her if my dad was going to come see me off on the train and she finally told me. I think since I was only three when he was killed, I didn't understand that that was what happened. I thought he was just gone temporarily, but now that I'm old enough to realize that he was killed and that I saw it…" She trailed off and shook her head.

"It's almost traumatizing," Fred finished.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I think her telling me is what made me the way I am. I mean, I felt like an idiot, thinking he was coming back all those years."

"You didn't understand and your mum didn't even correct you until you were eleven, so it's not your fault," Fred said gently.

"My mum didn't do anything wrong," she said. "She just didn't know how to tell me and I can't really blame her, although I always wished she told me sooner."

"I'm not saying she did anything wrong, but I'm saying you shouldn't feel stupid," Fred shrugged.

Sara nodded. "I guess this is explaining so much for you."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked. They had stopped next to a bench in the middle of the garden and Fred sat down. Sara sat next to him.

"It explains why I'm so serious and organized and in control of everything. I mean, I found out right before school started that my father wasn't coming back, contrary to my beliefs. Naturally, it would make me unhappy. And I think the reason why I'm so bossy is because I felt like I need to have control over something in my life. I didn't have control over what happened to my father. I would've done anything to stop it from happening."

"It makes perfect sense. You've had it rough and I would be shocked if you didn't react to everything that's happened to you in some way and the way you're reacting makes perfect sense to me," Fred said, his tone comforting.

"Who knew you could be so easy to talk to," Sara said, finally looking at him. The moonlight was lighting up half of his face and throwing the other half into shadow.

Fred smiled. "I knew that. You didn't, though, because you never gave me a chance until you were forced to. You would have never had a serious conversation with me if we hadn't been grouped together."

"Maybe I was a little judgmental," Sara said. "I'm finding out that you're more than just a careless, annoying prankster."

"Continue," Fred smirked.

Sara sighed. "I mean, you actually are considerate. What you said at the restaurant about knowing how far to take pranks? I never knew you thought about that, like I said. Also, you listened to me and didn't make a joke out of my story."

"Why would I?"

"That's another thing I learned about you. You actually can take things seriously. And you are smart, both you and George. The sketch George showed you on the plane was great, and you're already planning to get your own shop one day. You have dreams and goals and I don't doubt that one day you will own a joke shop. Me, on the other hand, I have no idea where I'm going with my life."

"First of all," Fred said. "You really mean what you just said about me? And secondly, what do you mean you don't know where you're going with your life?"

"Yes, I meant it," she said, "and I mean that I don't know what I want to do when I leave school. We're supposed to meet with the heads of houses later in the year. You know that, don't you? We're supposed to talk about career options. I've always wanted to be an Auror. Ever since I found out about my dad, but-,"

"But?" Fred prodded.

"I don't know if I'd be any good at it."

"Oh come on, who are you kidding?" Fred asked loudly, making Sara jump slightly. "You'd be great!"

"You think so?" she asked, blushing. Why was she blushing? That couldn't be a good sign. Fred Weasley had complimented her and she was blushing. Good thing it was dark out.

"I know so," Fred answered. "And if that didn't work out for you, you'd always be welcome to work in the joke shop."

"You don't even have one yet," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you said yourself that you don't doubt that George and I will open one. If and when we do, you're welcome to work with us if being an Auror doesn't work out."

"Well, thanks," she said, smiling a half smile again. "Can you imagine me working in a joke shop though?"

"It depends on how well Operation Fun goes," Fred answered, nudging her knee with his.

Sara felt her stomach flutter. Oh dear, this was bad. She wasn't an idiot. She knew what blushing and stomach flutters meant. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Why were George and Katie acting so weird inside?" she asked.

Fred rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you mean? Weird how? They weren't acting weird."

"I just meant why did they insist on putting everything away and why did they look so smug and why did George wiggle his eyebrows at you?"

"He probably just wanted to be alone with Katie," Fred shrugged. "They're probably in there right now glued at the lips. It might not be safe to go in just yet."

Sara sniffed and stood up, regaining her usual take-charge manner. "Well, I think they've had plenty of time alone by now. Plus, we live here too. We don't have to wait outside so they can exchange saliva." She marched off towards the house again. When she reached the back door she flung it open, making enough noise to give George and Katie a fair warning in case they were attached at the mouth. Truthfully, she didn't want to see that.

When she reached the kitchen with Fred on her heels, Katie and George were actually sitting at the kitchen table, mugs of tea cradled in their hands, talking in whispers. They stopped talking when they saw Fred and Sara.

Sara shot Fred a look that was a mix between annoyance and amusement. "It appears to be all clear of saliva in here," she said.

"Lucky for us," Fred grinned.

"How was your walk outside?" Katie asked cheerfully. George was sharing a look with Fred. Sara couldn't read their expressions, but she knew they were silently communicating.

"It was fine," Sara answered. She stuck her hands in her pockets and not until her finger bumped it did she remember the spider and her plan to put it in Fred's bed.

"Do you two want tea?" Katie asked. "We made a little extra just in case."

"Yeah, that'll be great," Fred said, sitting down next to George.

"Yeah," Sara nodded. "I'm just going to go put my pajamas on first, though."

Katie nodded as she stood up to get the tea.

Sara took the stairs two at a time, smirking the whole way. She went to Fred and George's room first, pulling the spider out of her pocket as she pushed the door open. There were two beds in the room and she just had to figure out which one was Fred's. The twins' trunks were lying at the foot of their beds, open, with the contents lying messily inside.

Slowly, Sara pulled the cover of the trunk nearest the door down a little bit so she could see the top. It had a big 'G' on it, so that meant it was George's and the bed by the window was Fred's. She tiptoed over to the bed and, careful to not mess up the sheets, slid her hand under them and put the spider in the middle of the bed, where Fred would definitely see it when he went to sleep that night.

She had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing as she entered her own room next door and changed into her pajamas; green and purple striped pajama pants and a lavender colored short sleeved pajama shirt. They had been a Christmas gift from her mum one year.

Once Sara had composed herself and was positive she wouldn't laugh, she made her way downstairs. It looked like Fred's Operation Fun plan was working, although, no, this was just getting revenge on him for causing the scene at the restaurant. He was not rubbing off on her and she was not falling for him. Although, her fluttering stomach was telling her otherwise.

"What took you so long?" Katie asked when Sara returned to the kitchen.

Sara shrugged. "I didn't know I took a long time."

"Your tea is ready," Katie pointed to the steaming mug.

"Thanks," Sara sat down next to Katie and across from Fred. They silently drank their tea.

"So," George broke the silence. "Our first day in the Muggle world is over and we didn't expose ourselves-,"

"-get hurt-," continued Fred.

"—or hurt anyone else," George concluded.

"I'd say it was a productive day," Katie grinned.

"What about you, Sara? Was today productive by your standards?" Fred asked.

She looked up and met his twinkling blue eyes. Remembering the spider, she smiled. "Oh, yes, today was very productive."

"Good," he smiled. His smile sent Sara's stomach fluttering again. Curse those stupid stomach butterflies. She decided right then that the spider was also a way to get back at him for doing this to her, even though he didn't know he was doing it.

After they had finished their tea, they climbed the stairs to go to bed. George and Katie kissed goodnight, while Fred and Sara awkwardly stared at each other.

"Well, um, goodnight," Fred said, with a small wave.

"Goodnight," Sara answered. Her stomach was jumping, but this time from anxiety. She couldn't wait to see what Fred would do when he found the spider.

She said goodnight to Katie and George before disappearing into her room. She would probably be able to hear Fred if he yelled since his room was right next door. Smirking, she walked to her own bed and pulled back the covers. When she did, she let out a scream before putting a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart.

The spider was in _her_ bed. How? That wasn't possible! Fred hadn't come upstairs once since she had planted the spider in his bed. He didn't even know she had taken it with her, let alone put it in his bed. He couldn't have known. And if he had used magic, they would've been visited by the professor already and she would have hexed Fred halfway around the world for using magic.

She grabbed the fake spider and it was then that she heard a yell from Fred and George's room, but she vaguely registered it. She flung open her bedroom door, spider still in hand and ran into the hallway. Apparently, Fred had been about to pay her a visit, just like she had been about to pay him one, because they smashed into each other and fell to the floor in a heap.

"How?" Sara spluttered, holding up the spider. George had appeared in the doorway to his and Fred's room and was looking down at them with an amused expression.

"You did this?" Fred asked, holding up his own spider.

"I—what? How did you-? I found this in my bed." She dangled her own spider in his face.

"I put that there earlier today when I came into your room to check the map," Fred said. "But this was you?" He held up his spider again.

"What is going on?" Katie asked, opening her bedroom door. She did a double take at Fred and Sara lying on the floor.

Sara then realized that she was lying right on top of Fred. Blushing, she rolled off of him and sat cross legged next to him.

"I'd like to know what's going on," Fred said, sitting up. "George claims it wasn't him, so it was either you or Katie who planted this spider in my bed," Fred said, sitting up.

"It was me," Sara said quietly. She looked up to see all three of the others blinking at her, looking shocked. "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

"You really did put this in my bed? You were pranking me?" Fred asked, his eyes widening.

"No, I was getting revenge on you for what happened at the restaurant. You caused a real commotion."

"No, this was a prank," Fred said, his voice awed.

"Well, maybe, but it was for revenge purposes."

"One of the best and most common prank purposes," Fred smirked. "Sara, I am so proud of you."

Sara was blushing again. She wished she could have a talk with her hormones and her blood vessels to put a stop to all this blushing.

"So I guess this means your plan is working," Katie said with a laugh.

"Oh, it is most definitely working," Fred answered. He stood up and held out a hand to Sara. Still blushing, she took it and let him pull her up. He didn't let her hand go, but just looked at her with his head tilted and his expression unreadable.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Katie said slowly, backing into her room and closing the door.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in there, Fred," George added, going back into his room, but leaving the door open.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sara said, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"No reason, it's just…"

"What?"

Fred shook his head. "It's nothing." He let her hand go and turned to go into his room. Sara did the same, but paused in the doorway.

"Fred?" she said.

"Yes?" he turned back to look at her.

She threw the spider in her hand back at him and he caught it. "You're a bad influence on me." She saw him smile as she went into her room and shut the door. She leaned up against the door and slid down to the ground, her head full of thoughts.

As much as she wanted to deny it, she had a pretty good feeling that she was falling for the redheaded, freckled prankster in the room next door.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love." _**-Albert Einstein**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Fred shut the door to his room, trying to make as little noise as possible. When he turned around, he jumped slightly. George was staring at him from his bed, a smirk covering his face.<p>

"What?" Fred asked innocently, walking to his own bed and dumping the spiders in his trunk on the way.

"I believe you are slowly inching towards losing the bet, if you haven't lost already that is," George answered.

"No, I'm not going to lose," Fred answered. His voice didn't sound too sure. If he could hear the doubt in his own voice, he was sure that George could.

"You won't lie to get out of having to pay up, will you?" George asked. "If you do fall for her, you'll say something?"

"Yeah, what kind of person do you think I am?" Fred asked, punching a hand into his pillow before getting into bed.

"Just checking," George shrugged. "The bet was that you would fall for her sometime while we were here, so you don't have to admit defeat until November 5th."

"I won't be admitting defeat," Fred answered.

"I think you will," George said. "There must be something different about the gravity here becauses I think you're falling for her. Or you're going to soon. I'm telling you, Fred."

"What a funny joke," Fred snorted. "Anyway, the gravity is the same here as anywhere else, so if that were the case, and I _was_ falling for her, which I'm not, it wouldn't be because of gravity."

"So, she pulled a prank on you." George stated, changing the subject and wiggling an eyebrow. "What did you think of that?"

"It was bound to happen eventually," Fred answered, shrugging like he didn't care. The truth was, though, he had been surprised beyond belief that Sara had attempted to pull a prank on him. He hadn't expected that to happen so soon. He thought it would take forever to get her to that stage, if she ever got there at all. She had said it had been payback, but he could tell she had been amused. Maybe she would come to understand what exactly it was about pulling pranks that Fred and George liked; the thrill, the amusement, the laughter.

"I'd say we're having an effect on her," George said, "which is good actually because she needs to loosen up."

Fred nodded. "She's been through a lot, though." Instantly, he mentally kicked himself. He wasn't supposed to say anything, but it was always so hard keeping things from his twin.

"What do you mean?" George asked, turning on his side to face Fred's bed.

"It's just—well, she asked me not to say anything."

"Fred, I'm your twin. We tell each other everything. Did she tell you a huge secret or something?"

Fred nodded again. "She doesn't want me to tell you or Katie though. She said she'd talk about it more when she was ready."

"Why did she tell you, then?"

"You're asking the wrong person because I have about as much of a clue as you do."

"What happened to her?" George asked.

"I promised not to say anything," Fred bit his lip.

"Look at you, keeping a promise to Sara Sheridan. You aren't even telling your own twin some secret that she told you; a girl that annoys the heck out of you. At least _used_ to." George smirked.

"I don't like her like that," Fred answered, flinging his pillow at George. "Plus, it doesn't matter who she is. I made a promise and I want to keep it. I would tell you, George, I want to. I hate keeping things from you, but-,"

"—but you made a promise to Sara," George said her name in a singsong voice and made kissy faces.

Fred gave a frustrated sigh as George through his pillow back at him. He didn't know if he was more frustrated that George was teasing him, or because there was a possibility that he might be right.

* * *

><p>The next day was Sunday and Sara woke up early. She was pretty sure that she was the only one up since she knew for a fact that the others weren't exactly fond of getting up early and it also didn't help that it was a Sunday, basically the universal sleep in day.<p>

Yawning, she got dressed and went downstairs. She searched through the cupboards for the box of cereal they had bought yesterday. When she finally found it, she poured some in a bowl with milk, grabbed a spoon and headed outside, sitting down at the outdoor table to watch the sunrise.

The air was a little chilly, so Sara pulled her sleeves down to cover her hands. She pulled her feet up on the chair and continued to eat her cereal in the silence. It was actually very nice out here. It was quiet and peaceful.

Apparently, she had thought too soon. The sliding back door opened and Fred stepped out, his own bowl of cereal in his hands. "Looks like you found a cozy spot to eat breakfast," he said with a smile.

"I wanted to come out here to watch the sunrise," she answered. "I like the peace and quiet." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow when she said 'peace and quiet.'

"I can leave then if you want," Fred stopped halfway to the table. He actually looked a little disappointed.

She sighed. "No, stay. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

She nodded and turned to look back at the sunrise. "Why are you up so early?" she asked as Fred sat down across the table from her.

He shrugged. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I saw you come out here and thought I'd join you. My window looks out to the backyard," he added, when Sara glanced at him, confused.

She nodded her head and they fell into silence again.

"So, we start school tomorrow," Fred said.

"Yeah," Sara nodded. Starting at school had been what she had been the most nervous about. Back at Hogwarts, their professor had made sure that they had Muggle American school supplies, so they had everything they needed, but Sara was just nervous about how they would be treated, being the new kids and everything.

"You're worried," Fred said.

She could feel his eyes on her and she nodded again. "Lots of things could go wrong."

"We aren't going to use magic," Fred had paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth.

"I'm not really worried about that," she said. Fred nodded and continued eating. "We've all survived the first day without magic and it wasn't a complete disaster."

"What are you worried about then?" Fred asked.

"Fitting in," she said, finally looking at him.

"Oh," Fred gave a laugh. "That's all?"

"What do you mean that's all?" she asked, her voice coming out high pitched.

"I just meant that I don't think we'll have any trouble."

"_You_ won't have any trouble, you and George. You two are friendly, funny, outgoing. Everyone instantly likes you."

It's not that Sara was shy, but she wasn't exactly outgoing either, and for years she had been the bossy, know it all, independent, controlling girl who always had the answers and never went to anyone for help or to tell them about her problems. The only time any of that had changed was the day before.

"You'll be fine," Fred said confidently.

Sara just shrugged one shoulder and stared into her cereal bowl. When she looked up, Fred was drinking the leftover milk from his bowl. He caught her eye and froze before lowering the bowl and putting it on the table.

"Sorry," he smiled.

She smiled back. That had been kind of awkward, but it was funny. "It's okay. I like drinking the leftover milk too, believe it or not." She tilted her own bowl to her mouth and drank the rest of the milk.

"Wow, we have something in common," Fred said, looking slightly surprised.

"Who knew," Sara answered, standing up. She gestured for Fred to give her his cereal bowl. "I'll take it if you want."

"Thanks," Fred answered, handing her the bowl, standing up and following her inside to the kitchen.

Sara started washing the dishes at the sink and Fred hopped up on the counter. "You shouldn't sit on there," Sara said, not looking up.

"You sound like my mum," he answered.

"You do this at home, too?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"I'm not surprised," she answered, handing him one of the bowls and one of the spoons with it. "Here, put these away."

"I don't know where they go," he said innocently.

"Oh, don't play that game with me," she said. "You made your own cereal this morning, so you must have gotten the bowl and spoon from somewhere."

"Ah, you caught me," Fred laughed, jumping down from the counter and putting away the dishes Sara handed him.

When both bowls and spoons were washed and put away, Sara and Fred stood in the kitchen, unsure of what to do.

"Well, I'm probably going to go work on my Hogwarts schoolwork," Sara said, backing away towards the stairs. She was getting nervous just standing with Fred in the kitchen with nothing to say.

"Okay. You do that, and while you're being studious, I'm going to go wake George so we can work on more invention sketches."

"Okay," Sara answered. Once she had raced up to her room, she shut the door and took out her schoolwork, spreading it all out on her bed. It was about a months worth of work, and there was a lot of it too; even more than normal since it was OWL year.

There was a knock on the door and Sara sat up, her stomach fluttering for a second. "Come in."

The door opened and Sara's stomach felt like it deflated. It wasn't Fred, but Katie. Sara couldn't believe that she had just been disappointed that Fred wasn't coming to see her. It definitely seemed like she was falling for him. She half wanted it to stop, but she half wanted to see where it could go.

"Fred and George are busy inventing and they're never interesting when they're inventing like that. They focus too much on their work and don't listen to a word anyone else says to them. It's impossible to hold a conversation." Katie rolled her eyes and plopped onto Sara's bed. "I brought my own schoolwork in here. I thought we could do it together."

"Yeah, that's fine," Sara moved some papers out of the way. "I'm doing all the History of Magic work first. It's the most boring so I decided to get it over with."

"Good idea," Katie nodded. "Then we should do Potions. It's definitely the second least favorite class of the Hogwarts population."

"Except the Slytherins," Sara said, flipping through her textbook.

"True. I can't believe Snape assigned us so much work. I mean, he assigned us four essays that are supposed to be twice as long as the ones we usually write and that stupid equation assignment."

"He's probably trying to make up for the fact that we won't be in class making the potions."

"You're right, of course," Katie sighed. "Even McGonagall didn't give us as much as Snape, though." She opened her own History of Magic textbook and flipped to the right page.

"I expected her to give us a lot, actually," Sara answered.

"You know," Katie said thoughtfully, "Fred's really good at Transfiguration. You should do McGonagall's essays with him."

"Why just me alone? Don't you mean 'we'?" Sara asked, looking up.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Katie said, giggling.

"Anyway, I can just use the textbook. I've always done fine on my homework without Fred's help."

"If you say so," Katie shrugged. "But that was before this weekend. Now, you might actually want his help." She smirked.

"What happened this weekend that changed anything?" Sara asked. Nothing had changed between her and Fred. Not really, anyway. They did get along better, but it wasn't like they had all of a sudden announced their engagement. She just happened to sort of, maybe, possibly like him. She was still trying to figure that out, actually.

"There are just moments when you're different. Happier, it seems," Katie said, tapping her chin with her finger.

"That's good, then, isn't it?" Sara asked, returning to her essay.

"Yeah, it is good," Katie said. She didn't say anything else on the subject. Instead, they continued working in silence and by lunchtime they had finished half of their History of Magic assignments.

"Are Fred and George planning on doing any schoolwork at all?" Sara asked as she and Katie thundered down the stairs to make lunch.

"Oh, they'll do it," Katie said. "Most likely the night before we go back home."

"I expect they'll be barging into my room in the early hours of the morning begging for help," Sara rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Katie giggled.

They made sandwiches for lunch and Sara ended up with the job of going to tell the twins to come downstairs. She reached their room and knocked.

"Come in," one of the twins said. It might have been George, but she still found it hard to distinguish their voices.

She opened the door and her eyes widened at the papers littering the floor, some crumpled, some lying flat, and some ripped in half.

"Did a tornado hit in here or something?" she asked, stepping into the room. Fred and George were sitting on the floor at the ends of their beds, in the process of creating a new sketch.

"No, this is how we typically are when we're inventing," Fred said. "We clean it all up when we're done, though and throw away all of the ones we don't need or want."

"Well, lunch is ready," Sara said. "Shouldn't you be doing schoolwork?"

"Yeah, but this is more fun," George grinned, collecting some of the papers and throwing them away.

"What'd you and Katie make?" Fred asked as his stomach growled.

"Sandwiches," Sara answered, leaning against the door as she waited for the twins to clean up.

"I'm so hungry," Fred complained.

"How do you think I feel? I didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast because you woke me up and insisted we get inventing," George groaned.

"Not my problem, George," Fred said, throwing a crumpled paper at his twin.

"I'm just going to go downstairs," Sara said.

"No, don't leave," Fred said. "Just stay right there and don't move an inch."

"If you insist," Sara answered, leaning against the door again.

Finally, Fred and George finished cleaning the papers off the floor and they ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I was beginning to think you had gotten lost up there," Katie said from her seat at the kitchen table where she had been waiting.

"Sorry, we were cleaning up our room," George said, giving Katie a kiss.

"Did you and Sara get a lot of work done?" Fred asked, already sitting down and picking up his sandwich.

Sara sat down next to him as Katie answered. "Yeah, we're working in order, starting with our least favorite subjects."

"History of Magic first, then," the twins said together.

"Exactly," Katie said. She glanced at Sara and smirked. "Sara wanted help with Transfiguration, though. I thought maybe you could help her, Fred."

Sara gave Katie a look. "No, I told you that it's fine. I'm pretty good at Transfiguration and I have my book. I can just use that."

Katie rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to answer, but Fred interrupted. "You need homework help from me?" He looked shocked.

"No," Sara felt her face turn red. "I don't know why Katie said that."

"Well, maybe she doesn't need help, but I thought you could work together. Like I said, Fred's really good at Transfiguration."

"I'm fine," Sara said, drinking her glass of water.

"If you do need help, you can always ask," Fred said, looking at her.

"I'll keep that in mind, but really, I think I've got it under control."

"Okay, well then maybe _you_ can help _me_ with my homework," Fred said. Katie looked satisfied and George was looking on the verge of laughter.

"What do you need help on?" Sara nibbled on the edge of her sandwich.

"Potions," Fred answered. "Specifically that assignment Snape gave us with all of the equations and measurements. I'm terrible with math and measuring. That's usually George's thing. Potions and Charms."

"Okay," she nodded, staring down at her plate. "I can help you. When?"

"What about today?" he asked. "After we finish eating."

Sara looked at him, surprised. "Okay," she said again.

"Okay," Fred said quietly, smiling at her. Sara felt her stomach flutter.

* * *

><p>After lunch, George and Katie went outside while Fred and Sara decided to do their homework in the living room.<p>

Fred waited on the couch while Sara went to get her books. She came back into the room and set them down on the table. Then, she sat down next to Fred, leaving a good amount of space between them. Fred tried not to smirk. That was certainly not going to be acceptable. "Okay," Fred said, pulling out the assignment from Snape and sliding closer to Sara, leaving a fraction of an inch between their thighs. He glanced at her face to see her reaction. It was unreadable, but it looked as if she was holding her breath.

"Okay, what pages in the book relate to what the assignment's on?" she asked, flipping open her book and slowly letting out the breath that Fred knew she had been holding.

"I don't know," Fred answered, staring at the side of her face. She had the cutest profile. _No, no she doesn't_ he quickly thought to himself. Why was it that he couldn't stop thinking about Sara in a way that suggested he liked her? Fred shook his head. He thought he knew why, but he just didn't want to think about it. He had until November 5th until he had to admit to either liking or not liking Sara, so maybe by then he could shake off these confusing feelings of a possible crush and prove George and Katie wrong.

"Fred? Did you hear me?" Sara was asking.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, blinking frantically.

"I asked you if you were going to use your own book or if you wanted to share with me."

That was an easy question. Share, of course. No, sharing was not the right answer. That would only be the answer if he liked Sara. Which, of course, he did not.

"I'll share with you." The words came out before he could stop them.

"Figures, too lazy to open your own book," Sara said, but she was slightly smiling.

"No, I'm not lazy, it's just more convenient to share with you," Fred bumped his leg against hers.

"Yeah, because you're lazy," Sara answered. She glanced up at him and Fred noticed her cheeks were a light pink.

He just shrugged and grinned at her. She didn't say anything else; instead, she moved her book over on her lap. He slid even closer, so that their legs were touching and half of the book was on his leg and half on her leg.

Sara had pulled out her own paper and one of the writing instruments they had to use in regular school the next day. Pencils, Fred believed they were called. He watched as she tapped the eraser end of the pencil against her bottom lip.

"Okay," she said, "this isn't so bad. We just have to use these equations to figure out how much of each ingredient we'd need to use in a shrinking potion.

"So, how do we do that?" Fred asked.

Sara pointed to the paragraph in the book that explained what to do. She read it out loud and then explained it in her own words so that it made sense to Fred. Then, she did the first equation step by step, making sure he knew how to do it.

"You know, you could be a Hogwarts professor if you don't end up becoming an Auror," he said, completing the second problem. Sara was already on the fifth one out of the ten.

"Let me check your work," she said, leaning over to see his paper. Her eyes scanned his scribbled numbers and ingredients. "Good job, except for one thing."

"What?" Fred asked, nervously scanning his work. He didn't see anything wrong with it.

Sara pointed to his final answer. "Four what? Birds? Leaves? Nose hairs?"

Fred let out a snort. "Four ounces."

Sara nodded. "Of what?"

"Powdered unicorn horn," Fred answered.

Sara nodded. "Yeah, you just need to remember the units of measurements. Other than that, you're math is right. I don't think you're as bad as math as you say you are."

Fred smiled. "Because you're a good teacher. You should consider becoming a professor."

"I don't know about that."

"Oh, come on, really, Sara. I've told you this before. You're probably the smartest person in our year. You're capable of getting any job you want."

"I really want to be an Auror."

"Then that's what you should do."

Sara nodded and pushed her hair behind her ear again. Fred suddenly had the urge to push her hair behind her ear for her. Where did that come from? No, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen. He had never pegged Sara as someone he would fall for, and now it kept looking like he was going to lose the bet, although he was finding that he didn't seem to mind if he lost, because suddenly he realized how much he liked being in Sara's company.

They finished the Potions assignment and Sara packed up her books and papers. "If you need help with the essays, let me know."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be fine. Those don't involve any math," Fred laughed.

Sara nodded. "Well, this was fun, actually."

"Of course it was fun. It was homework. You like homework."

"Ha ha," Sara said, narrowing her eyes at him and pushing past him to get to the stairs.

"Hey," he called, and she turned around, staring at him with those round hazel eyes. "Thank you," he finished, smiling.

"It was no trouble," she answered, smiling.

Fred smiled to himself and threw himself back down on the couch as she disappeared up the stairs. It had taken a while to get her to smile, but now that he had seen it, he wanted to see it more.

The back door opened, and George and Katie entered the room. "How'd your study date go?" Katie asked, perching on the arm of the couch.

"It wasn't a date, but it was fine. We did the assignment. Sara's a good teacher."

George looked down at his twin, amused. "Still haven't fallen for her?"

"No," Fred answered. He hadn't exactly, in his opinion. He was currently dangling on a branch over the cliff, in his opinion. But he got the feeling that any second that branch was going to snap and he'd be free falling over that cliff with no way of stopping until he hit the bottom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites or story alert! :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

_"The difference between school and life? In school, you're taught a lesson and then given a test. In life, you're given a test that teaches you a lesson."-**Tom Bodett**_

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, Sara opened her eyes and sat up in bed. It was six o'clock on Monday morning and she had to get ready to go to school. She was really going to a Muggle school. She couldn't believe it. She wondered what her teachers would be like and what kind of things they would learn.<p>

Fred and George were probably more than excited and even Katie wouldn't be as nervous as Sara was. Sara would end up being nervous enough for all of them.

She spent a little longer than normal picking out what to wear. She had pretty average Muggle clothes that would be acceptable to wear to a Muggle school. It wasn't the most exciting wardrobe, but it would do.

Katie was already in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal when Sara walked downstairs. "Nervous?" she asked as Sara poured her own cereal.

"A little," Sara nodded. That was an understatement.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Katie said, stirring her cereal around in her bowl.

"Are Fred and George awake yet? We're going to be late if they don't hurry up."

"They're getting ready. I went into their room right after I got up to wake them, but they're probably taking their sweet time. They don't like having to get up before eight in the morning."

"I noticed," Sara answered, sitting down at the table and glancing at her watch. Apparently, they were supposed to take a school bus from a bus stop just down the street and the last thing she wanted to be was late. She actually wanted to be about ten minutes early to the bus stop just in case.

"Don't stress about this too much, okay?" Katie said gently, patting Sara's hand. "It's just school. Of course, it's a little different from our school, but it is still school."

"What do Muggle people even learn about?" Sara asked.

"How would I know?" Katie asked with a smile. "I'm guessing it isn't Charms and Potions, though, which reminds me, how did your study date go with Fred yesterday? I never got to ask you."

"It wasn't a date," Sara said instantly.

"Interesting, Fred said the same thing yesterday," Katie said, leaning back in her chair.

"You talked to him about it?" Sara asked. "And he said that because it's true."

"Yes, I talked to him about it. Why, I can't ask a friend a question?"

Sara opened her mouth to answer, but she didn't know what to say. She just knew that helping Fred with his homework wasn't a date.

Fred and George chose that moment to enter the kitchen, rubbing their eyes and looking tired. "Muggles have it tough," Fred mumbled. "At Hogwarts, we wouldn't have had to get up for another hour at least."

"Oh yes, it's so tough to have to wake up an hour earlier. The death rate is incredibly high for those people who wake up at six in the morning," Sara said sarcastically.

"Not funny," Fred said, shooting her a look. "We can't all be morning people like you."

"No, I suppose not," she shrugged.

Fred and George finished their cereal surprisingly fast, leaving just enough time for Sara to start ushering them all out the front door.

"Sara, this bus isn't supposed to come for another fifteen minutes," Fred grumbled, picking up his schoolbag.

Sara was already standing at the door with her bag. She was holding the door open, waiting. "I know, but there's the travel time and I want to be a little early just in case."

"We only have to walk to the end of the street," George pointed out, walking out the door past her, Katie at his heels.

"Yes, I'm aware, and I know that if it were up to you and Fred, we would be leaving the house with only seconds to spare and end up chasing after the bus as it drove away."

"Yeah, that sounds accurate," Fred nodded, passing Sara. She rolled her eyes and left the house after him, locking the door behind her.

They were the only ones at the bus stop when they got there. "Maybe we're the only kids from school in this area," Sara said, looking around.

"No, look, another form of life," George pointed.

A girl who looked to be about their age was walking towards them, her arms cradling a few books. Her pin straight brown hair hung on each side of her face, parted neatly in the middle. Her light blue eyes looked friendly, but confused when she saw the small group standing on the sidewalk. "Who are you?" she asked, searching their faces.

"We're new here," Sara answered. "Exchange students, to be exact. We're only going to be here for a little while and today is our first day."

"Oh, yeah, our principal talked about you last week," the girl said, smiling warmly.

"Is he like a headmaster?" George asked.

"Uh, sure," Sophie answered slowly. "Whatever floats your boat."

"What'd he say about us?" Sara squeaked. The principal had told the whole entire school about them. How weird was that? It made this whole thing seem even more scary and final. The school knew they were coming, they couldn't back out now. Not that Sara would. She was not one for skipping school. That was apparent enough.

The girl shrugged one shoulder. "Not much. He just told us that we'd be having four exchange students from England and he wanted us to be friendly and on our best behavior. I always am, though, so it wasn't a warning I needed. I'm Sophie by the way, like the character in _Mamma Mia_."

"What?" Fred asked, wrinkling his nose.

"You'll have to excuse him, he doesn't read," Sara said.

"_Mamma Mia_ isn't a book," Sophie giggled. "It's a musical. I love classic musicals."

"Oh," Sara said, nodding as if she knew what a musical was. Katie, Fred and George followed her lead.

"What are your names?" Sophie asked.

"I'm Katie, this is my boyfriend George, his twin brother Fred, and this is Sara."

"Why are you staring at me and George like that?" Fred asked, giving Sophie a strange look. Sara could see why. Sophie was squinting at the twins and tilting her head.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm trying to look for ways to tell you apart."

"Oh, well you'll get it eventually after you get to know us better," George said, waving his hand dismissively. "It's no big deal. We get called the others name all the time."

"No, no, I want to get it right," Sophie held up her hand to prevent George from talking further. She continued to look at them for a few seconds longer before clapping her hands together. "I've got it."

"Do you really?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"You said you were Fred, right?"

"Yes," he answered slowly.

"Well, you have a freckle darker than all the others right under your left eye. You don't have that," she pointed at George.

Fred's hand instantly went to the spot under his left eye. "Do I?" he asked Sara.

She looked and sure enough, it was true. She hadn't even noticed that and she'd known them for years. "Yeah, you do," she answered.

"And so then you must be George," Sophie said, turning to George, who nodded. "Your nose turns slightly downward at the tip, unlike Fred's whose is straighter."

"You are bloody scary," George said, his voice coming out in an awed whisper.

Sophie shrugged. "What can I say? I can be a perfectionist sometimes and I'm observant and good at memorizing things."

"Well you and Sara will get along fine, then," Fred said, nudging Sara in the back.

She grimaced faintly at the sudden contact, but then smiled at Sophie. "Yeah, I'm the same way. A perfectionist, slightly bossy, the one everyone comes to with questions."

"It's true. We would know," Fred and George said at once.

Sophie smiled. "I like you guys. I can tell we're going to be good friends. Look, here comes the bus." She pointed towards a bright yellow bus coming towards them.

"It doesn't look very big," Fred whispered. "I've heard the Knight Bus is bigger."

"The Knight Bus?" Sophie looked confused. Apparently, she had impeccable hearing as well.

"Oh, just a name for one of the buses back home," Fred grinned innocently.

"Oh, cool," Sophie nodded.

The bus screeched to a halt in front of them and Sophie led the way up the steps as the doors opened.

Sara was the next one to climb onto the bus. The driver looked at her and smiled. "Ah, you must be the new kids!" he said loudly, with a huge grin.

Sara grimaced. Did he have to shout? "Yes," she said, "we are."

"Welcome," the bus driver said. "I'm Eddie, but you can call me Ed."

"I'm Frederick, but you can call me Fred," Fred said from over Sara's shoulder. "Actually, I insist that you do, because I hate being called Frederick."

"Fred is easy enough. It rhymes with Ed," the bus driver said.

Fred began to speak again, attempting to make introductions. "That's George, that's Katie and-,"

"That's quite enough," Sara said, embarrassed.

"And who are you?" the bus driver asked.

"Sara," she said quickly, pulling Fred down the aisle of the bus as Ed chuckled. She didn't want to stand up at the front of the bus for longer than they had to. Already, the other students on the bus were staring. Hopefully it all had to do with them being new and it would die down after a while.

"Eddie's really cool," Sophie said, as Sara slid into a seat in front of her towards the middle of the bus. Katie and George sat across the aisle and Fred sat next to Sara. "He's not like some bus drivers who look half dead every morning."

"We definitely don't want a dead bus driver. I'd like to make it to school in one piece," George said as the bus driver pulled away from the curb.

"Agreed," Sophie nodded, laughing. "So what school did you go to in England?"

Sara glanced at Fred. Why did everyone keep asking them that? She supposed it was a normal question and people had a right to ask, but it was a difficult one to answer.

"A remote school," Fred answered, repeating what Sara had told the taxi driver at the airport. "It's not popular, you probably wouldn't know it."

"Try me," Sophie crossed her arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Sara almost laughed. Sophie did kind of remind her of herself in some ways. For example, the way she was challenging Fred right now.

Fred glanced at Sara and she looked back with a small smirk. He was going to handle this one and see how he liked being in charge for once.

"No, seriously, you wouldn't know it," Fred said, shaking his head.

Sophie shrugged. "Actually, I only know one high school in England, so you're right, I probably wouldn't know it. I was just trying to mess with you."

"Ah, see," Fred smiled at Sara, "she has a sense of humor. I'm trying to get Sara to have more fun. She can be rather uptight."

"Fred," Sara rolled her eyes.

"It's true," Fred said.

"How's that working out?" Sophie asked, smiling.

"Really great, actually," Fred said, looking at Sara with a grin.

"You make it sound like I'm a test subject," Sara said in a frustrated tone.

"You are," Fred winked.

"Stop winking," she said, crossing her arms.

"No," Fred winked again.

"The old married couple is at it again," Katie rolled her eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, they actually were improving since we got here two days ago, but now…" Katie trailed off and shrugged.

Sophie giggled. "So, you're going to need someone to show you around school. I can help."

"Oh, that would be great," Sara said, smiling over the top of her seat at Sophie. "The last thing I need is to be late to my classes."

"Oh, I know," Sophie said, nodding. "I hate to be late."

"So do I!" Sara exclaimed. She noticed Fred raise his eyebrows at George and she had to fight the urge to smack him upside the head.

When they got to school, Sophie waited outside the principal's office while Sara led the way inside so that they could be given their schedules.

The principal's name was Mr. Perry and he was very nice, but it was obvious that he meant business. He made it clear that they were going to be treated just the same as every other student at school and they would have to follow the rules just the same as everybody else.

"Of course," Sara nodded as Fred and George stared expressionless at the principal. Sara wouldn't be surprised if they had another Muggle plank working itself out in their heads right now. Katie only looked mildly interested in what Mr. Perry was saying and she kept glancing out the window.

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss Sheridan," the principal grinned, standing up from behind his desk. "Now, here are your schedules."

Fred, George, and Katie brightened at the mention of schedules. It was the most exciting part of the morning.

"Class begins in ten minutes. In five minutes, the warning bell will ring and you will have five minutes to get to your homeroom. It is especially important to be in home room for attendance or else it will be assumed you are absent for the day or that you are skipping school, unless you can give us a note or a phone call from one of your parents. Understand?"

"Yes," Sara said as the other three simply nodded.

They left the principal's office and found Sophie waiting outside, leaning against the wall. The lobby was crowded with kids coming into school. Although it was a lot smaller than Hogwarts, the crowd was making Sara uneasy.

"What do your schedules look like?" Sophie asked eagerly, pushing off from the wall.

Sara looked at her schedule for the first time. The first thing on it was the homeroom thing that Mr. Perry had mentioned. "Homeroom," she mumbled, trying to figure out what it could be.

"Did you have homeroom at your other school?" Sophie asked.

"No," Sara said.

"Oh, well it's only a ten minute time period in the beginning of the day for attendance, announcements, notices and other things like that. Hey, look, Sara, you're in my homeroom. Room 109."

Sara nodded. "Cool." She looked at the paper in her hands again. After homeroom, she had an English class, followed by History, Math, PE, lunch, a Chemistry class, a creative writing class and a psychology class. All of it sounded pretty interesting to her. Except for the PE class, of course. She was not the athletic type.

She compared schedules with Fred, George and Katie, with Sophie chiming in here and there with her own schedule.

Sara had English, Math, PE, and Chemistry with Fred. George and Katie were also in their English and Math classes. Sara had History with Katie, and creative writing and Psychology with Sophie. George was in her creative writing class as well and they all had the same lunch period.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief. At least she would have a familiar face in every class, especially lunch and gym. She figured those would be the two worst places to not have any friends.

Unfortunately, they all had different homerooms except for Sophie and Sara. They had time for Sophie to show them where each of their homerooms were. They had just watched Katie nervously walk into her homeroom, looking slightly pale, when the warning bell rang.

"We have to go," Sophie said, speed walking down the hallway.

"How far away is our homeroom?" Sara asked, trying to keep up with Sophie the speed walker.

"Not far, but I have issues with time. I always think I'm going to be late," Sophie laughed. "Like I said, I'm a perfectionist."

"I understand." Sara was nervously hoping they wouldn't be late for homeroom. The principal's words about being late were still ringing in her head. Plus, she didn't like to be late in general, a trait that wasn't helping her now.

She thought of how Fred and George had so easily walked into their classrooms, looking as calm as ever. They were going to fit in just fine, although it didn't seem as if Sara was doing too bad herself. She and Sophie seemed to be getting along.

"Okay, here we are," Sophie stopped in front of a door and pulled it open, letting Sara go inside first.

"Thanks," Sara said quietly, stepping inside the room.

The homeroom teacher, Mrs. Green, was young and very perky. Too perky for this early in the morning, but Sara didn't really mind. To Sara's discomfort, Mrs. Green introduced her to the whole class, making her stand up at the front of the room.

"You're from England?" asked a girl in the front row.

"Yeah, I am," Sara answered.

"I love your accent!" the girl said. "Say more words!"

Sara blinked, caught a little off guard. Luckily, Mrs. Green came to the rescue.

"Now, let's not make Sara feel uncomfortable," Mrs. Green said. "Sara, you can take a seat anywhere you'd like."

Sophie was gesturing to the empty seat next to her, so Sara made her way over and sat down.

"You got lucky," a boy on Sara's other side said with a sarcastic smirk. "That's the health issue desk."

"Excuse me?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We've been in school for two weeks," the boy said. "During the first week, the boy who sat there threw up all over the place. Last week, the girl who was sitting there got a bloody nose. I'd watch out if I were you."

"Oh, gross," Sara looked at the desktop, repulsed.

"Ricky's just being a goof," Sophie said, rolling her eyes. "It was just a coincidence that those things happened. Right after school starts, everyone gets sick since they aren't really immune to all the germs yet."

"Sophie's our walking encyclopedia," the boy who was apparently named Ricky said.

"I noticed," Sara answered, still looking down at her desk. Maybe she would be another vomit person. She was still feeling nervous, despite the fact that today was going rather well so far. On the bright side, if she did vomit, at least she'd have made her contribution to the sick desk. Ricky could tell the next victim all about her some day in the future.

Mrs. Green was checking off names on her attendance sheet and the room was noisy as she worked, glancing up every few seconds to check to see if a certain person was there.

"Mrs. Green's incredible with remembering names and faces," Sophie said. "We started school two weeks ago and she already knows everyone in here. That's why she doesn't need to call out names anymore."

"Wow, I wish I were that good at memorization," Sara answered.

"That makes two of us," Sophie said, shaking her head.

A few people sitting around Sara introduced themselves and smiled at her. They also asked a few questions about where she lived beforehand. 'What's England like?' 'Why are you here?' 'Do you like it here so far?' and 'Is it a lot different here?' were the most popular questions it seemed. Sara tried to answer them as well as she could. She wondered how the others were doing and if they were dealing with being bombarded with questions too.

Once the bell rang to signal the end of homeroom, Sara grabbed her bag and took a deep breath. She felt as if she could breathe again after being suffocated by her classmates.

"Overwhelming, isn't it?" Sophie asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll get used to it," Sara answered. "Um, would you mind directing me to Room 322 for my English class?"

"Sure," Sophie smiled and pointed her the right way before heading off in the opposite direction.

Sara took a deep breath and turned towards towards the drection she needed to go. She was off to her very first class at a Muggle high school.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Friendship is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything." _**-Muhammad Ali**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>It was strange for Fred to walk into this "homeroom" that Muggles had without George next to him. At Hogwarts he had been in every single class with his twin. Didn't Muggles understand how important it was that twins be kept in all the same classes? Well, Fred and George at least. How were they supposed to plan pranks if they only had three classes together? At least he had English, Math and History with George. History was the only class they had together without Katie or Sara. It was the perfect class to plan pranks in, especially if it was going to be as boring as History of Magic.<p>

Homeroom was at least interesting. It was ten minutes of goofing off. He noticed a few kids doing last minute homework and he could guarantee that he would be doing the same once he had homework. Or he could get Sara to help him again. He smirked at the thought.

"What are you smirking about? Looks like there's for a good reason for it," a voice said from next to him. Fred looked up to see another boy standing near his desk, smiling at him.

"Oh, I was just thinking," Fred answered.

"About a girl?" the boy teased. He was smirking himself now. "You just got here." He let out a friendly laugh.

Fred laughed with him, a little nervously. The boy didn't have to know the girl Fred was thinking about wasn't one that he had met today. "I'm Fred," he said.

"I'm Kevin," said the boy. "I've never met anyone from another country."

Fred smiled and glanced up at the homeroom teacher. He was young, probably in his late twenties, early thirties at the latest and his name was Mr. Gold. Fred thought he looked like an excellent person to prank. Younger people were always easier to prank. They weren't wizened up enough. Currently, the teacher was busy talking at the door with another teacher and his back was to the class.

He glanced back at Kevin. "Watch this," he said. He stood up and went to the chalkboard. He could feel the eyes of half the class on him as he picked up a piece of chalk and wedged it into the middle of one of the erasers. Smirking, he returned to his seat. Now when the teacher used the eraser, he would smudge chalk all over the board. Too bad that there wasn't really a need to use the chalkboard in homeroom.

Fortunately, Fred was wrong. Once Mr. Gold had finished his conversation at the door, he turned and wrote the date on the board.

"Excuse me, but today is the 22nd, not the 23rd," a girl in the front row said.

"My mistake," he said. He reached for the eraser and Fred felt Kevin poke his arm and heard him try to stifle his laughter.

Fred's grin widened as Mr. Gold grabbed the eraser. It was almost as if this were happening in slow motion. Fred was having trouble containing his laughter, but somehow he managed. If he laughed now, it would give it away.

However, the teacher didn't put the eraser to the board. Instead he flipped it over and with a smile, pulled out the piece of chalk. Fred's mouth dropped open and Kevin let out a whispered "huh?"

Mr. Gold was chuckling. "Good one," he said quietly, still staring down at the chalk and eraser. Then, he continued on with writing the date on the board like nothing had happened.

"Has anyone ever tried that prank on him before?" Fred whispered to Kevin.

"No," Kevin shook his head. "Not that I know of anyway. This is only his first year at this school, so he's new, like you. Nobody's really had time for a prank I guess but you'd think that would make him more susceptible to them."

Fred had to agree with Kevin. He was also surprised. His pranks had almost always worked. The only person pranks never worked on was his mum, but he and George hadn't given up on her yet.

The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom and Kevin waved goodbye before bolting out of the room. Fred took his time. He wasn't in any particular hurry to get to his English class.

"This was your doing wasn't it?"

Fred looked up. It was Mr. Gold who had spoken and he was holding the chalk and eraser in his hands. He was also smiling, which meant that he wasn't angry. That was a good sign, at least.

Fred was about to lie, but decided against it. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I have eyes in the back of my head," he answered. "No, but seriously, I played this joke on my teachers all the time when I was in school."

"But how did you know I did it?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I was like you once. I can spot a fellow prankster from a mile away. Plus, you walked in here without a hint of nervousness. You're obviously one of those outgoing types who would have no problem trying to pull a prank on their first day at a new school. Anyway, I figured it wouldn't hurt to check the eraser."

"I'm not used to failed pranks," Fred said. He liked this guy. He was cool and from the looks of it, he had his priorities straight.

Mr. Gold was scanning his attendance lists, most likely for his first class of the day. "You do know you're in my first period class, right?" he said. "You don't even have to leave the room." He looked at Fred and smiled.

"Oh," Fred said, feeling stupid. He hadn't even bothered to double check his schedule for the room number yet. He had just assumed it wouldn't be in the same room.

"It's normal. It is your first day after all. I'd only be alarmed if you'd been here for weeks already and didn't know where you were going."

Fred smiled and returned to his seat. He was the only one in the room and technically early for his first class. He definitely looked like an overachiever right now. Usually he made it to classes with seconds to spare, never mind getting there about five minutes early. Getting to class early was something people like Sara and Hermione did, and from the looks of it, Sophie as well.

He began tapping his pencil on the desk while he waited. Mr. Gold was shuffling through papers. A few more students walked into the classroom, making it three students instead of just Fred. He kept his eye on the door, looking for Sara, George and Katie.

Sara was the first one of his friends to enter the room. It figured. She spotted him and made a beeline for the seat next to him. "You're early," she said, sounding surprised.

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

"This is my homeroom. I didn't have to go anywhere."

"Oh, well that explains it. What's the teacher like?" Sara was pulling out her books, a notebook, and about five pens.

"He's cool, and very smart. He's a fellow prankster."

"How would you know that?" Sara asked. Fred laughed. He had made her nervous. She was expecting the worst.

"I tried to prank him. He was too smart for me, though and he knew the prank was coming and he also knew it was me."

Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What did you do?"

"A classic Muggle trick; putting the chalk inside the eraser."

"At least it was harmless," Sara answered.

"I'm going to try to prank him again. Once George gets here, I have to tell him. We've got a code red on our hands."

"First of all, no you will not be trying again to prank the teacher," Sara hissed as more students filed in. "Secondly, a code red?"

"Yeah, it means someone who's difficult to prank," Fred answered. George had entered the room. He had apparently caught up to Katie, since she was right beside him. George took a seat in front of Fred and Katie sat next to George and in front of Sara.

"We have a code red," Fred said to George, whose eyes lit up.

"Who?"

"Mr. Gold," Fred gestured to the teacher.

"You are not going to pull more pranks on him," Sara hissed again.

Fred ignored her. "I tried to prank him already. The classic chalk in the eraser trick, but he didn't fall for it and he knew it was me. He said he was a prankster when he was in school so I bet he knows all the old tricks. We're going to have to step up our game."

"Definitely," George nodded.

"No," Sara said.

"It's none of your business," Fred said finally. It came out a little harsher than he intended and he widened his eyes immediately after he had spoken.

Sara didn't seem fazed. She just pursed her lips and turned to the front of the room.

Mr. Gold took attendance. When he reached Fred and George's names, he smiled. "Ah, you have a twin." He looked at Fred and raised an eyebrow. Fred knew that he knew that they were going to be double the trouble.

"Yeah," Fred nodded.

Mr. Gold nodded and tossed the attendance sheet back onto his desk before hopping to sit on top of the desk rather than in his chair behind it.

"I like this guy's seating choice," Fred whispered to George, who nodded and raised his hand.

"Can we sit on top of our desks too?" George asked. "It's only fair, I think."

Mr. Gold looked as if he was going to say no, but then he paused. "Go for it."

"What?" Fred asked. He hadn't expected that answer.

"Go for it, and quickly before I change my mind."

"Wicked!" Fred and George said together. They stood up and hopped onto their desks, putting their books in their laps.

"Come on, everyone sit on their desks." Mr. Gold was smiling now. He was definitely a cool teacher. None of the teachers were like this at Hogwarts. There were good teachers, of course, but none of them had Mr. Gold's sense of humor.

Fred and George grinned as the rest of the class hesitated and then all at once, with the crinkling of paper, sat on their desks; all except Sara, who sat there, looking horrified.

"Come on, Sara," Fred whispered. "Join the fun."

"This is ridiculous," she answered. "I will not participate in such childish behavior." She crossed her arms and sniffed.

"It's considered part of Operation Fun," Fred said.

Mr. Gold had overheard her and he spoke before Sara could respond to Fred. "What if I count this as extra credit?"

Sara stared at him. "Extra credit isn't something as simple as sitting on your desk. Extra credit is-,"

"So you don't want it?" Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow and looked on the verge of laughter.

Sara didn't answer, but she stood up and climbed onto her desk with a huff.

"Isn't this fun?" Fred asked, reaching over and patting her leg.

"No," she answered. She pulled her leg away, but not before Fred had noticed the light pink color her cheeks had turned.

It must be his imagination, though, or he was interpreting it the wrong way. Sara would never like him. She hated him, or at least she had. Even now, she wasn't exactly begging for them to be best friends. She was probably only tolerating him until they went back home. Plus why would she ever like him when everything he did was something she disapproved of?

Mr. Gold conducted the whole class with everyone on their desks. It was great. Fred actually found himself wanting to listen in this class. Sara, of course, threw her hand up multiple times to put in her input on the book the class had just read.

"How do you know so much about this book?" Fred whispered. "Actually, let me guess. It's your second favorite book and you're read it so many times, the cover's falling off." He grinned.

She shot him a look. "No, I read it as soon as we got all of our books for school. I wanted to be prepared."

Fred blinked at her. He hadn't even touched any of his Muggle school books. He figured he would just catch up once he had been in class for a day or two and got into the swing of things. George and Katie were doing the same and Fred figured that it was what most normal people would do. But then again, Sara wasn't exactly normal.

When the bell rang, Sara dragged Katie out the door towards their History class. George barely had enough time to kiss his girlfriend goodbye.

Fred didn't see Sara again until third period. It was Math class. This was going to be great. Fred had the feeling that he was going to hate this class. Chemistry too. They were the classes that most related to Potions. He had just gotten out of Chemistry, and the teacher was decent. The great part, though, was that Sara was in this class and since they were living together he could get help from her whenever he wanted.

Fred and George made it to math class just as the bell was ringing. Katie and Sara were already sitting in the room, in the second row.

"Just in time," the teacher said in a monotone voice, glaring at Fred and George. He did not look like a friendly man at all. Fred immediately knew that he was going to dislike this teacher. He could tell this man was going to be another Snape.

Fred took a seat behind Sara and George sat behind Katie. She turned her head and he gave her a kiss.

"That kind of behavior is not acceptable in my class." The teacher was glaring at them from the front of the room and at his words, the whole class turned to stare at George and Katie. Katie had turned red, but George was just staring at the teacher with his mouth open.

"She's my girlfriend," he said.

"Yes, and if I were married, I wouldn't bring my wife in here and act inappropriately," the teacher said.

"It wasn't inappropriate," George said.

"George, this isn't the time for arguing," Katie whispered.

"But I don't understand," George cut across her, his voice rising slightly. He was getting annoyed. Fred knew better than anyone that he and George both hated being reprimanded unfairly and it wasn't like George and Katie had been fully locked at the lips during a lesson. The kiss had lasted about two seconds and class hadn't even started.

"I am the teacher. I make the rules."

"But class hasn't technically started yet."

"The bell rang already. If you recall, you and your twin were arriving just as it rang.  
>"But you hadn't even started talking yet," George argued. "It wasn't like you were teaching."<p>

"Rules are rules, Mr.…?"

"Weasley."

"Ah, yes, you're the exchange students." The teacher glanced around at the four of them.

Fred had to stifle a snort. As if this guy didn't know. It was quite obvious they weren't from here. Who was this guy, anyway? Fred didn't even know his name.

"I think," the teacher, who Fred had dubbed Snape Jr. said, "that a detention is in order for you and your girlfriend." He smirked at George and Katie.

"For what?" Fred asked, appalled. This guy wasn't going to mess with his twin.

"For having a disregard for the rules, and if you're wise, you'll be quiet before I hand out a detention to you as well."

"Katie didn't do anything," George said. "If you're going to give out detention, I was the one acting up." He made air quotes around the words 'acting up.'

"You both are at fault here."

Fred poked Sara in the back. Was she going to stick up for them or was she going to sit there and be afraid of getting in trouble? She let out a squeak when Fred poked her, something that didn't go unnoticed by the teacher.

"Do you have something to say?" Snape Jr. glanced at his attendance sheet, "Miss Sheridan?"

Sara cleared her throat. "I don't agree with your decision to punish them," she said quietly.

"Well, it's not your place to decide what I do," Snape Jr. said, "so your opinion is worthless."

"It's still not fair," Sara said, raising her eyes to look him in the eye.

_Wow,_ Fred thought. Sara was actually disagreeing with a teacher to his face. It had taken a little prodding, but she was actually doing it. Fred wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't been there to witness it.

"Do you want a detention as well?"

"No," Sara said, looking back down at her books.

Snape Jr. turned back to George and Katie. "Your detention will be immediately after school in this room. Don't be late."

George continued to look furious and Katie looked embarrassed and upset.

"Don't go," Fred said to George and Katie. "Don't go to the detention."

"Do you want to give the teacher another excuse to punish them?" Sara asked, turning around.

"Sara's right," Katie sighed. "I don't want to go, but I don't want to get on his bad side even further."

George didn't say anything. He just began doodling in his notebook.

"Miss Sheridan, will you please turn around?" Snape Jr. snapped.

Sara turned red and faced the front again. Fred smirked. It was kind of funny to watch her get embarrassed.

When the teacher's back was turned, a piece of paper hit Fred in the back. He turned around. It was Kevin, sitting a few rows back from him and one row over.

"The guy's crazy," he mouthed. Fred nodded, smiled and turned back around.

Another piece of paper hit him in the back. He turned around to face Kevin again. "What?" he mouthed.

"Who's your friend?" Kevin was pointing at Sara. Fred's stomach fell. He told himself that Kevin just wanted to know. After all, the school had gotten four new kids in one day. He was probably trying to be friendly. Plus, there was no reason to be upset because Fred didn't like her like that.

He snapped out of his daydream and looked back at Kevin. "Sara," he mouthed back.

Kevin nodded and smiled. Fred turned to face the front again. He couldn't pay attention to what Snape Jr. was saying. It wouldn't have made any sense to him anyway. At least now he had an excuse to ask Sara for help. As friends, of course, because he didn't like her that way, and if Kevin wanted to be friends with her then that was fine. Except for the fact that Fred didn't think that Kevin wanted to be just friends with Sara. That was fine too of course. Fred didn't care if Kevin wanted to date Sara. The only problem was that maybe he did care just a little bit.

* * *

><p>When the bell finally rang, Sara made her way to something called her "locker." It was a metal door in the wall near her homeroom where she could keep all of her books. She hadn't been there all day in fear of it making her late for one of her classes. She dumped off the books she didn't need and slammed the door shut. A boy was standing there, leaning up against the locker next to her. She recognized him from her math class.<p>

"Hi, I'm Kevin," he said with a smile, sticking out his hand.

"Sara," she said slowly, shaking the hand he was holding out.

"So, you're the new kid."

"One of them."

Kevin nodded. "Right. I met Fred earlier. He's a cool guy."

"I guess you could say that."

"Why, you don't like him?"

"No, it's not that. I don't know. He just occasionally gets on my nerves."

"Oh," Kevin said, "so you aren't dating him or anything?"

"Dating him? No." She shook her head.

"Oh, I see," Kevin nodded. "Hey, do you have a cell phone?"

"A what?" she asked. She immediately realized her mistake. She was supposed to know what he was talking about.

"A cell phone." Kevin pulled out a small black object from his pocket. It looked like a telephone, but smaller.

"Oh, no, I don't have one," she said.

"What, do they not have these in England?" Kevin joked.

"Oh, no we do," she said. She was sure that people in Muggle England must have them. "I just don't have one. Neither do the others. Our families are all very opinionated on that kind of thing." She hoped Kevin bought that.

He did. "Oh, that's too bad, but it's okay. Hey, do you need me to walk you home?"

Sara opened her mouth to answer, but before any words could come out, someone grabbed her arm. It was Fred.

"Nope, no time for that. We have to get home. Sara's going to help me with the math homework. She's very smart. She knows everything."

"Oh, okay then. So I'll see you tomorrow." Kevin looked disappointed.

"Yeah, sure," Sara said. It was all she could manage because Fred was dragging her away. "What was that for?" she asked when they were finally out the front doors.

"I do need help on my math homework. Did we even have homework in that class? I wasn't really listening." They began walking towards their bus. Katie and George were going to meet them at home later.

"We do have homework," she answered. "And don't expect this to become a habit or for me to do your homework for you just because you don't pay attention. Just because the teacher is Snape's personality twin doesn't mean you get to slack off."

"Of course it does," Fred grinned. "I was thinking the exact same thing about how he reminded me of Snape. Oh, and nice job disagreeing with him to his face today."

"I probably wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't poked me, but I was thinking it."

"Oh, so it's like I gave you the courage. I'm flattered." Fred put a hand to his heart.

"No, that's not it at all," she said, speeding up. Fred caught up to her and she could see him grinning out of the corner of her eye. The truth was that Fred was right in a way. She had said something because of him, in a lame attempt to loosen up and be more like him and George and not such an uptight classroom robot all of the time. It was so strange what Fred could make her do.


	13. Chapter 13

_"You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flipped somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is suddenly the only person you can imagine yourself with." _**-Anonymous**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let's get started on that homework since you were in such a hurry to get home and do it," Sara dropped her bag on the floor by the couch.<p>

"Do we have to start it now?" Fred complained.

"Well, we can get it over with and you were in such a hurry to get home I thought you wanted to do it. Shocking, I know, but that's what I thought. I guess I was wrong." She looked at him, confused.

"Can we at least relax for a little while? We just got home."

"Why were you in such a hurry to get back if it wasn't to do homework?" Sara asked, sitting on the couch.

"Well," Fred began.

"I'm waiting," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wanted to ask you what that machine was in that room upstairs. It's next to the bathroom." Fred spoke quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked.

Fred walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

He dragged her up the stairs and flung open a door next to the bathroom. It was a tiny room, a little smaller than the bathroom, with two white machines inside.

"I thought this was just a closest, but I investigated this morning and found these things." He pointed at the machines. "What are they?"

Sara stared at the machines for a moment. She looked up at the shelf above them and saw a container. She picked it up, took off the cap and sniffed it. "This is soap, or something like that," she said, holding out the container. Fred sniffed it.

"Yeah, definitely soap."

"I think," Sara said slowly. "These machines are how Muggles wash and dry clothes."

"Really?" Fred said, looking impressed that Muggles had such a convenient way to wash clothes. "Let's try it."

"I don't know how it works," Sara answered, shaking her head.

"It can't be that hard." Fred left the room and came back seconds later with a small pile of clothes. "We'll even use my clothes in case we mess it up."

"Oh how generous of you," Sara rolled her eyes.

Fred figured out how to open the machine and he dumped his clothes in before shutting the machine's door. "Now what?"

"Didn't I tell you I don't know how it works?" Sara let out an exasperated sigh.

Fred bit his lip and stared at the machine as if he were expecting it to start talking and give them the answers.

"My guess is we put this soap stuff in," Sara pointed to where she suspected they put the soap. That would make the most sense, since starting the machine before putting the soap in would be silly.

"Okay," Fred picked up the soap container and poured some in. A lot of it, actually.

"Don't you think that's too much?" Sara peered at the amount of soap Fred had poured.

"No," Fred shrugged, closing the machine's lid again.

After a minute, they found a button that said 'start.' Fred pushed it and the machine turned on and started making noises.

"I hope that's supposed to happen," Sara bit her lip. The last thing she wanted was to break something in this house that she didn't even own.

"I think it sounds fine. Look at that, we figured out how to work this strange Muggle contraption." He threw his arm around Sara's shoulder.

"Well, we should go start on that homework," Sara said quickly. She felt her face heating up again and she didn't want Fred to see. She ducked out from under his arm and headed down the stairs, ignoring the slight hurt look that flickered across his face.

When she reached the couch, she sat down and pulled out the homework. "Do you remember anything the teacher talked about in class today?"

"No, I don't even know what his name is. I've been calling him Snape Jr. in my head."

Sara let out a small laugh, but quickly covered her mouth.

"Why do you always do that?" Fred asked.

"Do what?"

"It's as if you catch yourself laughing and try to stop yourself. You're not going to get in trouble for laughing," Fred said, sitting down next to her. "You were laughing the other day at the park. You have a nice laugh. I wish I heard it sooner and more often, actually."

Sara felt herself blushing again. This time Fred noticed.

"Did I embarrass you?" he teased loudly.

She didn't answer. Instead, she put her book in his lap, already opened to the right page, and pointed to it.

"You need to help me, not just point to the book," Fred grinned.

"Okay, well, let's start with the first problem," she said. The book was easy to follow. Sara had actually learned more from reading the book than listening to Snape Junior teach.

"What is Snape Junior's name anyway?" Fred asked, about twenty minutes later. Sara had taught him how to do the homework and they had been quietly working on it.

"Mr. Furtivo," Sara answered without looking up.

"I'm still going to call him Snape Junior," Fred said.

"As long as it's not to his face," Sara responded.

"He wouldn't understand anyway," Fred shrugged. "I could always tell him that Snape was a heroic historical figure back in England."

"Sure, whatever you want," Sara said. She erased her answer to the problem she had been working on for the past ten minutes. She couldn't get it, no matter what she tried.

Fred leaned towards her and looked at her paper. "Wouldn't the answer be five? That's what I got at least."

"How did you get five?" she asked.

Fred took her pencil and paper and showed her what he did. The answer was right.

"You're getting good at this. Pretty soon you won't need me to help you," Sara said with a smile.

"Oh I will," Fred assured her.

"I wonder if the wash is done," Sara said. "We'll have to figure out how to work the drying machine, only I expect it's almost the same thing."

"Let's go check." Fred jumped up, looking excited to take a break from homework. They raced up the stairs and flung open the door to the laundry room. Sara's hands instantly flew to her mouth. Suds were overflowing from the machine and covering half the floor already.

"We have to go turn it off!" she cried.

Fred's eyes had gone wide with shock and he slowly started making his way through the suds, trying to keep his balance. Sara followed him and together they swatted the soap out of the way to reach the buttons on the machine. It was Sara who finally found the off button and she pushed it. The machine stopped overflowing, but the floor was still covered in soap.

Fred scooped up a handful of suds and blew them into the air. They fell like snowflakes back onto the ground.

"We have to clean this up. There's no time for goofing around," Sara scolded him, trying to make it back to the door. She hadn't even taken two steps when she slipped and fell to the ground with a small scream.

Fred burst out laughing and Sara sent him a glare. How dare he laugh at her? The room was a mess and she could have gotten hurt.

"Here, I'll help you." Fred held out his hand, still laughing.

Sara took it, but gave it a pull and Fred joined her on the floor with a thump and a surprised look on his face.

Now Sara was laughing and it was like the time at the beach. She wasn't trying to hold back or hide her laughter. It just kept coming out.

"Oh, you think that was funny?" Fred asked. He picked up more suds and blew them in her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and laughed harder.

"I haven't laughed this hard in a long time," she sighed, leaning against the machine.

"I know," Fred smirked, leaning up against the machine as well.

She turned to look at him and shot him a glare before giggling again. Fred smiled at her.

"I meant what I said earlier. You do have a nice laugh."

Sara was aware of her cheeks turning pink, but she was finding it hard to look away from Fred's incredibly blue eyes. She was finding it hard to even blink.

Fred was leaning slowly towards her and Sara knew what was coming. She could turn her head away, but she didn't especially want to. But maybe she should. She couldn't kiss Fred. She didn't like him, except she realized that she really did. She wasn't an idiot and she couldn't keep lying to herself anymore.

When Fred's face as about an inch away, there was a slam from downstairs as the front door opened and closed forcefully.

"Fred? Sara?" Katie yelled. "Where are you guys?"

Fred let out a dejected sigh and leaned back against the washing machine.

Sara's heart was racing and she felt jittery as if there was an electrical current in her veins.

"Fred?" It was George's voice this time.

"You go downstairs and tell them what happened. I'll clean this up," Sara said quietly as she calmed down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Okay." Fred crawled to the door before standing up and leaving with one last glance at Sara.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the machine. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Dinner that night was quiet. Both Fred and Sara weren't very talkative. Sara knew that she was thinking about the almost kiss earlier that day and she guessed that Fred was too. It wasn't that things were awkward, but they had definitely changed.

"What's going on with you two?" George asked. "You keep glancing at each other when the other isn't looking and you're awfully quiet. Did something happen while Katie and I were in detention?"

"Did you get into a huge fight?" Katie asked.

"No, that's not it," Fred said, stabbing his food with his fork. Sara watched him, wondering what he was going to say, if he was going to say anything else at all on the subject.

"Well, then, what?" George asked. "Was it something else?" A grin was spreading over his face.

_Oh dear, he knows,_ Sara thought.

"No, nothing happened," Fred said, glancing at George.

"Okay, okay," George laughed and threw up his hands.

Sara bit her lip and looked down at her food. She didn't know if she was glad or upset that Fred hadn't told George and Katie what had happened. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to know, but she had to wonder if the fact that Fred didn't say anything meant that the almost kiss hadn't meant anything; if it was really 'nothing' to him.

She liked to think it had meant something. It was him who had been initiating it and unless he was playing her or something along those lines, then he had to have wanted it. She didn't think he was that heartless that he would do something as awful as play people.

The whole thing was driving her crazy. It took her a long time to fall asleep that night. She kept tossing and turning, thinking about all the possibilities and what this meant and what that meant. This was why she had never wanted to fall for someone. It was so confusing. She had always thought people that were dating were so cute and happy, like Katie and George, but it was the before stages that were so confusing. The 'does he or she like me or not' stage.

The next morning, Sara was exhausted from her lack of sleep and she struggled to pay attention in classes. That was so unlike her. Usually, she was always paying attention and never had any difficulty doing it. Fred was really messing her up.

She and Fred had gone back to acting like they had been. They were getting along, but with the occasional argument.

Sara was ready to go home by her math class, and it was only third period. She was so tired, and being tired made her cranky and upset. It didn't help that she wasn't fond of her math class either.

Mr. Furtivo, aka Snape Jr., was walking up and down the rows, checking homework. He was currently trying to check this blonde girl's homework who sat on the opposite side of the room from Sara, but the girl didn't have her homework.

"I had cheerleading practice last night," the girl complained. "I didn't have time."

"Mallory, if you want to do well in school, you'll make time," Snape Junior said. His tone was nowhere near as snappish as it had been with George and Katie the day before, though.

"But I really was so busy and tired yesterday. Can I please hand it in tomorrow for half credit?"

Mr. Furtivo sighed. "Okay, but make sure you bring it to me tomorrow."

When he reached Sara's desk, she proudly showed him her homework and he took a long time looking at it. "You forgot a negative sign right there," he said.

"I thought this was just a check to see if it was done, not to see if the answers were right," Sara said politely. She could practically hear Fred's mouth drop open in surprise. Yes, she was standing up to a teacher again.

"I am the teacher and I can take a look at any student's homework at will. Right now, I'm considering only giving you partial credit."

"Why?" she gasped. "For forgetting a negative sign?"

"For that and for your backtalk."

"Backtalk!" Fred said, jumping in before Sara could answer.

"Fred, stop, this is my problem."

"Yes, it certainly is," Snape Junior said. He made a mark on his paper and sneered at Sara.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. This man needed to get his priorities straight. Either that, or there was some favoritism going on.

Sara had never had problems with teachers before. Even the real Snape hadn't graded her unfairly even if he could be a little rude sometimes.

That afternoon, Sara was in one of the girls bathrooms when she heard two other girls come in. She recognized the voices. One was Mallory, the girl from math class, and the other was her best friend, April. She peeked through the crack in the stall door and saw them fixing their hair.

"So, are you going to talk to him?" April was asking.

Sara pressed her ear closer to the door to hear what they were saying. She normally didn't like eavesdropping, but for some reason this time she couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I think I am," Mallory said. "He's definitely cute. Too bad his twin already has a girlfriend, or else you could go for him."

Sara's eyes widened. They were talking about Fred.

"Do you think Fred likes that other girl, though? The other exchange student, Sara?" April asked.

Sara took a deep breath and her eyes widened.

"No," Mallory said, "and even if he does, I can make him change his mind. I always get what I want."

Sara's stomach clenched as the girls laughed and left the bathroom. Great, there was no way she could compete with Mallory if she was thinking of going after Fred. Mallory was the typical pretty and popular girl, with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. From the looks of it, she knew what she was doing and she knew how to get guys to turn into goo at her feet.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kevin said, catching up with Sara as she was walking to her locker after her last class.<p>

"Hey," she answered dully.

"What's wrong? Are you upset about math class? Don't worry about it. The guy's a jerk."

"Why does he like Mallory so much?" Sara asked, opening her locker and glaring at the door as if it were responsible for her bad day.

Kevin shrugged. "Who knows? She moved here from California I think it was, over the summer, but you'd think she's been here for years. She fits right in."

Sara shook her head. "I don't get it. He seems to hate me and my friends the most and he loves her."

"Don't stress about it too much, okay?" Kevin said, smiling. "He won't fail you on purpose. He can't. If he does, you can go to the principal."

"I'm leaving in a month anyway," Sara shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He just makes me mad."

She closed her locker and looked down the hallway. Fred was walking with George and Katie down the hallway. They were probably coming to catch up with her.

"So, can I bring you home today? My older brother has a car. He can bring us to your house. I would do it myself if I had my license and a car."

"Kevin, that's nice of you, but-," Sara began, but then over his shoulder she noticed Mallory come out of nowhere and stop in front of Fred. She was twirling her hair and smiling. George and Katie looked annoyed with her, and Fred was smiling as if he were just trying to be nice. Hopefully that's what he was doing.

Sara watched as Mallory touched Fred's arm and continued to talk with that huge smile on her face.

"Earth to Sara!" Kevin was waving his hand in front of her face.  
>"Sorry," she said, blinking and looking back at Kevin.<p>

"So do you want a ride?"

She looked back at Mallory and Fred. "Yes, I do actually," she said.

"Great," Kevin exclaimed.

They walked together to Kevin's brother's car. Minutes later, Kevin's brother arrived. He was a nice guy and he and Kevin both talked to Sara the whole way home. She held the conversation mainly to be polite. She was really in no mood to talk right now.

"Turn left here and it's the third house on the left," she said.

"Nice house," Kevin said. "Hey, I just thought, you must have a house phone!"

"Um, yes we do, actually."

"Great, well I was wondering if I could have the number." Kevin scratched the back of his ear nervously.

"Um," Sara began, but then she thought again of Fred and Mallory. "Yeah, here it is. She took out a pen and grabbed Kevin's hand, writing the number on his palm.

"Cool, thanks," Kevin grinned.

"No problem. Thanks for the ride." Sara got out of the car and let herself into the house. Nobody was home yet and she was glad. She ran up to her room and shut the door, planning to bury herself in her homework for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Looks like someone has a crush on you," George nudged Fred with his arm as they continued down the hallway.<p>

They had just escaped, or left, whatever sounded better, Mallory back at the end of the hallway. Fred had said that he needed to go do homework. That was his excuse for everything lately. It was strange.

"She's not my type, really," Fred said, wrinkling his nose. It was the truth. Usually he did go for the athletic type, but Sara had been the exception to that. Mallory was definitely not his type, though. She was one of those girls that thought they were great, but actually got on Fred's nerves. Most guys would drool over those types of girls, but not Fred.

"Oh, so is Sara your type?" George asked.

Fred didn't answer. The mention of Sara had gotten him thinking about the day before in the laundry room. He had almost kissed her, but then they had gotten interrupted. He had actually wanted to kiss her, too and he had been sure that she wasn't going to object.

He supposed this meant he actually did like Sara. He'd have to tell George. He had promised he wouldn't lie to get out of losing the bet and he wouldn't have done that anyway. It just wasn't who he was.

"Where is Sara anyway?" Katie asked, saving Fred from answering George's question.

Sure enough, Sara wasn't at her locker.

"She's usually waiting for us here at the end of the day," Fred said, frowning.

"Do you think she had to go talk to a teacher? Surely she wouldn't go to Mr. Furtivo and talk to him about what happened in class?" Katie asked.

"No, I don't think so," Fred shook his head.

They decided to check the classroom anyway, but it was empty.

"I wonder where she could have gone," George said.

"I'm thinking this is a time where those cell phones that Muggles use would come in handy," Fred added.

"Maybe she went to the bus already," Katie said, glancing at her watch. "Speaking of which, if we don't hurry, we'll miss it."

When they got on the bus, there was no sign of Sara. Sophie was sitting towards the back and she smiled when she saw them.

"How's school going for you?" she asked.

"Good," Katie said with a smile.

"Have you seen Sara?" Fred asked.

"Oh, she got a ride home with Kevin and his older brother. Kevin and I are friends and he texted me saying he was with her."

"Texted?" George asked.

"Yeah," Sophie held up one of those cell phones. "You must know what I'm talking about," she giggled. "Those messages people can type out and send on their phones."

"Right," George said, acting as if he had simply had a momentary mental block.

"She went home with Kevin?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, why? He likes her, you know. I think it's cute," Sophie shrugged.

Fred felt hurt. He had thought she wanted to kiss him yesterday before they were interrupted and now she was taking rides home with Kevin without even telling Fred or the others.

Fred took a deep breath. Maybe it didn't mean anything. Maybe she had just been trying to be nice, or was just trying to get Kevin to shut up. Maybe it was all a big misunderstanding. He hoped so at least. Kevin was also becoming more and more annoying by the minute.


	14. Chapter 14

_"There is never jealousy where there is not strong regard." _**-Washington Irving**

* * *

><p>"Sara?" Fred called once he had gotten home with George and Katie. There was no answer.<p>

"Maybe she's not home yet," Katie suggested.

"She left before we did, so she has to be home," Fred said, dropping his bag and turning towards Katie and George.

"Maybe she didn't go straight home," George said slowly, looking at Fred nervously. George probably already knew that Fred liked Sara and he was just waiting for him to admit it, which he would once he figured out what was going on.

Fred looked back at George. "Where would they go?" he asked.

George shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think she's in her room? Maybe she's doing homework and didn't hear us come in."

The three of them went upstairs to Sara's room. The door was closed. Fred knocked. There wasn't an answer, so he slowly pushed it open. Sara was lying on her bed, fast asleep and surrounded by papers and books. Fred smiled.

"See, she's here," George said, satisfied. "Nothing to worry about, Freddie." He patted Fred on the back.

After George and Katie had gone downstairs, Fred tiptoed into Sara's room. He still wanted to ask her about Kevin, but he wasn't going to wake her up for that. He neatly piled up all of her homework and put it on her desk. Then, he grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered her with it. She deserved to take a nap; she had looked completely exhausted in school that day.

When it was time for dinner, Fred went back upstairs to wake Sara up. To his surprise, she was already awake and doing homework again.

"Sorry," he said, "I would've knocked but I thought you were still sleeping. I was going to wake you up because dinner's ready."

"Okay," she said, not looking up.

Fred leaned against the door frame. "Why did you leave school without telling us today?"

"Kevin offered me a ride," she said. She wasn't writing anymore, but she hadn't met Fred's eye either.

"And you couldn't have waited for us and at least told us? You just left us to take the bus."

"What's wrong with the bus? And we all wouldn't have fit in the car anyway."

"That's not the point," Fred sighed.

"What is the point, Fred?" She finally met his eye.

"You should've let us know," he said quietly.

"Fine," she said icily. "I'll let you know the next time I take a ride home with a friend, _mother._" She jumped off the bed and brushed past him, down the stairs.

"Come on, there's no need to be so sarcastic with me. I'm just telling you what you should have done."

She turned around on the stairs and pointed a finger at him. "I don't need to be told what I can and can't do, Fred Weasley. I am not five years old. If you want me to be honest, I think I act a lot older than you do."

Fred gaped at her. She glared for a few seconds longer before turning and storming down the rest of the stairs.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked as they entered the kitchen. Katie and George turned to look at them.

"Why do you care?" Sara asked, angrily sitting in her seat and picking up her fork.

"Because you're being rude and I'd like to know what I did."

"Think about it, Fred," she snapped.

Fred looked at George and Katie, who were looking between him and Sara with their eyes wide and confused.

"Give me a hint," he said.

"Oh, of course, because why would you be able to figure it out on your own," she said.

Now Fred was getting really angry. "I honestly don't know! How do you expect me to figure out what I did to make you so mad?"

Sara didn't answer him. Fred ran a hand through his hair. This girl was incredibly annoying. He angrily sat down in his chair. "Girls," he mumbled.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them," George said with a laugh.

Despite his anger, Fred let out a small laugh. That was very true.

"Girls could say the same thing about boys," Katie sniffed.

"I'll say," Sara mumbled.

Fred had to hold his tongue to avoid saying something in return. He really didn't have the faintest idea of what he had done to upset her.

He didn't think he would ever understand girls.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed and it was now the beginning of October. Fred and George had been trying with no luck to prank Mr. Gold. He really did know every Muggle trick there was and none of their pranks had been successful yet. They weren't going to give up though.<p>

"We haven't tried gluing his pen to his desk," George said one morning. "We should try that, and not necessarily his pen. We could do a different object."

"What about multiple objects?" Fred asked, a grin spreading across his face. He and George were on their way to English class, having met up after homeroom.

An identical grin spread across George's face. "I like the way you think."

"And I like the way _you_ think," Fred answered. "When should we execute this genius plan?"

"What about today?" George twisted his arm around and reached into his bag, pulling out a small bottle of clear drying glue. "I brought this just in case."

Another grin spread over Fred's face. "Brilliant."

Luck was on their side when they reached their English classroom. Mr. Gold wasn't there yet and only a few students were in the classroom.

"Shh," George hissed at them. Fred smirked and he and George proceeded to glue down Mr. Gold's pen, coffee mug, and the metal holder that held the rest of his pens. They didn't dare touch the papers in case they ripped in the process of trying to pick them up.

"What are you doing?"

Fred looked up. Sara was standing on the other side of the desk, glaring at them. Katie was at her side, obviously trying to hold in her laughter.

"Pulling a prank. We've been trying to prank Mr. Gold since school started," Fred said. "You knew that."

"You do realize that you are _gluing_ his personal things to his desk. What if they get ruined and how will he ever remove them?"

"The glue isn't strong," George shrugged. "Warm water should do the trick of removing it, and none of his things will be ruined. We didn't glue down the papers specifically for that reason."

"See, like I said before, we are considerate of those things," Fred said. He and Sara had barely talked for a few days after their argument, and now they were back to an awkward type of friendship.

It was like one of those Muggle board games that Hermione had brought to the Burrow one summer. Something about ladders and chutes. Fred and George had joined her and Ron in a game and somehow, Fred had the worst luck at that game. Every time he moved forward a lot of spaces, he would land on whatever one, the chutes maybe, that made him go back a bunch of spaces. He eventually got annoyed and cheated by counting one extra space the next time so that he wouldn't land on a chute. Nobody ever knew. He hated those chutes.

Mr. Gold's voice suddenly drifted through the door. He was walking down the hallway, talking to someone.

"Go, sit," George said quickly. He ran to his seat, closely followed by Fred and Sara.

"This is going to be great," Fred whispered to Sara. "He won't be able to see the glue, so when he tries to pick up his things-,"

"I get it," she said.

Fred shrugged and turned his attention to the front of the room.

Mr. Gold entered the room, smiling at the class. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," mumbled the class.

"Ah, we're all tired today! I think what we need is some Shakespeare to wake us up!"

"No," the class groaned.

Mr. Gold paused at his desk for a second to pick up his attendance sheet. Then, he walked over to the window and leaned against the windowsill. "Oh dear, I forgot to pick up my pen. Fred, would you mind going to get it for me?" He smiled.

Fred's mouth fell open, as did George's. This guy was good. Fred could see Sara shaking with silent laughter from the corner of his eye. On the bright side, she was laughing, even if it was at him.

"What?" Fred stammered.

"You heard me," Mr. Gold said cheerily. "I asked if you would go get me my pen."

Fred slowly stood up and walked to the desk. He pulled one of the pens from the glued down holder and turned back towards the teacher.

"No, I wanted that one," Mr. Gold was grinning and gesturing towards the glued pen.

"Picky, picky," Fred said.

"I'll take the pen in your hand under one condition," Mr. Gold smirked.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"You and your twin take the sponge on top of the bookshelf over there, go get a bucket of water, _warm_ water mind you, and maybe give my desk a good cleaning. It really needs one." He gave Fred a knowing look as giggles went through the members of the class who knew what Fred and George had done.

Fred looked at George, who was looking completely shocked.

"Right now?" Fred asked.

"Yes, unless you'd like to come back after school."

George stood up and followed Fred from the room, grabbing the sponge on the way out.

They had to clean off whole top of the desk and remove the glued objects while Mr. Gold rambled on about Shakespeare. Fred listened to the lecture while he cleaned. He hoped Sara would at least let him borrow her notes. Knowing her, she would let him suffer without them, but maybe she would think cleaning the desk was punishment enough.

He glanced at her every so often during the class. She was resting her elbow on her desk and resting her head on her hand as she took notes with the other hand. Once, she looked up and met his eye, but Fred looked away quickly. When he looked up again, she was still looking at him so he looked away again.

"Looking at Sara?" George hissed.

"No, I'm looking at the back wall and all of the interesting posters," Fred answered. He still hadn't told George about liking Sara and he felt terrible.

"Oh, yes, I know how interested you are in paragraph structure," George said with a small laugh.

"Fine, you caught me," Fred hissed, finally confessing the truth. "I like her. I lost the bet. Happy?"

"Thrilled," George answered.

"Thrilled that I lost or that I like Sara?"

"Both," George shrugged. "You can cough up the money when we get back to Hogwarts."

"Too bad Sara hates me," Fred sighed.

"She doesn't. She just hates you on certain days."

"So you're saying that she's selective about the days she likes me? That's great."

"I don't think she hates you at all, actually. She might've that one day, but you did something to set her off."

"I don't know what that is, though!" Fred whispered.

"Neither do I, but she'll get over it soon enough."

As Fred and George were leaving the room after class, Mr. Gold stopped them. "Nice attempt today, boys."

"Thanks, we think," Fred answered.

Mr. Gold smirked. "I have a proposition for you two."

"What's that?" Fred shared a look with George.

"If you can prank me by, let's say this Friday, October 10th, I'll exempt you from homework for all of next week. However, if I manage to prank you, you won't get exempt from any homework."

"Are you sure teachers are allowed to do things like this?" George asked.

"It's harmless," the teacher shrugged. "And you're not going to tell, are you?"

Fred and George grinned. "No," they shook their heads.

"Oh, and Fred, there's a special twist, just for you."

"What would that be?" Fred wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"If I manage to prank you, in addition to having to do your homework, you have to ask Sara to the Halloween dance.

"The what?"

"The Halloween dance. You must've seen the signs. They were put up this morning. It's a dance the school is having on Halloween."

"Isn't that a little stupid? Worrying about who's going to the dance and having to ask someone?" Fred asked nervously.

"No, it's definitely not stupid," George said, grinning.

"So, what do you say?" Mr. Gold asked.

Fred paused, but then shared a glance with George, silently communicating their answer. "You're on," they said together before quickly leaving the room. They had some brainstorming to do.

* * *

><p>Early that morning, right after homeroom, Kevin had cornered Sara in the hallway. "Hi, what's going on?"<p>

"Not much," she answered. "Just going to English class."

"Boring," Kevin wrinkled his nose. "But do you want to know what wouldn't be boring?"

"What?" she asked, a half smile appearing on her face.

"If you and I went out this Friday. We could go to a movie and out to eat."

Sara let out a small laugh. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded.

Sara stopped and looked at him. She thought of Fred and their almost kiss. She thought of him talking to Mallory. She thought of what Mallory had said in the bathroom. Kevin was looking back at her hopefully. "Okay," she said slowly. "But let's start out with one date and see how it goes. Don't expect us to be boyfriend and girlfriend just yet."

"Okay, but if I can, I'm going to change your mind about that. We'll have fun, don't you worry," Kevin said, grinning and racing down the hallway. Sara shook her head and gave a small laugh before continuing to English class.

* * *

><p>On Friday, Fred sat in his homeroom, skimming through the reading due for English class that day. He and George had stayed up late the night before putting their finishing touches on their final prank for Mr. Gold. Throughout the entire week they had tried and failed at pulling a prank on him. On the bright side, he hadn't succeeded with his pranks either, so today was the big day. Whoever pulled the successful prank first would win.<p>

Kevin marched into the room, looking oddly more cheerful than usual.

"What are you so happy about?" Fred asked as Kevin sat down.

"I have a date tonight with a very pretty girl," Kevin answered.

"That's great," Fred answered. "That would make any guy happy. Who is it? Do I know her?"

"Yeah, you do. It's Sara. I asked her on Monday. She said she'd go on one date and that it didn't mean we were dating, but I can change her mind about that." Kevin gave Fred a smug smile. "Wait, she didn't tell you about the date?"

"No," Fred said slowly. He was beginning to dislike Kevin more and more and it was for a dumb reason too. Sara and Fred weren't dating. Kevin had every right to ask her on a date, but Fred didn't like the fact that he had done it. He was jealous. He hated to admit it, but he was. How was he going to ask Sara to the dance now?

Wait, he hadn't even lost the prank war with Mr. Gold yet. He didn't know if he would have to ask her to the dance. Maybe it was because he really wanted to ask her to the dance no matter what. Kevin may have gotten her to go on a date with him, but he hadn't asked her to the dance. She was still available for that. Fred just had to get there first.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed as he slid into his seat next to her in English class.

"Tell you what?" she asked, pulling out her notebook form her bag.

"About your date."

"What date?"

"Sara, look at me," Fred reached out and stopped her hand from reaching into her bag again.

"What?" she asked. She finally lifted her eyes to meet his.

"You know what I'm talking about," he whispered.

"I don't need to tell you every detail of my life or ask for permission. You aren't my mother."

"No, but I thought I was your friend and don't friends tell each other these kinds of things?"

Sara looked a little guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you wanted to know."

"Does Katie know?"

Sara nodded. "She's my best friend. She's interested in this kind of thing."

Fred took a deep breath. "Okay, never mind. I was just wondering. So, did you hear about that Halloween dance? Sounds fun, doesn't it? We can dress up in costumes and everything."

"Yeah, I suppose it does sound fun," she shrugged, resuming her task of taking out her books.

"Well, I was wondering if you would-," he began, but he was interrupted by George running into the room.

"We have to hurry if we're going to execute this prank," he said quickly. "Before he gets here."

Fred gave him a look that said he was in the middle of something. George's eyes widened and then he smirked. Fred could tell what he was thinking. He was thinking _we haven't even lost the prank war yet,_ but Fred had decided to ask Sara anyway before Kevin could get the chance.

"What prank?" Sara asked. Fred sighed. He had lost the opportunity.

"We're in a prank war with Mr. Gold," George said hurriedly.

"Do you have the supplies?" Fred asked.

"I do," George answered, reaching into his bag and pulling out a box of plastic wrap.

"Did you take that from the house?" Sara asked.

"Of course, where else would I get it?" George asked.

Fred hopped out of his seat, George right behind him, and together, they quickly shut the door and covered the doorway with plastic wrap.

From the outside, the door opened towards the person opening it, so Mr. Gold would open the door and bump into the plastic wrap when he tried to enter to room.

Fred head giggles as he and George were working and he assumed it was because of the prank. He couldn't help but smile. He loved getting a positive reaction from other people. However, a familiar voice behind him made him freeze. George froze as well and they shared a glance.

"Having fun?"

They slowly turned around. Mr. Gold was standing behind them, smirking.

"How did you—but—that's—how?" George stuttered, pointing at Mr. Gold, then the door.

Mr. Gold pointed to another door next to the chalkboard. "Did you know that all of the classrooms were connected by a door? I was in the next classroom visiting with my very friendly neighbor, and I just figured I'd take a shortcut." He looked incredibly pleased with himself.

Fred felt dejected. There went that prank. The day was still young, though. He and George could try to come up with something else. Not being able to use magic certainly did make things a lot tougher.

He and George removed the plastic wrap, tossed it in the trash, and headed to their seats. Fred picked up his pen and clicked the button at the top, but nothing happened. The tip with the ink wasn't coming out of the end of the pen.

George was shaking his pen and looking upset and annoyed. "This bloody thing isn't working," he mumbled.

Fred proceeded to shake his own pen before he realized what was wrong. He unscrewed the tip and turned the pen upside down. The ink cartridge had been removed.

At the same time, he and George looked up at their teacher.

"Gotcha," he said calmly, grinning at them.

Fred couldn't help but notice the joy and triumph on Mr. Gold's face when he assigned the homework for that weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Harry Potter, and don't forget to review. Hearing from people really means a lot.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_"If you think there are no new frontiers, watch a boy ring the front doorbell on his first date." **-**_**Olin Miller**

* * *

><p>Kevin was supposed to pick Sara up at five that night. Katie was insisting on helping Sara get ready. Reluctantly, Sara agreed.<p>

"I don't know why I have to spend so much time getting ready," she mumbled.

"What are you going to wear?" Katie asked, rummaging through the dresser drawers.

"What's wrong with that I have on? And please don't mess up the clothes in there."

"Don't worry, I won't mess up your perfect, neatly folded clothes," Katie smirked, still bent over the dresser.

"You didn't answer my question. What's wrong with the clothes that I have on?"

"Nothing," Katie shrugged. "It's just that you're going on a date tonight and you need to look nice."

"Why? I told Kevin that we're not going to be boyfriend and girlfriend after this and I don't even really like him in that way. I just said yes because he's friendly."

"He likes you though. Sophie says so at least. And I suppose he really does like you if he asked you out on a date."

"Great," Sara answered unenthusiastically.

"Do you like someone else?" Katie asked, pausing in her search for an appropriate outfit.

"I don't know. Things are just very confusing right now." It was true and she hated it. She was used to having every aspect of her life organized and planned out. Being confused wasn't a situation that she was familiar with.

"Is it Fred?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Is what Fred?" Sara picked at some imaginary lint on her bedspread.

"Is Fred the person you like?"

"I never said I liked anyone. I just said that I didn't like Kevin in that way."

"Sure," Katie smirked. She went back to looking through Sara's clothes. Eventually, she picked out a nice pair of jeans and a purple flowy shirt with a peasant style top area and sleeves.

"Sit here, I'm going to do your hair and makeup," Katie ordered Sara to sit in the desk chair.

"What's the point? I don't want Kevin to like me any more than he already does," Sara mumbled.

Katie gave her a smile, letting Sara know that she had heard her, but she didn't say anything.

"I mean, Kevin's nice," Sara continued, "but I just don't think I feel the same way about him that he feels about me."

"Then shouldn't you have told him that you couldn't go on a date with him?" a voice asked from the doorway. Sara and Katie looked up. It was Fred, leaning against the doorframe. "Or you could at least have told him you were hanging out with him as friends and that it's not considered a date."

"You're right," Sara sighed.

"I am?" Fred asked, his expression changing from neutral to one of surprise.

"You are. I was just thinking that maybe if I gave him a chance it wouldn't be so bad, but you're right. I should have told him I wanted to take it slow and didn't want to consider tonight a date."

Fred stared at her wide-eyed. There was silence until seconds later, when the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Kevin. I'd better go answer the door. I doubt George will since he's too busy being fascinated with that electrical square box. The tele-mission or whatever it's called," Katie said, squeezing past Fred and down the stairs.

Sara stood up as well and smoothed the front of her shirt. "Here goes nothing," she said under her breath.

"Well, have a good time, I guess," Fred mumbled, scuffing his toe on the floor.

"I'll try," she answered. "Do I look okay? I'm not really used to this whole dating thing."

Fred looked up. "You look fine. Great, really. Fantastic."

"Okay," she nodded. "Thanks." She smiled at him and they stared at each other for a few more seconds.

"Sara," Katie yelled up the stairs. "Let's not keep your date waiting!"

"I guess I'd better go," Sara said quietly.

"Yeah," Fred mumbled, looking at the ground again.

Sara inched past him and headed down the stairs. Kevin was standing just inside the door, laughing with George and Katie. When he saw Sara he smiled widely. "You look nice. Are you ready to go?"

Sara nodded. She knew Fred was behind her, standing partway up the stairs and she could feel his eyes on the back of her neck. She was going to squeeze some lemon juice into them if he didn't stop staring.

"Alright, let's go then." Kevin held out his arm and Sara linked her arm through it. Together, they walked back outside, where a taxi was waiting.

"Like I said before, I can't legally drive yet and I don't have a car anyway, so we're going to have to take a taxi."

"It's no problem," Sara said, smiling.

Kevin opened the door for her and she slid inside. Kevin closed the door, walked around to the other side of the car, and climbed inside. He handed the driver a piece of paper. "Can you bring us to this address please?"

The driver nodded. "Sure."

"I want the restaurant to be a surprise," Kevin said to Sara. "And after the movie I have another surprise planned, so I hope you like surprises."

"I'm growing to like them," Sara said. "Living with Fred and George basically prepares me for anything."

Kevin laughed. "I can see how."

"I bet the three of them were standing with their faces against the window watching the taxi pull away," Sara said, shaking her head.

"Have you been friends with them for a long time?" Kevin asked.

"I've been friends with Katie for years. Since I was eleven, actually. She was my first friend at my old school. I only became friends with Fred and George recently."

The cab stopped at a restaurant. Kevin paid the driver. "Tonight is completely on me," he winked at Sara.

"No, you don't have to. I-," she began.

"I want to," Kevin shrugged.

They climbed out of the car and walked towards the restaurant. Kevin held the door open and Sara went inside. He appeared behind her and they waited to be shown to a table.

"I hope you're hungry," Kevin smiled.

"Starving, actually," Sara answered, smiling back.

"Good," Kevin said as they sat down across from each other.

Sara stared around the restaurant as Kevin immediately buried his nose in his menu. "Get anything you want," he said from behind it. "Like I said, tonight is on me."

"Oh, so in that case I'll just get one of everything on the menu," she answered, flipping through the pages.

"You're so funny," Kevin laughed a fake laugh and smiled at her to let her know he was joking.

Sara smiled back. She wasn't used to goofing and joking around with people. It actually felt foreign to her, as if she had grown an extra limb and had to learn how to use it.

Once they had ordered and their food had arrived, Sara instantly began eating. She wondered what Fred was doing right now. He was probably working on more inventions with George while Katie either helped them or read a book. There was no way that he would be wondering about her. Apparently they had just had a whole misunderstanding.

* * *

><p>"Fred?" George waved his hand in front of Fred's face, finally making him look up.<p>

"What?"

"You were zoning out. You must have been thinking of some amazing invention. Either that or you were thinking of Sara." He smirked.

Fred cleared his throat. "I was inventing."

"Okay, so what did you come up with?" George smirked knowingly at Fred.

"Fine, I was thinking of Sara. She's off with some other guy and I'm stuck here, confused. I mean, I guess that almost kiss didn't mean anything to her if she's going out on a date with Kevin."

"Well, didn't she say she didn't think of Kevin like—wait, back up. You almost kissed her?"

Fred groaned. "I forgot to tell you! This whole thing is completely messing me up. Yeah, it was the day you and Katie had detention and that washing machine overflowed."

"So that's why you were so awkward at dinner that night."

"Exactly," Fred answered. "And then she got mad at me and I have no idea why and things were weird between us. Then we were almost back to normal but now she's out with Kevin and what if she actually starts to fall for him?"

"You need to ask her to the dance and soon," George said. "Even though we lost the prank war, you would've asked her anyway. Now you just need to do it before Kevin does and you need to hope he doesn't ask her tonight."

Fred didn't say anything. He made up his mind. George was right. Fred was going to ask Sara to the dance as soon as she got home.

* * *

><p>Sara was fascinated with the movie theater. She had never even heard of one before, never mind actually been inside of one. She took a deep breath. It smelled really good in there.<p>

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, I just like the smell in here."

"Oh, yeah, it does smell good," Kevin said. "What movie do you want to see?"

Sara had no idea what any of the movies were about, so she just picked one. It had a nice sounding title.

"Of course you would pick a chick flick."

"A what?"

"A movie that girls tend to like. You know, the romantic comedies and things like that. Girly movies."

"We can go see a different one if you want. One with manly things. Fights and cliff diving and-,"

"Killings," Kevin added. "Blood."

Sara looked at him. No, not killings. She could handle anything but that.

"Or not," Kevin said, noticing her face. "Anyway, the movie you picked is fine." He paid for their tickets and also for snacks and drinks.

The movie was good and really funny. Even Kevin laughed a few times. Sara decided she liked movies and found herself wishing the wizarding world had them.

In the middle of the movie, Kevin put his hand on hers. She stiffened at first, but then found herself relaxing.

"It's time for the surprise now," Kevin said happily, taking her hand and leading her back outside.

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"No." Kevin got them another taxi and he handed the driver another piece of paper.

Sara huffed and leaned back against the seat.

"I thought you were getting used to surprises," Kevin teased.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I love them. At least not yet," she shrugged. Kevin laughed and took her hand again.

Sara couldn't help but think of Fred. She felt so confused. She had decided that maybe the almost kiss had been a misunderstanding, but she still couldn't deny that she felt something for him. Then, for what seemed like the hundredth time, she thought that if Fred didn't like her he wouldn't almost kiss her unless he was trying to be a huge flirt. If he was being a flirt and leading her on then that made him a jerk. Factor Kevin into all of this and it was very confusing.

"We're here," Kevin said finally.

Sara looked up and her eyes widened. The driver had stopped at Salem Willows Park.

"I've been here," she said before she could stop herself.

"You have?" Kevin looked upset.

"Yes, on my first day here. Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the surprise."

Kevin waved his hand around. "It's fine. You didn't come at night, did you?"

"No," she said.

"Good, because the real surprise is only something that can be seen at night. He led her to a bench in the middle of the park. "Look at how beautiful the stars and the moon look." He pointed to the sky.

Sara smiled. She had always thought the night sky was beautiful. "Yeah, it is really pretty," she agreed, sitting on the bench. Kevin sat next to her and they stared in silence at the night sky.

"I would have taken you to sit under one of the willow trees but we can't see the sky as well from under there," Kevin said, breaking the silence.

"Right here is fine," Sara answered. She wondered what Fred's idea of a date was. Kevin was more of the romantic traditional guy, but Fred was the opposite. Nothing about him was predictable.

Why did her thoughts keep going back to Fred? She knew why, but she wished she didn't keep thinking about him. It only made her more confused.

"So, did I manage to change your mind?" Kevin asked.

"About what?" she replied, confused.

"About us being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Kevin, I don't know yet," she sighed. "I'm just—I have things to figure out first."

"Ah, I get it. There must have been a guy back home in England that things didn't go well with."

"I guess you could say that," she shrugged. "But you understand, don't you?"

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. And I'll give you time to think about it. I might have rushed into this whole concept a little bit."

"Yeah, maybe," Sara smiled and bumped his shoulder with her own to show that she still liked him as a friend. "I did have fun tonight though. I really did."

"I'm glad," Kevin smiled. "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

><p>"How was your date?" Fred practically pounced on her the second she walked in the door.<p>

"Weird, I expected Katie to be the one knocking me over with enthusiastic curiosity," Sara shook her head.

"I would have, but Fred got in the way and beat me to it," Katie said, coming up behind Fred, hand in hand with George. "How'd it go?"

"Fine. We went out to dinner and to a movie. Movies are actually really cool. I thought it was rather loud at first, but they're really interesting. Anyway, then he actually took me to the park and we sat on a bench there for a little while. Then he brought me home."

"That's all?" Katie asked.

"What do you mean that's all?" Fred asked, turning to Katie. "It sounds like a pretty eventful night to me."

"I just meant, did you hold hands or did he kiss you?"

"We held hands a few times, but no he didn't kiss me."

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Well, we talked. I told him that I just couldn't be his girlfriend right now. That I had some things to figure out."

Fred looked overjoyed at her news of rejecting Kevin. "So you lied to get him to stop nagging you? George and I _are_ rubbing off on you!" He gave George a high five.

"I did not lie to him!"

"Oh," Fred looked confused. "So what kind of things do you have to figure out?"

"It's nothing," she answered, brushing past the others and heading up the stairs. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Tell me!" Fred called after her.

"No I don't think I will," she answered, smirking over her shoulder.

"Wait, I have to ask you something!" Fred yelled.

"Can it wait?"

"Um, no," Fred answered.

"Well it's going to have to. Honestly, Fred, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed."

She shut herself in her room, got ready for bed, and crawled under the covers. The best thing to do would be to eventually talk with Fred about their relationship, but she figured that for now it could wait. Plus, she didn't want to be the one to say something first. She was going to let him go through the trouble. Part of her mind was curious to see what he had been wanting to ask her, though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter. This past week has been crazy and busy but I should be making quicker updates after this. Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_"The lesson I've learned the most often in life is that you're always going to know more in the future than you know now." _**-Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p>"Why don't you go ask her already?" George mumbled from his bed where his pillow was thrown over his head. "Or go back to sleep, but whatever you do please stop pacing."<p>

Fred glanced up and finally stopped pacing the bedroom. It was early on Saturday morning and he was sure that Sara was already awake. He had heard her leave her bedroom.

He wanted to ask her to the dance and get it over with so that his stomach could relax, but at the same time he was scared that maybe Kevin had asked her as friends and she had agreed. She probably would have said something the night before when she got home, but maybe not. Plus, she might just reject him for no reason at all and rejection was a word that wasn't in the Fred and George vocabulary book.

"What if she says no? The last thing I want is to make a fool out of myself."

"Modify her memory so she never remembers what happened."

"Ah, no magic, George."

"I meant when we get back to school, dummy." George's head was still under his pillow.

"No, I'm going to ask her," Fred said, hitting the end of George's bed with his hand in frustration. George jumped and sat up.

"Okay, no need to take anything out on the bed. Remember that beds are one of our favorite objects. They contribute to one of our favorite activities."

"Sleeping," Fred said with a smile. He patted the bed gently as if it were a puppy. "Better?"

"The bed thanks you from the bottom of its extremely bouncy mattress," George answered seriously.

"Anyway, I'm going to ask her. I'm not being myself. A Weasley twin never backs down from anything."

"Exactly," George nodded. "Use every ounce of that Gryffindor courage."

"Who knew asking a girl to a silly dance could be so scary?" Fred shrugged, sitting down on George's bed.

"Ah, but Sara's not a normal girl," George said. "She's scary on her own, never mind having to ask her to the dance, and plus, you like her. You also owe me money because of it." Ever since he had found out Fred liked Sara, George had never failed to remind Fred every day that he had lost the bet.

Fred wrinkled his nose before leaning over and licking George's arm. According to their mother, when they were about two years old they used to take turns licking each other's arms ever since they had seen a dog doing the same to its owner in Diagon Alley. Obviously they had stopped that habit, but for some reason Fred couldn't resist doing it again. It was weird and a little gross, but when had Fred been one to care about being weird?

George licked Fred's arm in return and paused, his eyes on the window over Fred's shoulder.

"You can remove your tongue now," Fred put a finger on George's forehead and pushed him away.

"Oh, well, your love interest just went out to the backyard."

Fred jumped up and ran to the window. Sure enough, Sara was at the table in the backyard, doing homework. Who did homework this early on the weekends? Apparently, Sara did, and Hermione too come to think of it. It was no wonder the two girls got along so well.

"Should I go now? Maybe I should wait until she's less absorbed in her work."

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," George said, putting his fingertips together and smiling a minister-like smile.

"So you're telling me to go," Fred stated.

"Yes, I'm telling you to go!" George answered, shooing him out of the room.

Fred debated bringing a bowl of cereal outside. He didn't really want to ask her to the dance as he was eating, but it might look strange if he just went outside to sit with her. He decided to bring cereal. Sara looked up at him when he slid the back door open.

"Hi," she said, returning her gaze to her homework.

"Hi," he answered cheerily. "What are you up to?"

"Homework. What else?" she answered.

"You work too hard," he told her, pointing her spoon at her.

"I've heard," she replied, still writing and not looking at him.

Fred set down his bowl and looked at her across the table. "Sara," he said. He didn't know if it was a change in his tone or something else, but she looked up at him, blinking.

"What is it, Fred?"

"Remember how I said last night that I needed to ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" she asked quietly.

"Well," Fred began. He cleared his throat. It was one question. It wasn't hard at all. He just needed to get the words out.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat again. He had the feeling George was watching him from the window right now. What a creep. "I was wondering if," he paused again. He hadn't even thought about how he was going to phrase the question.

"Do you need help on homework again?" Sara asked.

"No," Fred shook his head. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to that Halloween dance at school, you know, with me. That is, if you don't have a date already."

Sara's eyes widened. "Me and you? At the school dance?"

"Yeah," Fred nodded. "Unless you're going with someone."

"No, nobody's asked me."

"Really?" Fred asked.

She nodded. "Why are you asking me anyway?"

"Because I want to go with you." It was true. He really did want to go with her.

Sara looked at him. "You know, I think you're plan is working because I would have never considered going to a dance before I got to know you."

"I know it's working," Fred winked. "So, will you go with me?"

"Sure, I'll go with you." A smile formed on her face and Fred found himself smiling back. He was actually excited about this.

"What do you think we should dress up as?" Fred asked

"I should have known you'd want to dress up," she answered. "Costumes are optional, you know."

"Sara, Sara, Sara," Fred pretended to be serious. "You do remember I'm supposed to be teaching you how to have fun, don't you? You did just say it was working. Where's the fun in a Halloween dance if you don't dress up?"

Sara sighed. "I'll dress up as long as you don't have anything embarrassing in mind."

"Like what?" Fred asked.

"I'm not giving you any ideas," she answered.

"You can dress up in whatever costume you want but we should go as two things that go together, like peas in a pod or milk and cereal," he held up his bowl and grinned.

"I don't want to dress up as a pea or cereal or milk," Sara said. "I want a nice, normal costume."

"Fine," Fred sighed, "but that takes the fun out of it."

"Be grateful that I agreed to dress up at all." Sara closed one of her textbooks and opened another.

"You're right," Fred said. "Like you said, a few weeks ago you would have never agreed to any of this. This is an improvement. I think a celebration is in order." He jumped up from his chair. He had just been struck with an idea. "Can you promise me you'll stay out here until I tell you to come inside?"

"What are you planning on doing?" Sara looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous or stupid and it won't leave the house in ruins." He paused. "At least it shouldn't."

"Fred," Sara complained, her expression begging him to not do anything that would make her upset. What he was planning wouldn't make her upset though. He was sure of it. This was going to make her happy and also hopefully start forgetting about Kevin, which would be a bonus.

He sighed. "Do you trust me?"

Sara stared at him and he could tell she was debating between answering with yes or no. Finally she tilted her head and squinted at him. "Yes," she said slowly.

"That didn't sound convincing," Fred grinned.

"Take it or leave it," Sara shrugged.

Fred laughed and shook his head. "Promise me," he said, pointing his finger at her. "Promise me that you'll stay out here until I'm ready?"

"How long is this going to take?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll come get you when I'm ready. Maybe I can get George and Katie to come keep you company."

"It's okay. I have homework to do. By the way, how far are you on the homework from Hogwarts?"

"That's not important right now." Truthfully he had only done that Potions homework that Sara had helped him with, but he had plenty of time to finish it. He was a procrastinator; it was expected for him to wait until the last minute.

"Fred, you need to do your homework," she said.

"Help me with it later?" he asked.

"You can't possibly need help with all of your homework," she answered.

"No, but we can at least work on it together, can't we?" He decided that he was going to spend any time he could with Sara, even if they just did homework together.

"If you want to," Sara shrugged one shoulder.

"Okay," Fred said cheerily. He quickly let himself back into the house. He pressed his face against the glass and made sure Sara wasn't planning on getting up. She saw him standing at the door and mouthed 'I'm not going anywhere.' Fred smiled and went into the kitchen, washed the cereal bowl and put it away. Then he began looking for the things he needed. He was going to bake a cake. How hard could that be?

* * *

><p>"Sara, you might want to go help Fred," Katie said, sticking her head out the back door.<p>

"I'm not allowed," Sara said, actually glad to have an excuse to not have to go clean up after Fred or fix something he did.

"Yeah he mentioned that, but he's really not sure what he's doing. He's been staring at the oven for the last fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to turn it on."

"The oven?" Sara asked, looking up.

"Oops, I might have said too much," Katie said, clapping a hand to her mouth.

"He's cooking for me?" Sara asked, her mouth dropping open.

"Baking actually," Katie said quietly.

Baking. Fred was baking. He was going to set the house on fire if she didn't do something. The surprise was already ruined anyway. She sighed and stood up from the table, leaving all of her books where they were. She followed Katie into the kitchen, where Fred had been joined by George at the oven. They were both staring at it, frowning and tilting their heads back and forth.

They both turned at the sound of Sara and Katie coming into the room. Fred acted so fast, Sara had no time to react. He bolted towards her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Sara screamed. "You can't come in here," Fred announced, carrying her out to the living room and setting her on the couch.

"Why not? Katie came to get me and she said you couldn't figure out how to use the oven, so I already guessed what you were doing."

Fred looked upset, but only for a second. He smiled again and winked at her. "You don't know _what_ I was baking though."

"We bought cake mix at the grocery store last weekend. You're making a cake."

Fred's shoulders slumped again. "You weren't supposed to find out."

"I'll pretend I never heard anything," Sara smiled. "Unless you want me to help you. I do know how to use the oven."

"How?" Fred's mouth dropped open.

Sara felt herself blushing. "I read the instruction manual I found," she mumbled, looking down at her lap.

Fred was silent for a moment but then he started laughing. "That is definitely something you would do, but right now you're my hero. Come on, I need your help." He grabbed her hand and dragged her back into the kitchen. "Sara knows how to use the oven!" he declared.

"How?" George asked.

"She read the instruction manual," Fred said.

"Of course she did," George smirked at her.

"Do you two want to help us?" Sara asked George and Katie.

"No, I don't think baking is my thing," George answered.

"You two have fun," Katie added as she and George left the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Fred threw his arm around Sara.

"Great," she sighed, blowing a puff of air out of her mouth. She actually didn't mean to sound so sarcastic. In reality, her stomach was doing flips, but that needed to stop until she could figure out exactly where she stood with Fred.

"Since you're the oven expert, why don't you turn it on?" Fred gestured to the oven.

Sara searched all the buttons until she found the one that turned it on. "Give me the cake box," she said, holding her hand out. Fred placed it in her hand.

"Cake box," he repeated as if this were some surgical procedure. Although for him, baking probably was like performing surgery.

Sara scanned the back of the box to see what temperature she should set the oven to. When she found it, she pressed the buttons to set the temperature. "There, now we wait for it to heat up. I think it'll beep when it's ready."

"Okay, thank you. You can go now." Fred pointed at the door. "I'm going to surprise you with this cake when it's done."

"Fred, do you know how to bake a cake?"

"I've watched my mum do it enough times," he shrugged.

Sara nodded slowly. He probably had no clue. He couldn't even turn on the oven so she doubted he actually knew how to use it. The cake was going to end up inedible. "I'm going to help you."

"I can do it," Fred argued. "You don't always have to take charge."

"I only offered to help," Sara answered, getting angry now. "But if you don't want it, then fine, we'll see if this cake ends up edible." She turned towards the door and had one hand on the doorknob when Fred spoke.

"Maybe I do need your help." He said it quietly and Sara smiled to herself, still facing the door. Fred was such a typical guy, never wanting to admit he needed help and embarrassed when he did admit it.

She turned around and smirked at him. "That's what I thought." She got out everything they needed and started mixing the ingredients in a bowl.

"What can I do?" Fred asked. "This was my idea, you know. I should be able to do something. It's not fair if you bake the entire thing. It was supposed to be your surprise anyway."

"If I let you crack the eggs will you shut up?" she asked, glancing at the cake box instructions.

"Yes," Fred answered.

Sara reached over to where she had set out the eggs and grabbed them, handing them to Fred. "Crack one at a time into that little bowl over there. Make sure no shells get in. Then you can put the eggs in here with the other ingredients." She pointed to the bowl in front of her on the counter.

"Got it," Fred nodded. He stood in front of the smaller bowl and took one of the eggs in his hand. He blinked and stared at it for a few seconds. Sara watched him, amused. He had no idea how to do this.

"Have you ever cracked an egg before?" she asked.

"Loads of times," Fred said.

"Liar," she snorted. "Let me show you." She took the egg from Fred's hand and gently hit it on the edge of the bowl, cracking it. She pulled the shell apart and dumped the egg into the bowl. "See? It's not that hard."

Fred picked up the second egg and stared at it again. He held it over the bowl's edge, but looked too nervous to crack it. Sara smiled and put her hand over his, guiding it to the edge of the bowl. She helped him crack the egg and put it in the bowl.

"Were you holding your breath?" she asked, giving him a confused look as he slowly exhaled.

"Uh, yes," he answered. "I was trying to beat my own record of how long I can hold my breath for."

"Oh, you're sure it didn't have anything to do with you being scared to crack an egg?" She smiled and gave him a look.

"Not at all," Fred answered.

It was almost like the day where they had figured out the washing machine. Sara and Fred were just enjoying themselves and having fun. They were actually getting along, too.

"You have cake batter on your face," Sara said, pointing to Fred's nose. They were leaning against the counter after putting the cake in the oven.

Fred quickly wiped his nose with one finger and licked the cake batter off. "Yum," he grinned.

Sara smiled and they fell into silence. She bit her lip. She wanted to ask him about what had happened between them that one day, but she didn't know how. "Fred?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

She stared straight ahead, still biting her lip. "Do you remember that day when the washing machine overflowed?"

Fred didn't answer right away. "Yeah," finally said in a whisper.

"Well, I was just—I wanted to know-," Sara never got to finish, because two things happened at once. The timer went off, signaling that the cake was ready, and the kitchen door burst open, revealing George and Katie.

"I smell cake," George declared. "And it doesn't smell burnt."

"I take it the baking was a success?" Katie asked.

Sara just blinked a few times out of surprise. Fred was still looking at her, ignoring Katie's question.

"Did we come in at a bad time?" George asked.

"No, the cake's ready," Sara answered, quickly turning to the oven.

"Use this," Fred handed her an oven mitt.

"Thanks," she said, catching his eye. He was expressionless, but she could see that he was curious about what she had been about to say.

"Cake, cake, cake," George was chanting, dancing around the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to decorate it?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, we probably should. It's ugly without frosting. Boring, even. Just like me." She smirked at Fred, trying to move past the awkward moment from earlier.

"You're not as boring as you used to be," Fred nudged her and smiled.

"I blame you," she answered, but she was smiling too.


	17. Chapter 17

_"A jealous female can be tricked into anything."_ **-Captain Hook**

* * *

><p>"This is actually really good," George said, with his mouth full of cake.<p>

"You sound surprised," Fred answered.

"I am surprised. I'm surprised you figured out how to bake something."

"It was Sara," Fred pointed at her. "She knew how to do everything. I only cracked the eggs because she wouldn't let me do anything else, even though this was my idea."

"I give you full credit for the idea and the egg cracking," Sara said with a smile.

"Oh," George said suddenly. "Fred, did you do that thing we were discussing?" Sara noticed his eyes quickly shift to her and back to Fred.

"George, not here," Fred answered.

"Yes, he did," Sara said, smirking and standing up to put her empty dish in the sink.

George's mouth fell open. "How did you-?"

"You were being a little obvious," she answered.

"Am I missing something?" Katie asked as Sara leaned against the counter.

"You asked her?" George asked Fred, jumping to his feet and ignoring Katie.

Fred nodded. "Yeah, this morning right after you told me I should. And don't act like you weren't watching from the window."

"Okay, I was, I'll admit it. But I can't hear through glass. I didn't know what you were saying."

"What did you think we were celebrating with the cake?" Fred asked.

George shrugged. "It could have been many reasons. Originally I thought she had said no and you were depressed and losing your mind. Then I decided there doesn't have to be a reason for cake and you were making it just because."

Katie was looking at everyone with a confused look on her face. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Well, she said yes, and agreed to dress up. She's loosening up, Georgie," Fred grinned.

"I am right here you know. I can hear you talking about me as if I'm not," Sara waved her hand in the air, reminding them that she was still there.

Katie let out a sigh of frustration and crossed her arms.

The twins went right on ignoring the girls. "Congratulations Freddie," George was saying. "As a reward, you can wash my plate. Here you go." He stuck his plate on top of Fred's.

"That's not a reward," Fred complained.

"I'll do it. I have to wash mine anyway." Sara stepped away from the counter and grabbed the dishes. When she turned to the sink, a smile appeared on her face.

"Can you tell me what all the fuss is about?" Katie said once the kitchen had grown silent.

Sara glanced over her shoulder. Just like she had expected, Fred and George were looking at her as if expecting her to answer the question. "Fred, why don't you tell her," she said with a smile.

Fred turned to Katie. "Sara and I are going to the dance together."

"You are?" Katie yelped. "You mean Kevin hasn't asked you, Sara?"

Sara didn't turn around. "No, he didn't. Like I said, we talked and I told him I wasn't ready for that."

"But he didn't ask you as friends?"

"No," Sara answered.

"Too late now," Fred said. Sara picked up the joyful tone in his voice.

"Oh this is wonderful, though," Katie was squealing. "We can all go together. The four of us! It'll be so much fun! What are you going to dress up as?"

"Milk and cereal," Fred answered.

"No, that's not what we're doing," Sara said, glaring at him over her shoulder.

Fred laughed. "I was kidding. We haven't decided what we're dressing up as yet."

"Nothing embarrassing," Sara warned him.

Fred saluted her. "Nothing embarrassing. Got it."

On Monday morning, Kevin caught up to Sara as she was walking to math class. "Ready for another class with the worst teacher ever?" he asked.

"Has he always been this bad?" Sara asked.

"He's never been a good teacher, but he usually never picked favorites or treated students unfairly until this year. It's weird. He seems to love Mallory, but treats you and your friends extra unfairly."

"Don't remind me," she groaned.

"Hey, I was wondering," Kevin said as they entered the classroom. He stopped in front of the teacher's desk and looked at the ceiling, taking a deep breath.

"What?" Sara asked, getting a feeling she knew what this was about.

"There's a dance coming up on Halloween. Would you like to go with me?"

Sara bit her lip. She hated turning people down. Not like she had any experience with it though. She had never been the person that guys followed around.

"Kevin, I'm sorry, but someone already asked me and I said yes."

"Oh," Kevin looked disappointed. "Do you mind me asking who?"

"Fred," she answered.

"Oh, are you guys together or something?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"No, we're just friends," Sara said quickly. Looking over Kevin's shoulder, she saw Fred, George and Katie enter the room. Fred gave her a questioning look but she ignored him. That didn't stop him, though. She should have known.

"What's going on over here?" he asked, grinning. "Can I join the powwow?"

"We were just-," Kevin began to shake his head, looking awkward.

"Sitting down?"

Sara turned. Snape Jr. was standing behind them, glaring.

"Yes," she said quickly.

"Hurry up before I have to hand out detentions to all of you. Oh, and Kevin, I need to see you after class to discuss, er, your last quiz grade."

"But I got an A on my last quiz," Kevin said, looking confused.

"Just see me after class," Snape Jr. snapped.

"Okay, okay," Kevin took a deep breath and exhaled. He didn't look like he was having the best day.

Sara gave him an apologetic look as they sat down and he gave her a small smile. He didn't seem to be angry with her, which was a good thing. She was glad he was so understanding.

* * *

><p>"Kevin's been acting strange today. Well, ever since after third period," Sophie told Sara during their last period class together.<p>

"I had math with him third period and he seemed fine then," Sara shrugged.

"Well yeah, I saw him after that and he was acting weird," Sophie said.

"Weird how?" Sara asked.

"He looked kind of spaced out and, well, just out of it. He wasn't being himself."

Sara sighed. "He asked me to the dance but I already said I'd go with Fred. Maybe that's why." She had thought Kevin was okay with that. It was only fair that she stick to her promise to Fred.

"So you're date with Kevin didn't go well?"

"What makes you think that?"

"He likes you," Sophie fiddled with her pen. "And I'm sure he's asked you out already…" her voice trailed off.

"We discussed that. I told him I had to figure a few things out before I got a boyfriend."

"Oh," Sophie answered. "Like what?"

"Just things," Sara shrugged. She was really no closer to figuring out what was going on between her and Fred. She just never found it to be the right time and place to talk about it. They also always seemed to be interrupted when they did find time alone.

After the final bell rang, Sara fought her way through the crowded hallways to her locker. She heard someone calling her name and looked up. It was Kevin and he looked completely normal to her.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Sophie said you were zoning out and weren't yourself today. If this has to do with me not being able to go to the dance with you, I-,"

"No, don't worry about it. I'm fine, but there is something you have to see. It's related to the dance."

"What?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"Come with me." Kevin grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway and around the corner. He pointed to two people standing in front of a locker, but it was an unnecessary action.

Fred and Mallory were standing together. Close together, too Sara realized. Mallory was leaning against the lockers and laughing. Fred was smiling like an idiot and standing in front of her. Something about the scenario reminded Sara of something, but she didn't know what and she was too busy feeling hurt again to care.

"It gets worse," Kevin whispered in her ear.

"How did you know this would upset me?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. "Fred and I aren't dating. He's allowed to flirt with her." The first part was true, but the second part wasn't She was ready to go tear Mallory's pale blonde hair out, strand by strand.

"You're going to the dance with him," Kevin said quickly with a shrug. "And that's how this gets worse. She asked him to the dance and he said yes. He was practically drooling over her."

"She what? _He_ what?" Sara yelped, getting angry. Fred had completely ditched her; blown her off. For Mallory. Of course, what guy wouldn't? Mallory had said so herself in the bathroom that day. She always got what she wanted and she had set her eyes on Fred.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. "Sorry that had to happen. Does that mean that we can go to the dance now?"

"Did you set this up or something?" Sara asked, an attempt to find out a reason for this not to be true.

"What? No," Kevin gasped. "I know it might look that way, but no."

"But you showed me them together. And how did you know they were going to the dance?"

"It's been going around the school. Mallory doesn't keep things a secret. She spreads things within seconds. Plus, I thought you should know."

Sara stared at Kevin. She hadn't known him for long but she had never thought of him to be the kind that would ask her to a dance so quickly after she had been blown off by her supposed date. He was acting strange, but she found herself agreeing to go to the dance with him.

"Yeah, I'll go with you," she said, glancing back at Fred and Mallory.

"I'd hoped you'd say that," Kevin grinned. "See you tomorrow!" He waved and quickly walked away. Sara watched him go. It felt like what he had just told and shown her was just something he could check off on some kind of mental list. He had been the bearer of bad news and then he just left her as quickly as he could after she promised to go to the dance with him. Why was he acting so strange?

Her life really couldn't get any more confusing. Fred had gone from talking to Mallory after she came up to him, to not talking to her, and back to talking to her. It seemed like Mallory had been making the first move though. Maybe Fred had been trying to be polite the first time, but that didn't explain that day. It didn't explain how close they had been standing or why he agreed to go to the dance with her. He had already agreed to go with Sara. He had even asked her himself. She didn't think it was like him to blow someone off either, no matter how annoying he was.

It was all too weird and she was angry. She knew it couldn't be possible that she had grown to actually like him.

"Fred Weasley!" She stomped up to him, ignoring Mallory and grabbing his arm.

"I was talking," he said angrily, but she ignored him. She dragged him further down the hall, far away from Mallory, a.k.a Thief of Potential Boyfriends.

Sara turned to face him once they reached the end of the hallway. Fred was blinking and looking dazed. What was wrong with him? This whole day was so weird.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked loudly. A few people walking by stared at them. "I mean, you just—we agreed to—and then you—with her!" She couldn't even get out a coherent sentence, she was so angry.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"You ditched me," she hissed, narrowing her eyes. "Why? Never mind, I don't have to ask. You're drooling over the teacher's pet. When did that happen? If you didn't want to go with me you shouldn't have asked me in the first place!"

"Huh?" Fred asked.

Sara blinked at him. Was Mallory slowly sucking away his brain? Maybe she was a zombie. Sara wouldn't be surprised. "You," she said slowly, pointing at him, "were asked," she moved her hand in a talking motion, "to the dance," she pretended to dance, "by Mallory." She tossed her hair in an imitation of the thief-of-potential-boyfriends-who-might-be-a-zombie.

"Oh, yeah I do remember agreeing to that. Kind of." Fred looked at the ceiling, his face scrunched in thought.

"Kind of?" she asked, her voice rising. "What in the name of Merlin's big toe is wrong with you?"

"Merlin's big toe, that's a new one," Fred said, smiling.

She glared at him. "This is no time to be funny."

"I don't know why you're so angry."

"We were going to the dance together, but you changed your mind apparently!" she said. She was borderline yelling at this point.

Fred just blinked at her. "You're right. I think I did change my mind," he said.

"Is she brainwashing you?"

"Who?"

"Mallory!"

"Oh, I don't know, but she's…I don't know…I can't explain it. It's weird and kind of scary…" Fred trailed off.

"Are you going to elaborate? Because truthfully you're kind of scaring me."

Fred slowly shook his head.

"I wish you would stop playing dumb. Or maybe you really are this dumb." She turned to leave.

"Wait," Fred grabbed her arm. She could see something in his eyes now. He didn't look as distant and out of it as he had looked a few minutes ago.

"I don't have anything else to say to you, Fred," she answered, shaking her head. "I always thought you were an irresponsible prankster, but I never pegged you for an inconsiderate jerk."

Fred dropped her arm and stepped back, looking as if she had slapped him. "I don't-," he began, but he stopped.

"You've actually been proving me wrong about the irresponsible part. Hopefully you can prove me wrong about the jerk part."

She turned and quickly walked away, a lump forming in her throat. She was a mess. This was probably what she got for always holding everything in and staying in control of her feelings and her life. Now her life was one big, confusing, emotional mess.

She also realized another thing. She did like Fred. She didn't know or care what he felt for her but she liked him. It was obvious now, though, that he liked Mallory. Great, another girl who was prettier and more popular than she was. At Hogwarts it had always been Angelina and Katie. They were her two best friends and they weren't stuck up like Mallory, but guys always seemed to like them.

"Need a ride?" Kevin was leaning up against his brother's car in the parking lot.

"Yes," she said automatically, not really caring about the fact that Kevin was still here, looking like he had been waiting for her.

The ride was silent for the first five minutes. Sara saw Kevin's brother glancing at her in the rearview mirror. "Kevin told me what happened," he said finally.

"Is this going to go around the whole school?" she asked.

"Well, it'll go around that Fred's going with Mallory but not many people knew he was originally going with you, so that part will stay safe," Kevin's brother said.

Sara sniffed. "I yelled at Fred just now."

"You did?" Kevin looked joyful.

Sara nodded. "I realized I do like him, but the thing is, I don't know if I can stop liking him just like that, even though I am angry with him. I think I should try to move on, though. It's for the best."

"Yes, definitely for the best," Kevin said, smiling.

Sara nodded. He was probably right. Apparently, Fred was only going to hurt her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to anyone who has reviewed so far and/or added this story to their alerts or favorites. You guys are awesome! :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter. **


	18. Chapter 18

_"You're going to come across people in your life who will say all the right words at all the right times. But in the end, it's always their actions you should judge them by. It's actions, not words that matter."_  
><strong>—Nicholas Sparks<strong>

* * *

><p>Sara refused to speak to Fred when he appeared home not very long after Sara had been dropped off. She had been in the kitchen looking for a snack when he had returned with Katie and George. He had opened his mouth to speak but she ignored him and ran up to her room, slamming the door and locking it.<p>

"Sara, open the door," Fred demanded. He was knocking on her bedroom door, but she had locked it. She was standing on the opposite side of the room, staring at the closed door.

"No," she said, managing to keep her voice steady.

"We have to talk," he said.

"We don't need to do any talking. You conveyed enough through your actions earlier today."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fred yelled.

"Don't play dumb," she yelled back.

Fred was silent for a moment and she imagined he was clapping a hand to his forehead in realization.

"If you're talking about Mallory-,"

"Of course I am. How could you forget?" she asked.

"I don't know. Today's been weird, but if you'd let me explain, we can-," he stopped. "Will you please just listen to me? I can get out of going with Mallory."

"No," she said angrily. "It's already done. You already hurt me enough. Obviously being my friend, asking me to the dance, it's all been a lie. A joke. Hasn't it?"

"No," Fred answered loudly. "Please Sara, please open the door."

Sara bit her lip. His voice was borderline hysterical and he sounded so upset, she almost caved, but she composed herself. She shook her head, but then realized Fred couldn't see her. "No," she said quietly. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Fred was quiet, but when she didn't hear retreating footsteps, she knew he was still there. "Sara," he said quietly, a last attempt to get her to open the door.

"No, Fred. Just go away," she said her voice almost a whisper.

Finally, Fred's footsteps disappeared. She heard him go down the stairs. Katie and George were probably going to ask what was going on, unless he had already told them on the bus ride home. They were still probably going to have a nice chat about her over tea or something. She didn't care. Let them talk. She hadn't done anything wrong, but Fred was going to play the dumb, innocent act and make her look like the bad person. Typical Fred.

Her breathing was calming now and she sat down on her bed, staring at the pattern of the quilt. She should probably bury herself in her homework, but she couldn't motivate herself to do even that. She wasn't going to leave her room though, so homework was the only option, unless she wanted to stare at her quilt for the rest of the night.

She pulled out her homework and decided to do her math homework first. It kept reminding her of Fred, though. It reminded her of how he had been the first one to call their teacher Snape Jr. and it reminded her of how she had helped him.

She sighed and plowed through the rest of her homework that had been assigned that day. She finished all of it about an hour later. Rubbing her eyes, she looked out the window and then at the clock on her desk. It was a little after four. She still had time to do some Hogwarts homework. She probably wouldn't even go eat with the others for dinner. She'd go down later and get something once they were gone.

She had finished all of her History of Magic homework and was halfway through her Potions work. She noticed the assignment she had done with Fred not too long ago and her heart sank. If the paper hadn't been homework that was going to be graded, she would have crumpled it and thrown it out the window.

Another couple of hours later, at six o'clock, there was a small knock at her door. She froze.

"Sara, it's Katie. Can I come in?"

Sara paused. "Sure," she said quietly.

"You have to unlock the door," Katie answered.

"Right, sorry." Sara stood up and unlocked the door, letting Katie in. Once she was inside, she shut and locked the door again. She didn't want Fred to try and barge in.

"Dinner's ready," Katie said, sitting on the corner of Sara's bed. Sara climbed back into the middle of the bed and sorted through her homework.

"I'll eat later," she said.

"Sara," Katie began. "What happened today?"

"I'll bet Fred told you he has no idea what he did wrong," Sara answered.

"Well yeah, that's what he kept saying. He said that he somehow agreed to go to the dance with Mallory, but he doesn't know how it happened."

Sara snorted. "How can he not know? She asked, he said yes without a second thought. He completely forgot about me."

"This is what confuses me," Katie said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Fred and George may be loud, occasionally obnoxious, and have a disregard for most, well actually all rules, but one thing neither of them would do is back down on a promise. George and I repeatedly asked Fred why he did what he did but we couldn't get much out of him."

"Neither could I, but I don't really care. He blew me off for someone better."

"What I'm getting at is that maybe this isn't his fault."

"He still agreed to go with that—that-," Sara knew what word she wanted to use, but she wasn't one to curse. Katie seemed to know what she meant though.

"She's annoying, I know."

"She's a brainwashing zombie," Sara answered.

"No, I don't think that's it," Katie said with a small laugh. "She's just one of those typical snobby high school mean girls. The logical answer would be that Fred was so caught up in her talking to him and asking him to the dance, he said yes without thinking."

"I saw them talking in the hallway after school. He didn't seem to be making an effort to correct the mistake."

"He said he can still get out of it."

"I don't want him to." Sara shook her head. "The damage is done. Plus, there's no competing with her. She always gets what she wants and I'm nothing compared to her."

"Don't say that," Katie said. "You're so much nicer, smarter, and I think you're prettier too."

"Obviously not," Sara mumbled.

"You like Fred," Katie said. It was a statement, not a question.

"I'm working on getting over him. It's a lost cause," Sara shook her head.

"No, it's not. He's really upset about what happened. If he really liked Mallory why would he be this upset?"

"He ditched me for her, Katie," Sara said. "Do you know what being ditched feels like? I don't think you do. You're so pretty and you have a boyfriend that would do anything for you and-,"

"I do know what it's like," Katie said quietly. "Remember third year when I had that Hogsmeade date with Robert something-or-other?"

"Something-or-other?" Sara asked.

"I can't even remember his last name," Katie shrugged.

Sara nodded. "I remember you going to meet him in Hogsmeade though."

"Yeah, well I got to the Three Broomsticks and he never showed up."

"You told me you had a great time with him when I asked you later!" Sara gasped.

"I know and I'm sorry for lying to you, but I didn't want you to know I had been stood up. I felt like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Sara said. "I'm so sorry he did that to you. Do you want me to pummel him?"

Katie laughed. "No, it's over and done with, but I wanted you to know that I know how this feels."

"It's awful," Sara sighed.

"The only difference is that Fred's upset. He likes you. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, okay, that's why he ditched me for someone better."

"Will you go talk to him?" Katie asked.

"No," she answered. "I'm not in the mood."

Katie let out a sigh. "Fine, it's up to you. I'll save you a plate of food for later."

Sara nodded. "Thank you."

After Katie left, Sara flopped back into her pillows. It seemed like Fred was one of those boys who didn't know what they wanted and he had clearly only asked her to have a date to the dance and once someone better had asked he had jumped at the chance.

Sara began to wonder when it would be safe to go down and eat. She was starting to get hungry. The others would probably be in the living room but she didn't want to go anywhere near Fred or anywhere where he would be able to try and talk to her. She also knew that they wouldn't be going to bed any time soon either. They always went to bed by at least ten, so she had a few hours for that and she didn't want to be eating at ten at night.

She got lucky, though. She heard Fred's footsteps pass her door and go into his own room a few minutes later. It looked like he was going to bed early. Sara slowly and quietly made her way downstairs after waiting to make sure the coast was clear.

She was just reheating her food when George came in to the kitchen. He stared at her wordlessly and she awkwardly ignored him.

"I swear he's not usually the type to ditch someone," George said suddenly.

"I've heard," Sara answered. She had no choice but to turn and face him while her food heated up.

"I'm his twin," George told her. "I can tell that he's scared and upset. He's never acted like this before. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Sara didn't answer at first. "You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything."

"You need to talk to him and work this out. Like I said, he's scared and worried. He picked at his dinner and hardly touched it and anyone who knows us at least a little will know that Weasley children don't pick at their food. I'm his twin. I know what he's feeling even when he won't fully admit it."

"I'm not going to talk to him. Why should I make the first move? He upset me first." She grabbed her now heated food and started towards the door.

"Please?" George asked, grabbing her arm.

Sara looked into his eyes, identical to Fred's. It was impossible to say no to eyes like that. She sighed. "Maybe, but not tonight. I'm not ready to talk to him tonight."

George nodded. "Okay."

"Although, you're his twin. You can probably communicate with him better than I can."

"This is something going on between you and him," George said.

Sara nodded and left the room. She brought her food outside. It was a cool night, but not too cold. The sky was scattered with stars and Sara stared at them as she ate. She wondered if Fred knew she was out here. She knew that his bedroom window had a view of the backyard. She hoped he wouldn't see her and come outside, but she doubted he would.

If George and Katie were right, he was really upset. She did feel bad, but she wasn't going to talk to him right now. She didn't know when she would be ready to talk to him either. It might be the next day, or the next week, or maybe she wouldn't speak to him ever again. She had been right originally in thinking that he was all trouble.

While she was still outside, she heard footsteps on the side of the house and then repeated tapping sounds, spaced out by about ten seconds. It was coming from the side of the house that her bedroom windows faced. Her heart started pounding. If she were in her room she could just look out the window, but now she was afraid to move in case whatever was making the sound heard her getting up.

She decided to investigate anyway. She'd just have to be totally silent. She tiptoed around the side of the house and blinked at what she saw. It was Kevin, throwing rocks at her window.

"Kevin?" she asked.

He turned towards her and smiled. "There you are."

"I was in the backyard."

"That explains why you weren't opening your window," he smiled.

"Yeah that does explain it," she smiled back, her first smile since school had ended. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"You could have called. You have the house number," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you in person."

"That was nice of you." She suddenly realized something. "How did you know what window was mine?"

"I guessed," Kevin shrugged. "Plus you left the light on and I could see a backpack that looked like yours sitting on the desk."

Sara nodded. "Oh, well that makes sense. How did you get here?"

"I stole my brother's car."

"But you don't have a license yet."

"I have a permit and nobody has to know that I'm not supposed to drive alone yet. If I'm careful I won't get caught."

"I never knew you were this risky," Sara told him.

"Learn something new every day," Kevin said with a smirk. "Anyway, what I wanted to know was if you wanted to come for a drive with me."

"Hmm let's see," Sara said. "Stay safe at home or get in a car with someone who barely knows how to drive?"

"Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe I am," she smiled.

Kevin held out his hand. "Come on, I'll be careful."

Sara glanced back at the house. The others never had to know and who cared if they found out, really. She could do what she wanted.

She took Kevin's hand. "I need to be back in an hour. It's a school night after all."

"Got it," Kevin answered.

Kevin actually wasn't a bad driver. Sara found herself relaxing after a few minutes. "You're pretty good at this."

"You sound surprised. Did you think I'd be terrible at it?"

Sara blushed. "No,"

"Yes you did," Kevin laughed.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked.

"I thought we could go back to the park," Kevin answered.

Sara agreed. She didn't want to bring up that the park reminded her of Fred. She didn't want to talk about Fred anymore.

"So how are you doing? I know today was tough on you," Kevin asked as they walked through the park.

"I'm okay. Fred wanted to talk to me but I wasn't in the mood. I've been avoiding him since we got home from school."

"That's good to hear," Kevin said. "He was a jerk," he added when Sara looked at him.

Sara nodded. "Katie and George both told me that what he did wasn't like him and I didn't think it was either, but I guess he surprised all of us."

Kevin nodded and took Sara's hand. She didn't bother to pull away. She began to think. Kevin actually really did like her. He wasn't being indecisive and he had snuck his brother's car out and come all this way just to see her. And he was cute and funny too.

"Have you figured things out yet?" Kevin asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Last time you said you had things to figure out before you were ready to have a boyfriend. Have you figured them out yet?"

"You're persistent, aren't you?" she laughed.

Kevin shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Sara thought about it. She made her decision. When Kevin had asked last time, she had been waiting around to figure out what was going on with Fred but she realized now that she couldn't wait forever and he had clearly made his choice. Now she had to make hers.

"I've figured things out," she answered.

"And?" Kevin prompted.

"And what?" she asked.

"Will you go out with me now?" Kevin asked. He turned to face her and brushed her hair out of her face.

Sara took a deep breath. _Just do it_, she thought. Fred had had no problem with moving on to another girl so why should she have a problem moving on to another guy?

"Yes, I will," she answered.

"Great," Kevin answered, grinning.

Sara's heart was racing. She thought she knew what came next and she was right. Kevin gently leaned down and kissed her. He was good at it, she registered vaguely. She realized that she was happy; happy that she didn't have to do any guesswork with Kevin. There was no confusion which was just the way she liked it.

They walked around the park for a while longer, hand in hand before Sara reminded Kevin that she needed to get home.

They drove back in mostly silence, Kevin's hand resting on her thigh. All of a sudden, a car cut across them from a side street, having not even stopped. And now, Kevin wasn't stopping either. He was going to slam right into the other car.

"Kevin!" she screamed, instinctively reaching for the wheel. She turned it and managed to swerve around the other car. She leaned back, breathing fast. "Why didn't you stop?"

Kevin just blinked at her. "I wasn't really paying attention."

Sara turned to look back at the other car, driving the opposite way and growing smaller and smaller. The driver had looked familiar. She hadn't gotten a good look at his face, but she thought she had recognized him. Maybe Kevin wasn't such a good driver.

She turned to face forward again. "Just bring me home now," she sighed. She just needed to go to sleep and put an end to this weirdly horrible day.

They finally reached her house. "See you tomorrow," Kevin smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow," she repeated.

Remembering that she had left her dirty dinner dish outside, she walked around to the backyard and grabbed the dish. She slid open the back door and went inside. Fred was pacing the living room and his head snapped up when he saw her.

"Where have you been?" He sounded furious and Sara was actually a little scared.

"Out," she replied, amazed at how calm she was managing to keep her voice.

"Katie went outside to find you gone and we had no idea where you were! She came to get me and George. We looked all over the house and now Katie and George are out looking for you! You didn't even have the decency to tell us you were leaving? Are we not worth anything to you?"

Sara had never seen Fred so angry. In fact, she had never seen him angry at all. That afternoon was the first time she had ever seen him anything but carefree and happy.

"I needed to get out for a while," she said.

"You still should have said something. We've all been worried sick about you!"

"Even you?" she asked.

"Of course! I-," he paused. "Never mind. That's not the point. Where did you go?"

She debated whether or not to tell him about Kevin. He would most likely find out eventually. Why not tell him now?

"Kevin came to get me."

Fred's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Kevin?"

"Yeah, we went to the park. He wanted to check on me and make sure I was okay."

"Oh please, you're making such a big deal out of this."

"You blew me off!" she yelled.

"You won't even talk to me!" he yelled back.

"Because you're a jerk and a lot of other things that I'm not going to say right now."

The front door opened and George and Katie came inside. "Sara, you're back! We were so worried!" Katie exclaimed.

"Where did you go?" George asked, looking confused.

"With Kevin," Fred answered angrily.

"Are you two fighting?" Katie asked.

"Of course we're fighting. That's all we ever do," Sara answered. She and Fred were still glaring at each other.

"Why can't you just talk like normal, civilized people?" Katie suggested.

"I'm not ready to talk to him yet!" Sara said.

"You are right now actually," Fred replied, crossing his arms.

"No, I'm yelling at you, not talking."

"Well excuse me, Miss Technically Correct."

"I could just hit you," Sara hissed.

"Go ahead. For once in your life do something on impulse! If you want to do something, do it without worrying about consequences. Do something completely out of your comfort zone for once in your constricted life!"

Sara was vaguely aware that she had dropped the plate as she threw herself at Fred, trying to hit him. Katie was screaming and in a flash, George had crossed the room and grabbed her arms, holding her back. "Let go of me George Weasley!" she screamed. "Let go or I'll hit you too."

"Leave George out of this!" Fred yelled.

"He's the one holding me back," Sara answered. She was shaking. This was as bad as one of their fights had gotten. Today was officially one of the worst days of her life.

"I'll let you go if you promise to calm down," George said.

She stopped fighting against him and he slowly released her. The room was completely silent and Sara was embarrassed. She knelt down and started cleaning up the broken pieces of the plate she had dropped. Everyone was still staring at her.

"How did Kevin get here?" Katie asked suddenly. "Doesn't he live rather far to walk?"

"He stole his brother's car," Sara said quietly, still looking down at the floor as she cleaned.

"He can't even legally drive yet!" George said. Sara thought it was best to not mention the near accident they had gotten in. She didn't respond at all. After a few minutes she straightened up, lightly holding the broken glass in her hands so she wouldn't cut herself. She decided to come out with the truth.

"Kevin asked me out again and I said yes We're going to the dance together too." She immediately and instinctively glanced at Fred. He looked like he was either going to pass out or vomit, or maybe both.

"Why? I thought you weren't ready?" he asked.

"I am now," she said. "I actually do like him. He's been so nice to me and he's funny and I like spending time with him." That is, when he wasn't nearly crashing his brother's car.

There was silence in the room once again. "I'm going to bed," Fred said, his voice tense. "Maybe this time I can actually sleep without getting any interruptions." He looked back at Sara as he reached the stairs. "I don't know why I wasted my time worrying about you."

Ouch. Sara blinked a few times as her mouth dropped open. Fred continued up the stairs. She looked at George and Katie. "My life is a mess," she whispered.

"I'll say," George said with a small smile.

Sara stared at the stairs where Fred had disappeared. Why was it that her life before him had been so empty and dull, but at the same time so less stressful? She didn't know if she missed her old life or not, but she knew that she wasn't the same person she had been before she had became friends with Fred Weasley.


	19. Chapter 19

_"The real things haven't changed. It is still best to be honest and truthful; to make the most of what we have; to be happy with simple pleasures; and have courage when things go wrong." _**-Laura Ingalls Wilder**

* * *

><p>Kevin came to pick Sara up for school the next morning. Thankfully his brother was driving. She left the house, saying goodbye to Katie and George, but ignoring Fred, who looked beyond angry. She marched out to the car and crawled into the backseat.<p>

"So I heard the news," his brother said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Sara said, smiling.

"Kevin never shuts up about you."

Kevin glared at his brother then turned in the front seat to smile at Sara. "How are things with you and Fred?"

"We got into the biggest fight ever when I got back last night and we aren't speaking right now."

"Forget him, he's being a jerk."

_He's not a jerk_, Sara thought at once, but she pushed the thought away. She had every reason to be upset with him.

"Did you tell him about us?" Kevin asked when they reached the school. They were holding hands as they walked through the halls.

Sara nodded. "He was pretty shocked."

Kevin smiled and leaned against the lockers as Sara opened her own locker to get her books.

"Math is going to be awkward," he pointed out.

"Don't remind me," she groaned.

"Unless you want to skip class," Kevin suggested.

"No," she said at once, shocked at the thought. Kevin didn't look like the skipping class type either, so this really was a surprise. "I can't skip class. I have homework to turn in and Snape Jr. would kill me."

"Snape Jr.?"

"Oh, it's just a nickname that, uh, my friends came up with. It's nothing." Sara mentally kicked herself for letting that slip.

Kevin nodded as the first bell rang. He gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later."

Sara smiled a small smile and headed to homeroom.

When she got to math class, she noticed that Katie and George were already there, sitting down, and staring across the room with disgusted looks on their faces. Sara stopped at the doorway and followed their gazes. Her heart dropped.

Fred was sitting behind Mallory. He had moved his seat. That wasn't even the worst part. She was turned sideways, giggling at something he said and they were also holding hands. Fred had that dazed look on his face again.

She forced herself to ignore them and made her way to her seat. "They seem cozy," she said bitterly.

"Apparently they're dating…?" Katie looked confused.

"Shocker," Sara said sarcastically.

"It actually is though." George looked confused as well. "I was talking to him about a prank, then Mallory interrupted and he went complete lovesick puppy on me. He's was drooling worse than our great grandfather when he sleeps."

"There's a mental picture I really didn't need," Sara snorted.

"Why her, though?" George asked. "Fred usually doesn't go for girls like Mallory. They get on his nerves."

"Really?" Sara asked. That made the situation a whole lot weirder. "Well there's got to be something about her he likes. Probably her hair."

Kevin came into the room and sat in Fred's empty seat behind Sara. "Looks like your ex-friend's got a new girlfriend," he stated, kissing Sara's cheek.

"Why do you always talk about Fred? Can we just not talk about him?" Sara asked.

"Sorry," Kevin said quickly.

"Hi Kevin," Katie said politely.

"Hi," he said, waving at her and George rather dismissively. Sara gave them an apologetic look. Kevin was usually really friendly to Katie and George, and not this obsessive about Fred either. Sara had to wonder why there was so much drama in the Muggle world. Come to think of it, the wizarding world was probably filled with drama as well, but Sara had never been in the middle of it.

Snape Jr. started class and checked the homework. "You've moved your seat, Mr. Weasley," he said.

"Yeah, I guess I have," Fred replied, looking around.

"Do you have your homework?"

"Um," Fred looked through his bag. "No."

"Why not?"

George leaned over to whisper to Sara. "He actually did all of his homework last night. Except for math. I swear, he must have been pretty depressed if he was doing homework."

"He's not depressed anymore," Sara whispered back. "He bounces back quickly."

"Something's not right about this," George whispered. "I wish I could figure out what it was."

Fred was answering the teacher now. "I didn't know how to do it."

"I'm sure somebody could have helped you."

"No," Fred said, looking vacant.

Sara couldn't believe it. He was basically trying to forget she existed.

"Well, that'll be a zero for you Mr. Weasley."

"I did mine!" Mallory waved her paper in his face.

"Excellent. You should help Mr. Weasley here sometime, since you already seem to be pretty close with him anyway."

Sara scowled in their general direction. People were so annoying.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what's happening to me, George," Fred complained at lunch. Sara was sitting with Kevin at his table today. Sophie had joined them and so had Katie, who had given George an apologetic look. George understood, though. She was being supportive.<p>

"What do you mean?" George asked as he and Fred traded halves of their sandwiches. It had been something they had always done. Fred would make one type of sandwich and George would make another. When they ate them, they would trade one of the halves.

"I don't know how this happened." He jerked his head towards Sara. Fred had insisted that he sit on the side of the table where he would have his back to her.

"You ditched Sara to go to the dance with Mallory and now Mallory is your girlfriend. It's not that hard." George usually always understood his twin, but for some reason he was having difficulty lately.

"Oh yeah, she asked me out."

"Some guts she has," George said. "But I'm confused. Why do you care about Sara if you're dating Mallory? Is this to get Sara jealous or something?"

"I like Mallory," Fred said, but he didn't sound too sure. "I'm not really sure why, but I do."

"What happened to Sara?" he asked.

Fred paused. When he had been home last night, his head had seemed to be clearer and he had hated the fact that Kevin had gotten Sara. During school yesterday and even today, he seemed to be walking around with his head in the clouds.

"Freddy!" Mallory shrieked, appearing next to him and flipping her long hair.

George watched as Fred's expression went blank for a second before he smiled widely. "Hey, sit down," he gestured to the seat next to him.

George glanced up and saw Sara staring at their table. He met her eyes and she stuck out her tongue, showing her disgust for Mallory and Fred. George smiled slightly and nodded.

He looked back at Fred to find him and Mallory sitting with their foreheads touching. "Get a room," he said, half teasing.

"We are in a room," Mallory said with a grin.

"Ha," George said dully. He didn't really like this girl. Something about her got on his nerves. She was overly perky and annoying. There was something else that was bothering him too but he couldn't figure it out. Fred only seemed relatively normal when Mallory wasn't around. He was the most normal at home and extremely loopy when Mallory came near him. It was all so weird.

* * *

><p>The next week and a half passed without much change in Sara and Fred's relationship. They didn't speak to each other at all. Sara found herself being distracted from Fred and Mallory by Kevin, although there was the problem that she was going back home soon. If they were still dating by then, they were going to have to discuss whether or not to stay in a relationship.<p>

The weekend before the dance, Sara and Kevin went shopping for costumes. There was a store that specifically sold them. Apparently Halloween was a big deal in Salem.

"What about this?" Kevin held up a blue and white dress. "Dorothy."

"My name's Sara," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, haven't you ever heard of _The Wizard of Oz_?"

"No," she shook her head. "I like this dress though."

"It's a good movie," Kevin said.

"We'll have to watch it sometime," Sara answered.

"How about today? When we're done here, we can go back to my house and watch it."

"Sounds good," she said with a smile.

"Seriously, I think that's a good idea. I can go as the scarecrow. He's a character in the movie too." Kevin held up a scarecrow costume.

"Let's try them on," Sara said excitedly. She grabbed Kevin's hand and dragged him to the changing rooms.

Kevin finished changing first and he knocked on Sara's door. "Come on, let me see."

Sara opened the door and Kevin smiled. "You look great. It fits you perfectly."

She examined herself in the mirror. She did like the dress and it was comfortable and it did fit well. "I like it, and it's a normal costume too. Not something too crazy."

"You'll have to braid your hair and the ruby slippers come with the costume," Kevin held up a pair of red shoes. "You can also get a basket like Dorothy has in the movie."

"If you say so," Sara laughed. "You're the one who's seen this movie."

"Well after tonight, you'll have seen it too," Kevin answered.

Sara and Kevin bought their costumes. Sara ended up finding a straw basket to use, which gave Kevin the idea to add real straw to his costume to make it more realistic.

When they were done, they headed back to Kevin's house to watch _The Wizard of Oz_. Kevin started the movie and snuggled next to Sara on the couch. She leaned against his shoulder and started eating from the bowl of popcorn on their laps.

Sara found herself liking the movie. However, at the beginning, right after Dorothy had gotten hit by the window and was flying in the tornado, the evil lady on the bike flew by and turned into a witch on a broom, cackling her head off.

"Witches don't dress like that or cackle," Sara said, kind of upset about the portrayal.

"How would you know?" Kevin asked with a smile. "They aren't even real. Except the people living in this town years ago seemed to think so."

Sara fell silent and they continued watching the movie. Eventually, it turned to color instead of black and white and Dorothy met some lady who appeared in a bubble, wearing a princess dress and a crown, and who claimed to be another witch. Sara held back from saying that witches didn't dress like that either and they certainly didn't travel by bubble. Who came up with that idea? The other witch had at least gotten the broom part right.

Sara snorted when Dorothy told bubble woman that "witches were old and ugly." She knew nothing.

According to bubble lady, only bad witches were ugly. That was untrue too. Was this really how Muggles saw witches? Either you were bad and ugly, or saintly and flew around in bubbles, smiling and waving a sparkly wand.

Eventually, the bad witch popped up again and this time, Sara saw her in color and her eyes widened. Her skin was green. She looked like an asparagus.

"Why is she green?" Sara hissed.

"Beats me," Kevin shrugged.

Overall, Sara actually really liked the movie once she got used to the witch being green and the fact that she had an army of flying monkeys. Monkeys didn't fly, not even in the real magical world.

"Did you like it?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I did actually," she answered, sitting up and stretching.

"You know, I think Dorothy and the scarecrow are cute together," Kevin said.

"The movie versions or our version?" she asked.

"Definitely our version," Kevin whispered.

Sara smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

><p>On the night of the dance, Sara put on her costume and paraded around the room. The shoes were her favorite part.<p>

"I'll braid your hair," Katie offered.

"And I'll braid yours when you're done," Sara answered. Katie and George were going as a cowboy and cowgirl.

Kevin and his brother were coming to get Sara on their way to the dance. Sara heard the horn honking and she smoothed out her dress in the mirror.

"You look great," Katie said, smiling.

"So do you," Sara answered. She hugged Katie grabbed the straw basket lying on her desk. Her eyes fell on her wand and for some reason, she stuck the wand in the basket, covering it with the stuffed dog she had bought as an afterthought the other day.

Sara didn't run into Fred on her way out the door and she was grateful. She didn't really want to run into him and risk him saying something about Kevin.

Kevin looked cute dressed in his scarecrow costume. He had ended up getting the straw and bunches of it were sticking out from his sleeves and from under his hat.

"You look adorable," she said with a smile, waving to Kevin's brother and his date who was sitting in the front seat, leaving Kevin and Sara with the back.

"I'll have you know that I am not adorable, but a very handsome scarecrow," Kevin answered with a small laugh. "You look great too." He kissed her happily.

"Thanks," Sara smiled, blushing.

"Have you ever been to a school dance before?" Kevin asked.

Sara shook her head. "No, my school back home doesn't have dances."

"How do you survive? Your school sounds so boring!" Kevin groaned.

"It's actually not that bad. There's a lot of stuff to do. You'd be surprised."

"Okay, well tell me something you did for fun at your old school."

Sara's stomach dropped. She really hadn't done much at Hogwarts in the first place but everything that people did for fun involved magic.

"Well, I actually didn't do a lot of activities. I'm more of the studious type," she answered.

"I noticed," Kevin laughed. "So you don't play sports?"

"No," she shook her head.

"What about your friends?"

Sara bit her lip. Most of the people she was friends with were on the Quidditch team with the exception of Hermione.

"Most of them."

"What do they play?"

Sara took a deep breath. What had Harry said Quidditch was similar to? He had compared it to a few Muggle sports. She thought for a second and she was pretty sure he had said basketball. "Basketball," she answered, nodding her head.

"Oh, really? I play hockey," Kevin smiled. "I really want to be captain by the time I'm a senior."

"That's cool. I hope that happens." Sara smiled and pretended that she knew what hockey was.

"You should come to a game sometime," Kevin told her excitedly. "It would be awesome. I have to warn you that hockey can be pretty brutal sometimes though."

"Brutal how?" Sara asked. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

"We just get hurt a lot and there are fights sometimes, but it's all in good fun."

"I'm sure it is," Sara answered, a nervous smile on her face. Hockey sounded terrible to her. On the bright side, she would probably never make it to a game. She was leaving in five days.

They reached the school and headed inside to the gym. Sara looked around and found Sophie. She dragged Kevin over to say hello. Sara realized that Sophie had dressed up as a witch, pointy hat and all.

"I decided to get into the Salem spirit," she said, giggling.

"You're like the witch from the movie," Sara gestured to herself and Kevin. "You aren't green, though."

"Yeah, I didn't feel like painting my skin green. It would take forever to wash it off later." Sophie rolled her eyes. She smiled and laughed again. "I like how you even have a basket and a stuffed dog."

Sara nervously watched as Sophie patted the stuffed dog. She was nervous about her wand hiding in there.

"Yeah it was a last minute addition," she smiled.

Sophie smiled back, but her smile faded and her eyes widened as they locked on something over Sara's shoulder. "Oh, no."

"What is it?" Sara and Kevin turned around and Sara's eyes widened, just like Sophie's. Fred and Mallory were just arriving, George and Katie right behind them. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Fred and Mallory were dressed up as the scarecrow and Dorothy. The costumes weren't the exact same as Sara and Kevin's, but they were close.

"Awkward," Kevin said into Sara's ear.

"I don't care that we dressed as the same thing, but I get the feeling Mallory will care," Sara rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes," Sophie said. "You should avoid her at all costs. It won't be that hard to do. It's crowded in here and dark too."

"We're not going to avoid her. We aren't afraid," Kevin said. Sara nodded. He had a point.

"Okay, but when she tries to gouge your eyes out, you can't say I didn't warn you." Sophie shrugged and left them to go say hello to someone else.

There was a shriek from behind Sara. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was going to miss her eyeballs after Mallory gouged them out.

"You're wearing my costume!" Mallory screeched.

Sara noticed Fred standing behind Mallory, expressionless. His red hair was sticking out from under his hat along with a few pieces of straw.

"No, I'm wearing my own costume to be exact," Sara answered. She wondered where that had come from. Before, she would have tried to avoid a confrontation. She had really changed in the past few weeks.

Fred's expression changed slightly to one of either surprise or pride after Sara spoke, but it reverted back to expressionless so fast, Sara thought she might have imagined it.

"That's not what I meant." Mallory narrowed her eyes. "Go change."

"Into what?" Sara asked. "I wouldn't change even if I had extra clothes."

Mallory stomped her foot. "I can't be in the same costume as someone else!"

"Are you jealous?" Kevin chimed in. Sara looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Do you not want Sara in the same costume because she actually looks really good in it?" He slid an arm around her.

"No," Mallory hissed. "I know for a fact that I look way better than she does! Freddy, tell them. Tell them that I look better."

"You look good," Fred said, smiling at Mallory.

"Wipe your drool, Fred," Sara raised an eyebrow. He didn't even look at her.

"Tell them I look _better,_" Mallory corrected. "Tell that costume stealing loser that she looks terrible."

Fred finally looked at Sara and she noticed his eyes seemed far away. It reminded her of something. Why did so many things seem familiar lately? "You look," he began, but his expression flickered again. "You look-," he stopped and shook his head.

"Forget it," Mallory huffed. "You're clearly incapable of doing something simple." She dragged Fred away towards the dance floor.

Sara tried to look for Katie and George, but she couldn't find them. She was interrupted in her search by Kevin, led her to the dance floor for the slow song that was playing.

Fred and Mallory were dancing not too far away. Sara hated seeing him dancing so close to another girl, especially one that was the worst possible choice for him.

"Hey," Kevin turned her head with his index finger to face him. "Forget her. Forget them both. They aren't worth it."

Sara nodded. "I guess you're right," she sighed. But she couldn't help but glance at them out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p>Fred's arms were loosely holding Mallory to him. There was something he wanted to remember. He felt like he was missing something important and he wasn't sure what. It was like there was a mental block in his brain and he hated it. He thought he had come close earlier when he had seen Sara, but now he couldn't remember again.<p>

"You're holding me too loosely," Mallory stated. She inched herself closer to him and smiled. Fred's brain went blank again. He would remember later.

Later arrived sooner than he thought. When he glanced up a minute later, Sara and Kevin caught his eye. They were dancing really close. Fred watched as Sara giggled and he watched as she kissed Kevin. He was sure that what he needed to remember had to do with Sara. He wished he knew what it was.

* * *

><p>After dancing for a few more songs, Sara agreed to wait for Kevin by the drink table while he used the bathroom. She stood there observing the crowded room. She still hadn't found George or Katie and she had lost track of Sophie too.<p>

"Having fun?" Sara turned and had to restrain from vomiting. Instead of one of her friends, Mallory was standing there, smirking at her.

"Of course," Sara smiled. It was more like a grimace. "You?"

"Loads," Mallory answered. "Fred is an amazing dancer. Did you know he's an amazing kisser too? Oh, wait, no you wouldn't know that."

Sara wanted to scream every nasty word she could think of at this girl. If real life were like _The Wizard of Oz_, Mallory would be about a million years old and uglier than Sara's mother's old doll from when she was little, complete with bald patches and a missing eye.

Fred's words suddenly rang through her head. 'For once in your life do something on impulse! If you want to do something, do it without worrying about consequences. Do something completely out of your comfort zone for once in your constricted life.'

She opened her mouth, but Mallory kept talking, oblivious. "I guess you don't know the real reason why Fred asked you to the dance originally, do you?"

That stopped Sara in her tracks. "What?"

"Remember that prank war Fred and George were having with Mr. Gold? Well, they all had an agreement. If Fred and George won, they were exempt from homework. If they lost, Fred had to ask you to the dance."

"They lost the prank war," Sara remembered.

Mallory nodded, giving her a look of fake sympathy. "Poor you. Fred only asked you because he lost, as part of a bet. It was basically a pity date as well, because let's face it, why would he want to go with you? In the end he did see sense because he agreed to come with me." She sniffed and flipped her hair.

Sara just stood there, her mouth open, as Mallory left and headed towards the other side of the room. Fred had never wanted to go with her. It was a pity date. Everything about their relationship was probably false as well. It was all a big fat joke.

She thought he took people's feelings into consideration. That was probably a lie too. She didn't know what to believe. She felt sick.

"Are you okay?" Kevin returned to her side and grabbed her hand.

She took a deep breath. "No. Kevin? I think we should break up."

"We haven't even been dating that long," Kevin said, shocked.

"That's not the point. I just realized that I'm not happy. I mean, I was, but I really wasn't as happy as I could be and as happy as I _should_ be. Does this make sense? It just isn't working."

"You don't know what you're doing." Kevin shook his head and dropped her hand. He looked hurt and slightly angry. "You can't dump me in the middle of the dance."

Sara was feeling angry now as well. "I can and I just did." She turned on her heel and marched away. She had one last order of business to deal with and then she was going home. She charged over to where Fred and Mallory were standing, grabbed Fred's arm, and with as much strength as she could, slapped him. How was that for being impulsive and spontaneous?

He stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "What was that for?" he breathed, touching his cheek and looking dazed.

"For being you," Sara hissed. "I should've known." Angrily, she marched away, ignoring the stares she was getting, and left the gym, letting the doors slam behind her.

She hadn't taken two steps when someone grabbed her, pinned her arms to her sides and clamped a hand over her mouth. She tried to scream and struggle, but it was no use. She was being dragged down the hallway in the opposite direction of the exit.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant, filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like."_ **-Lemony Snicket**

* * *

><p>Sara kept trying to wiggle free, but the person holding her was too strong. She managed to bite his hand, causing the person to let go long enough for Sara to scream. His hand clamped down on her mouth again, harder this time.<p>

"Scream or bite me again and you'll pay for it," a voice hissed in her ear. It was a man's voice, but it was too low for her to identify it.

They reached a classroom and Sara was thrown inside roughly. She hit a desk and fell to the floor. She turned and looked up to see who had brought her there. With a gasp, she realized it was Snape Jr. "What are you doing?" she asked as he turned to close the door. Sara vaguely registered that they were in the math classroom.

"Closing the door," he answered with an evil grin. "That way we'll have more privacy. Not like anyone knows you're here anyway." He shrugged happily. He was really enjoying himself.

"What am I doing here?" she asked. "What do you want with me?" She was confused and scared. She guessed this didn't have anything to do with her math homework.

Snape Jr. looked down at her, grinning wildly. He didn't answer right away. When he finally did speak, his voice was low. "This isn't what I really look like," he gestured to himself.

"Come again?" Sara asked.

Snape Jr. crouched in front of her and took a small bottle out of his pocket. She recognized it at once. "Polyjuice Potion?" She asked. "So that means you're a—you're a-," she was so shocked that she could hardly speak.

"A wizard? Yes, I am," Snape Jr. said, standing back up again. Sara slowly did the same, backing up to put a few desks in between them. "I've been impersonating the real math teacher since school began."

"Where is he? Where did you keep the real teacher?"

"Why does it matter? If it makes you happy, I can tell you that he's alive."

"You still haven't explained why you're here and why you need me," Sara said, trying to hide how shaky her voice was.

"Ah, this is the good part," Snape Jr. took a few steps towards her. "August 16th. Does that date make you remember anything? Does it sound familiar?"

Sara stared at him. August 16th was a date that she would never forget. "It was the day my dad was killed." That had to be what he was getting at. August 16th wasn't memorable for any other reason. "You knew him?"

"I guess you could say that," Snape Jr. smiled evilly. "You probably wouldn't recognize me if the potion wore off but-,"

"You were there," Sara guessed, her heart racing. "You were one of the people that—that did it." She whispered the last three words, her voice not wanting to come out any louder.

"You really are intelligent," Snape Jr said. He leaned against one of the desks and crossed his arms.

Sara didn't answer. She just waited for him to continue and get to the point of why he had dragged her into this room and basically kidnapped her.

"Do you know why we killed you're dad?"

"Because he liked Muggles," she whispered.

"Correct again, Miss Sheridan. It was known back then that you were very close to your father, even as a three year old. We all had a feeling that you would grow to be like him one day and now I can see that it's true."

"And?" Sara prodded.

Snape Jr. walked to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out Sara's 'Great Gatsby' book. "This fell out of your bag one day. I picked it up. A Muggle book, correct?"

Sara hadn't even noticed it was missing. She hadn't even had time to read it lately and had thought the book was still in her bag.

Snape Jr. opened the cover and read off the name scrawled in the top corner. "Owen Sheridan. Your father." He snapped the book shut. "And now you have the book. How many times would you say you've read this?"

"None of your business," she said.

Snape Jr. threw the book down on the desk and stepped towards Sara. "You do look so much like your father too," he said quietly.

"Don't come near me," Sara backed up even further.

Snape Jr. laughed. "You have no chance against me. I'm not going to use magic, because that might set off that silly trace your professor set up for this project. Then I would be caught and sent to Azkaban, which is not on my agenda. However, I'm a lot bigger and stronger than you are."

Sara narrowed her eyes at him. "I could scream again."

"You do and you will die faster."

"Die faster?" she asked, blinking.

"Oh yes," Snape Jr. laughed. "I'm going to kill you. Now you know why I brought you here. You're going to die for the same reason your dad did."

"How did you do all of this? How did you know I would be here?" She was attempting to stall him until she figured out how to escape.

"Well for one thing, this exchange student project has never been done before so it naturally was the talk among a lot of people and I found out about it that way. I did some research and found out where you would be going. Then, I had to prepare the Polyjuice potion and figure out who I would be impersonating. Once I dealt with that, I knew I would eventually have to distract your friends."

"Distract my friends?" Sara repeated. Suddenly, she knew what exactly it was about Mallory had seemed familiar. "Mallory is a-,"

"Veela, yes," Snape Jr. nodded. "A veela under the Imperius curse to be exact. I had to track down a veela to use so that I could put your friend Fred under her spell. I Imperiused her and registered her at this high school."

"Oh my God," Sara said quietly. "And I didn't even know. I got so mad at him and it wasn't even his fault."

"You weren't _supposed_ to know. That's the point," Snape Jr. told her. "Anyway, my plan worked. I managed to get you here alone and now I'm going to kill you."

"In the middle of a school?" Sara asked. Surely he wouldn't do that, but she was learning to never underestimate Death Eaters.

"Of course not. I'm sure someone as intelligent as you are knows all about the witch trials that happened in this very town."

"Yes, but what does that have to—oh no." She realized what he was going to do.

"Oh yes," he said with a smirk.

Sara bolted for the door, but Snape Jr grabbed her by the hair. She screamed and was tugged backwards. He held on tight and brought a knife to her neck. "Be quiet or I might just end up killing you here and now."

She tried to kick him, but he put more pressure on the knife. Sara felt a small amount of blood trickling down her neck.

Snape Jr. tied her wrists behind her back with rope and roughly led her outside and pushed her into a waiting black car. "It was you," Sara said, her eyes wide as a thought came to her. "It was you who cut off Kevin that one night. You almost got us killed."

"That was my intention," he smirked, starting the engine.

Sara stared at him, horrified. "That still doesn't explain Kevin not stopping, though," she added thoughtfully.

"Yes it does. I forgot to mention that I put him under the Imperius Curse as well."

"No," she whispered. "For how long?"

"Since the day he asked you to the dance and you turned him down."

"The same day I found out about Fred and Mallory," she whispered.

"Exactly." They were speeding through the streets of Salem and Sara had no idea where they were or where they were going. "If you remember, Kevin asked you to the dance during math class, while you were standing in front of my desk. I overheard that you were going with that other boy.

"Fred," she said automatically.

"Whatever. I had also overheard about the bet he had going with Mr. Gold. I couldn't have you and Fred actually getting along. How else would I manage to get you alone? So naturally, that's where Mallory made her big move."

"You've been ruining our relationship," Sara whispered.

"And so what? It doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon."

Sara was quiet as her mind processed all of the information. This explained why Kevin had been acting funny ever since the day she had turned him down for the dance. It explained why he had stolen his brother's car. It explained why he had made sure she had seen Fred and Mallory together.

And now she was going to die and Snape Jr. had seen to it that Fred was preoccupied with Mallory and wouldn't come save her. "What about Katie and George?"

"I didn't do anything to them, but they don't even know you're gone, do they? Nobody does and by the time they figure it out, it'll be too late."

Sara's heart was racing. There was nothing she could do. She had her wand, buried in the basket on the floor at her feet, but her arms were tied behind her back. It was very uncomfortable trying to sit like that.

"Here we are," Snape Jr. stopped the car. They were in what looked like another park. He led her across the grass and up to the top of a hill. Sara gulped when she saw the rope hanging from the tree with a barrel under it.

"Think about it," Snape Jr. said, picking her up and putting her on the barrel. She kicked her legs but it was no use. He slipped the rope around her neck. "In 1692, people were killed for supposedly having magical abilities and then we have you, who really does have magical abilities-,"

"—but I'm being killed for being interested in Muggles."

"Oh, the irony," Snape Jr. said.

* * *

><p>After Sara had slapped him and ran off, Fred blinked a few times. He looked from the doorway, to Mallory and back again. The numb feeling in his brain was fading away and he was remembering what it was he had wanted to remember. He liked Sara. He liked her a lot, but she was here with Kevin. Fred didn't like Mallory, and he was here with her.<p>

Something was very wrong with this picture.

"I need to go," he said to Mallory. He needed to go find Sara. He needed to tell her everything and hope that she would forgive him. He had to make sure she was okay. His heart was pounding. He was free of whatever Mallory had done to him.

"No, you don't," she smiled at him, but it didn't work this time. He pried her arms away and stepped towards the door. "Just stay away. Please." He turned and made a beeline for the door. He was cut off by George, Sophie, and Katie, who looked like they had run across the entire gym.

"I've figured it out," George panted, clutching his stomach. "I've figured out what Mallory reminded me of. A veela."

Fred clapped his hand to his forehead. "Of course. It all makes sense!"

"What is a veela?" Sophie asked.

"Never mind that," Fred told her. "I have to find Sara."

"Ah, yeah, about her," George said. "Sophie will explain."

"I heard a scream right after Sara left the gym. I found George to tell him that I think it was Sara who screamed."

"We've got to find her," Fred said immediately, panic flooding him. "She left about ten minutes ago. She could be hurt."

They ran out of the gym and Sophie pointed down the hallway to the right. "The scream came from down there."

They ran down the hallway, peering into the windows on the classroom doors. When Fred peeked into one window, something caught his eye. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped inside, crossing the room to the desk. This was his math classroom and on the teacher's desk was _The Great Gatsby._ Fred picked it up and opened the front cover. "Owen Sheridan," he read.

This was Sara's book, but why was it in here, on Snape Jr's desk? Fred began searching through the drawers. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he searched through paper after paper. Finally, he found something interesting.

"What are you doing?" George poked his head into the room. "Is that Sara's book?"

Fred nodded. "I found this, too." He handed George the piece of paper. "It's directions to Gallows Hill. There's background information on it, too. Gallows Hill is where they used to hang the witches back during the trials."

"Do you think-?" George began, looking scared.

"I don't know but this is our math classroom," Fred said. "That means she could be with Snape Jr."

"I knew I hated him," George scowled. "Come on, let's go."

They found Sophie and Katie and ran outside, jumping into a taxi. "Gallows Hill," Fred said. "Go, quick."

Nobody spoke. There was a panicked silence in the car. Fred only hoped that they wouldn't be too late.


	21. Chapter 21

_"Love can change a person the way a parent can change a baby- awkwardly, and often with a great deal of mess."_ –**Lemony Snicket**

* * *

><p>The rope around Sara's wrist was too tight and it was beginning to hurt. It wouldn't matter in a few minutes, though, because she would be dead. She began to regret yelling at Fred. She never got to apologize for that. She never got to kiss him either. There were a lot of things that she never got to do. At least she would be with her dad soon.<p>

"Any last words?" Snape Jr. asked menacingly, preparing to kick over the barrel.

"Yeah," Sara said calmly; a lot more calm then she really felt. "I hope karma comes back and hits you in the face."

"Such kind words," Snape Jr. laughed. He stepped back and prepared to push over the barrel. Sara closed her eyes.

"Hey!" Sara's eyes flew open. Fred was racing up the hill, completely out of breath. Fred? What was he doing here? It didn't matter. She would figure it out later. All she knew was that she had never been happier to see him in her entire life.

"You!" Snape Jr. hissed.

"Me," Fred said calmly. He reached the top of the hill and punched Snape Jr. in the face. Sara heard a crack and blood poured from the man's nose. He sank to the ground, screaming in pain.

Still panting, Fred climbed onto one of the tree branches so he could reach the rope around Sara's neck. He removed it and jumped back to the ground, grabbing her waist and helping her off of the barrel. He untied the ropes around her wrists.

Once he had finished, Sara turned and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

He rubbed her back. He was still breathing heavily and Sara could hear his heart pounding.

"Come on, we have to hurry," he said. He dragged her down the hill while Snape Jr. continued to clutch his nose in pain, distracted from everything else.

"How did you find me?" Sara asked as they ran.

"I found directions and background information on Gallows Hill in his desk drawer," Fred answered, tilting his head back towards the way they had come. "I have your book by the way." She hadn't even noticed that he had it. He passed it to her and she stuck it in her basket.

"Why were you in his classroom anyway? I thought you were with Mallory." She wrinkled her nose.

"About that," Fred said. "George and I think she's a veela."

"She is. She's also under the Imperius curse."

Fred gaped at her. "What?"

"I'll explain later," Sara said, shaking her head. "We need to get out of here first. How did you get here?"

"I took a taxi with George, Katie and Sophie, but they took it back to school to try and get help. I told them to, realizing it actually made more sense than all of us trying to save you on our own."

Fred was looking around wildly and Sara noticed that there was only one taxi in sight, and the driver was about to load the passenger's luggage into the trunk. Fred grabbed her hand. "Come on."

"What are we doing?" she asked.

Fred didn't answer. Instead, he made a beeline for the taxi, flung open the driver's door, and gently pushed Sara inside. She didn't even protest. She would protest later and yell at him for stealing a taxi. She slid to the passenger side and despite the driver's yells Fred got behind the wheel and started the car. He floored it and sped away.

"We just stole a car!" Sara screamed frantically. The yelling couldn't wait. "We actually stole a car!"

"It was necessary if we want to make it out alive," Fred answered, leaning forward to check one of the side mirrors. "Anyway, don't you remember what I told you about spontaneity?"

"I'm not sure this is the time for that. Do you even know how to drive?"

"I told you that I've operated my dad's car."

"You flew it. It's completely different. You didn't drive it on a road with laws and traffic lights and-,"

"Will you please stop yelling? You're making me nervous." Fred kept speeding down the road. "We aren't going home. I think that's the first place Snape Jr. will look."

"Where are we going instead?"

"No clue. I'm winging it."

"Of course," Sara answered, leaning back in her seat.

There was silence in the car. "He was trying to kill me, Fred."

Fred didn't answer, but Sara saw him glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She kept looking out the window. "That's why he Imperiused Mallory and Kevin."

"Kevin too?" Fred asked.

Sara nodded. "Mallory is a veela, like I said. He was trying to get you out of the way so he could kill me."

Fred took a breath and ran a hand through his hair, controlling the wheel with one hand. "Why?"

"For the same reason he killed my dad."

"He was the one who killed your dad?"

"One of them," Sara nodded.

Fred looked upset. "That's absolutely mental."

"He had this all planned out."

"Your neck is bleeding. What else did he do to you?"

"That was from the knife he had," she answered, touching her neck. It stung when she touched it. "I threatened to scream again and he threatened to use the knife."

Fred let out an angry sigh, but Sara continued. "Tonight wasn't the first time, either."

"The first time what?" Fred asked, making a random turn.

"The first time he tried to kill me. Kevin's only been under the Imperius curse for a few weeks and on the night he came to get me and stole his brother's car, we almost got into an accident. Snape Jr. was forcing Kevin to keep driving as Snape Jr. drove out in front of us. Luckily, I grabbed the wheel and avoided crashing."

Fred looked sick. "If I ever see him again, I'll kill him." His voice came out in almost a growl.

"Kevin or Snape Jr?"

Fred looked as if he were debating. "Maybe both, but mostly Snape Jr. I think we're far enough away now," he said finally, pulling over and shutting the engine off. They got out of the car and looked around.

"Fred, look where we are." Sara pointed to a sign. "We're at the witch memorial."

"Should we leave?"

"No, let's have a look while we're here."

The memorial looked beautiful, yet creepy in the moonlight. Sara and Fred began walking around looking at the stone benches. Fred intertwined his fingers with Sara's and her stomach dropped.

"How did you break the veela charm Mallory had on you?" Sara asked.

Fred bit his lip. "I'm not sure, but I know that I kept feeling like there was something I needed to remember and after you slapped me, I remembered. I remembered that-," he stopped.

"That what?" She looked up at him. His blue eyes looked even lighter in the moonlight.

"I remembered that I didn't like Mallory," he said. "I didn't like her at all. I came to find you and George caught up to me, saying that he suspected she was a veela. Sophie thought she had heard you scream, so that's when we went looking for you."

"Thank you," Sara whispered. "Thank you for saving me. I know we don't get along and I don't even know if we're friends after all of this, but-,"

"How can we _not_ be friends after all of this?" he snorted. "We've been through hell together in this one night alone if I do say so myself."

She actually gave a small laugh at that.

"Sara," he turned her to face him. "I know we fight, but I realized something else. I realized it a while ago, really, but especially tonight and I think this might be the reason for why I broke away from Mallory's control. I-,"

He was interrupted by a popping noise. They both jumped and turned around. Snape Jr. had found them. Fred stepped in front of Sara. "Don't touch her."

"I thought you weren't going to use magic near us," she said, peeking around Fred's arm, staying close to him.

"I apparated far enough away from you so that the trace wouldn't pick it up. Other than that, I won't be using magic." He pulled out the knife he had used on Sara earlier. "Move aside," he said to Fred, his voice low.

"No," Fred answered, his voice just as low. Sara could feel his body tensing up.

"Well then I have no choice but to finish you off as well," Snape Jr. smirked, walking even closer. He paused. "Maybe if I use magic to kill you both, I could Apparate away before anyone gets here. But on the other hand, I want this to hurt as much as possible." He smirked and paused again before lunging towards Fred.

Thinking fast, Sara plunged her hand into her basket, pulled out her wand, and stepped around Fred. "Stupefy!"

Snape Jr's eyes widened as the spell hit him. As he fell forward, his arms flailed and latched on to Sara, pulling her down with him. She fell forward, hitting her head on the edge of a stone bench. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sara's eyes were still closed, but she was awake. She had just woken up about five seconds ago, to be exact. She could feel that she was lying somewhere soft and warm. Had she died? Maybe she had.<p>

She opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy and suddenly the pain hit her. Her wrists stung and the side of her head and shoulder were throbbing. She definitely wasn't dead.

Looking around, she saw that she was in a brightly lit room with a large window, a few chairs, and some machines. The sun was just coming up. She looked to the left and saw Fred, occupying another chair, his hand holding hers and his head resting on his arms.

"Fred?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse. She sounded disgusting.

Fred lifted his head up and smiled. He looked exhausted. "You're awake," he whispered, scooting his chair closer, and brushing his hand across her forehead.

"What happened and how long have I been unconscious?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember Stupefying the Death Eater and then falling and hitting my head."

"Do you remember anything before that?"

"Yes, everything," she said quietly.

Fred nodded. "Well, the professor got there after she was alerted that we used magic. She said we had to bring you to the hospital the Muggle way so she got one of those trucks with the flashing lights. She sat up front and I got to ride in the back with you. It was fascinating back there, but I wasn't allowed to touch anything. Anyway, they brought you here to the hospital. The doctor said you probably wouldn't have any head damage. You just got a nasty scrape."

That explained the pain. Sara touched the side of her head with her free hand and felt a bandage. "What else?"

"Just a bruise on your shoulder, the cut on your neck, and rope burns on your wrists. You were unconscious for let's see, about six hours."

"What happened to, you know...him?" Sara asked.

Fred knew who she meant. "Well, when Professor Carlson arrived she dealt with sending him to Azkaban. Everyone else thinks he was sent to Muggle prison. They know he was trying to kill you but they don't know the exact reason why. They were told he had a problem with your family."

"I'll say," Sara answered.

"Professor Carlson is talking to the doctors now. She'll be in soon. George and Katie are in the cafeteria but they brought us some clothes from home." He pointed to a chair where her clothes were draped, along with her costume. For the first time, Sara noticed that someone had changed her into a hospital gown and that Fred was no longer dressed as a scarecrow.

"What time is it?"

"It's about five in the morning."

"Have you slept at all?"

"Not once," Fred shook his head.

"You should go home and get some sleep. George and Katie, too."

"I told George and Katie to go home after they ate. We didn't know when you'd be waking up, but I'm not leaving. Are you kidding? I can't leave you in this Muggle hospital with all of these scary machines."

Sara took note of the machine attached to her that was making a beeping sound. "What's this for?"

"The nurse said it's for your heart rate."

Sara nodded. "Have you even eaten?"

"No, I haven't left the room since we got here."

"Please, Fred, go eat," Sara pleaded as she heard his stomach growl.

"No," he shook his head.

"I'm okay. I mean, I've woken up, there's no damage, and look, the machine says my heart rate is fine. I'll be okay. Go eat."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go eat your weight in hospital food like I know you want to." She smiled.

"I've heard this food isn't very good, actually," Fred smiled as he stood up and headed for the door. He paused and turned towards her. "Can I ask you one question?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Why did you use magic?"

"He was going to kill you," she said simply. "And despite what you might think, I don't want you dead."

"You're quite cheery after all that's happened," Fred noted with a smile. "Joking and everything."

"I'll be a mess later when it all sinks in."

"It'll be okay," Fred assured her. "Oh, and Sara?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

She smiled. "Anytime, but one more thing before you go. We didn't lose any points on the project did we?"

Fred laughed for the first time in a while. "No, we didn't."

"Good," she sighed. Fred left the room and a few minutes later, Professor Carlson came in. "Ah, Fred said you were awake."

"I'm awake," she smiled.

The professor sat down in Fred's empty seat. "Fred stayed with you all night, you know."

"I heard," Sara nodded.

"You've got quite the friend."

Sara sighed and smiled. Fred _was_ a good friend. Sure, they argued, but it had never been anything too serious. He hadn't been himself when they got into that big blowout a few weeks before. The only thing was that she liked him as more than that.

"You like him a lot," Professor Carlton stated.

"I do," Sara answered, not even trying to hide it.

"Do you think he feels the same way?"

"I'm not sure. The whole thing with Mallory threw me off."

"I think he does. How else would he break the veela charm on his own?"

"That's what did it?" Sara asked. She wondered if that had been what Fred was going to tell her at the memorial.

"I think so," the professor nodded. "Really strong feelings for another can often break a veela charm."

Sara blinked and stared at the blankets as she processed that.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize what was going on with the Death Eater sooner. I had been making regular checks on all the groups, like I said I would. I was well hidden and in disguise of course, but every time I checked on you four, things were going fine."

"It's not your fault and the guy's in jail now."

"I should have been more responsible."

"It's not your fault," Sara repeated. "Don't stop doing this project with other students in the future. It's a good idea and plus, I'm pretty sure I'm the only student in Hogwarts that a Death Eater wanted to kill. Besides Harry of course."

Professor Carlton laughed. "True. I'll just have to be more aware when I check on people in the future."

"What happened to the real math teacher?" Sara asked.

"Well, since the school and the police believe it was him that attacked you and it's impossible to explain what really happened because no one would believe us, he naturally no longer has his job and he had to have his memory modified."

"That's not fair!" Sara exclaimed. "Is there anything you can do?"

"No, I can't get him his job back, but I can try to pull some strings and get him a job somewhere else."

"Please do," Sara said. She felt bad for the real Mr. Furtivo.

"So now that leaves me with one more question," Professor Carlton said. "Do you want to go home early or do you want to stay the last few days? Your last day is the fifth, so including today, you have five more days."

"I want to stay," Sara said at once.

The professor smiled. "That's what I thought." She stood up and headed for the door. "You should be able to leave the hospital tomorrow."

"Good," Sara said, relieved. She hated having to stay in bed.

"George and Katie brought the last of your homework if you want to do that."

"Yes," she said at once. She had to finish it and she could tell that she would have been bored out of her mind if she hadn't had anything to do.

The professor laughed again. "It seems as if some things haven't changed about you."

Sara began finishing the last of her homework. She really had changed over the course of a month and it had all been thanks to Fred. She had acted on her anger and slapped him and then acted on her fear to save him, use magic, and risk her grade, something she would have hesitated about before. Not that she would have let him die, of course. She would have at least tried to save him without magic.

Apparently Operation Fun and Operation Spontaneity had worked.


	22. Chapter 22

_"You change your life by changing your heart." **-Max Lucado**_

* * *

><p>Fred insisted on staying with Sara all day. George and Katie went home, but only because Sara made them. It didn't take much to get them to agree, though. They kept glancing between her and Fred, who wouldn't leave no matter how many times she told him to.<p>

"George and Katie brought my homework too," Fred said, smiling and holding up his homework after he had returned from the cafeteria. It was still early morning but Sara wasn't tired enough to go back to sleep.

"How much do you have left?" she asked.

"Actually, just my Potions essays," Fred answered.

"I have to do my Charms essays. Then I'll finally be done. I didn't know you had gotten so far along on your homework."

"I got a lot done during the time we weren't speaking, actually. I spent hours doing all of my homework."

"Wow," Sara raised her eyebrows.

"It was so unlike me," Fred said with a laugh.

"Do you think," Sara stared at her fingers and twirled a pencil in her hand. "That maybe we kind of changed each other? I mean you're doing your homework and I'm actually doing things out of my comfort zone and not playing by the rules."

She looked up and saw Fred smiling. "Maybe we did," he said quietly.

"Fred?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Hm?" He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her again. She noticed again how tired he looked.

"I wanted to thank you again for saving me. I would have been dead right now if it weren't for you."

Fred gave her a tired smile. "Anytime." He sighed and glanced at his work before looking at her again. "I can't believe something like that happened."

Sara nodded. "What if he comes back for me? He's probably furious that we landed him in jail."

"He won't," Fred put a hand on her blanket covered knee. "He's in Azkaban with the dementors. He'll go crazy in there."

Sara nodded. "True, but there are others. Other Death Eaters."

"They won't come near you."

"How can you say that? You don't know." She was whispering and her eyes were filling with tears. "Nobody can know that."

Fred moved onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to him as she finally let the tears fall. Fred rubbed her back rocked back and forth in an attempt to calm her. It worked because after a few minutes, Sara calmed down.

"Why don't you sleep?" Fred stood up and began clearing her things off of the bed.

"I don't know if I can."

"Just try," Fred whispered, tucking a strand of Sara's hair behind her ear. The heart monitor beeped rapidly. They both turned to look at it.

"Yeah maybe I will," she said quickly, getting under the covers. She rolled onto her side, facing away from Fred and shut her eyes.

* * *

><p>Fred was just finishing his homework when Sara started mumbling in her sleep. He glanced up and she stopped so he returned to his work. Soon, it started again and she began thrashing around wildly and whimpering. Fred shot out of his chair and grabbed Sara's arm.<p>

"Sara! Sara, wake up!"

She sat up faster than a Bludger and looked at him, gasping for breath. "Nightmare," she said.

"Slide over," Fred said, gesturing with his chin. Sara did as he said and he climbed into the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and they leaned against the back of the bed. "Now just relax and try to sleep."

"You have to do your homework," she said, yawning.

"No, I don't. I'm almost done anyway, and you know me. I couldn't care less about homework."

"You have to care. It's OWL year."

"Doesn't matter," he answered. "Now close your eyes."

They fell into silence again. Fred rested his cheek against Sara's head.

"Fred?"

He looked down. Sara's eyes were open. How stubborn of her.

"What is it?"

"You were in my nightmare."

"I'm not surprised. I am your worst nightmare after all. That's no secret. Everyone knows that you aren't exactly fond of me." Fred smiled at the joke. Sara didn't smile back.

"I was about to die, but this time you…" she trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me."

She shook her head. "You didn't save me. You were standing with Mallory and just watching it all happen. Then Mallory tried to kill you and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Fred held her tighter. "It was just a dream. It's not real."

Sara nodded and turned her face into his chest, closing her eyes. "Fred?"

He chuckled. "What now?"

"Thank you again," she whispered, "for everything."

Fred smiled, hesitated for a minute, and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a few seconds.

* * *

><p>The hospital released Sara the next afternoon. George and Katie had come back to visit the day before, just after dinner and they were thrilled that she was okay and scheduled to come home.<p>

Now, Fred had gone to the cafeteria and was supposed to return any minute. Sara changed into the clothes that George and Katie had brought her. She looked in the mirror. The cut on her head was still covered with a bandage, and the cut on her neck was almost gone. She still had the bruise on her arm and the rope burns.

When she finally left the hospital room, Fred was out in the hallway at one of those Muggle machines that had snacks in them. He was putting the money in the wrong way and the machine kept spitting it out.

"Try the other way," she said, stepping up beside him. She took the money and put it into the machine the correct way.

"Thanks," Fred said, smiling sheepishly as he pressed the button for a bag of pretzels. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Happy to be going home."

They started walking down the hallway. "I'll bet you are," Fred answered. "I am too."

"You could've gone home. You didn't have to stay. It's smelly in here and the food is awful."

"I already told you I wanted to stay. There was no other option. You're right about the food, though."

After a minute, Sara looked up at him. "There's something we actually need to talk about."

"What would that be?"

She took a deep breath. "Mallory said that you had something going with Mr. Gold where if you lost the prank war, you had to ask me to the dance. You lost the prank war. I remember. He removed the ink from your pens. So that's why you originally asked me, isn't it?"

"No," Fred answered. "I wasn't even thinking that George and I would lose. We're not used to that, you know? But before we lost, I was planning to ask you anyway. I actually wanted to take you. So, whether we won or lost, I would have asked you."

"Really?"

He nodded and tossed the empty pretzel bag into the garbage. "But then the whole thing with Mallory happened and honestly, I can't stress enough how sorry I am for hurting you. I don't even remember half of the stuff that happened when she was using her veela magic on me. And then when I wasn't with Mallory, I was fine and I didn't like her because I liked you, and I still do."

Sara stopped walking. "What?" she whispered. Had he really just said that? Had he really just said what she thought he had said?

Fred was looking at her, tired and worn out, but with an expression like he was finally getting something off his chest. "I've liked you for a while. It took me a while to realize it and admit it, but I do. Even though you're bossy, controlling, and incredibly annoying," he smirked, "I still can't stop thinking about you."

Sara's heart was pounding. She couldn't speak. "You can't?"

Fred stepped closer to her. "No. You're smart, and actually fun to be with once you loosen up." He bit his lip. "But there's still one thing I have to tell you."

Sara's eyes widened and she took a step back. "What is it?"

Fred took a deep breath and began to speak in a rush of words. "I made a bet with George before we left Hogwarts. He bet that I would fall for you by the time our trip was over and I bet that I wouldn't. Please don't hit me." He squeezed his eyes shut and cringed.

Sara's eyes widened even more as she fully processed what he had said. "You _what_?" Ignoring his request, she began punching him in the arm repeatedly. "You made another bet about me? Am I some kind of joke to you?"

"No!" Fred said desperately as a nurse walked by and gave them a look. Sara stopped hitting him, but her nostrils were flaring, a sign that she was angry and one that Fred had so kindly pointed out to her a month ago.

"I'll bet you do like Mallory and dated her to avoid losing the bet!"

"No," Fred said again. "I never liked her and I never will. Plus, I'm not like that. I lost fair and square and I admitted it to George." He looked frustrated now. "I just explained all that to you. Mallory is annoying and I don't like her. I like you, and really, all I started to care about was being around you. I didn't care about losing anymore. If I was so concerned with losing, why would I be confessing all of this now?"

Sara continued to glare at him. "Why should I believe you? You've been lying to me this whole time."

"I didn't lie. I just hid something."

"Oh like that's much better!"

"If I had told you right away, you would've probably never spoken to me again."

"I still haven't ruled it out," she snorted.

"As for your question about why you should believe me," Fred plowed on, walking towards her and forcing her to back up against the wall. "You should believe me because I'm hoping my instinct is correct when I say that I think you feel the same for me that I feel for you. Can you tell me if I'm right?"

She paused, and then her glare slipped off her face and she nodded her head. A second later, she was angry again, glaring and poking his chest with her finger. "You still shouldn't have made the bet. It wasn't right. And I'm going to hex Katie and George when we get home and then I'm going to hex you for making this past month confusing and putting me through so much even if you didn't mean it and—."

It happened so fast. Her rant came to an abrupt end when, in a single step, Fred closed the gap between them, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. Fred Weasley was kissing her in the middle of a hospital.

Out of shock, she didn't react at first, but after a few seconds, she kissed him back, sliding her hands up his chest. Her heart was racing. It was a good thing she wasn't hooked up to the heart monitor anymore or else the thing probably would have exploded.

"This is better than cable!"

Fred pulled away and turned around. Sara peered over his shoulder. An old man was waving at them and smiling as a nurse pushed his wheelchair down the hallway.

Sara giggled and at the sound of her laugh, Fred turned back towards her and laughed along, his hands now resting on her waist. "If only he knew the whole story," he whispered, brushing his nose along her cheek.

She laughed again and hugged him, relieved that he had come into her life. He had completely turned it upside down, but as she had always known, that's how he was.

"You did this to me," she whispered into his ear. "Are you proud of yourself?"

"Are you kidding?" he whispered back. "I consider this to be my greatest achievement."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all of the reviews and adds to story alerts and favorites lists! Also, there are probably a few more chapters left of this story, so it's not quite over yet :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter**


	23. Chapter 23

_"Our whole life is an attempt to discover when our spontaneity is whimsical, sentimental irresponsibility, or when it is a valid expression of our deepest desires and values." _**-Helen Merrell Lynd**

* * *

><p>The taxi ride back to their house was silent. Sara sat in the back of the taxi with her head on Fred's shoulder. His arm was around her and his thumb was slowly moving back and forth over her upper arm.<p>

Sara took a deep breath as she got out of the taxi and looked up at their house. Fred stood next to her.

"I meant to tell you," she said in the silence. "You sort of got your car chase. Almost. You definitely got a lot of pranks and action."

"What?" Fred looked confused.

"When we were on the train, heading to the airport, you asked me if The Great Gatsby had pranks, explosions, or a car chase. When I told you there was a murder, you said 'that's more like it.' All I'm saying is you almost got two of those things. We stole a car and sped through the streets, and I was almost murdered."

"Don't say that," Fred said quietly, looking as if he regretted ever saying those things.

"I'm just letting you know. And anyway, stealing the car was kind of fun." She smiled wearily.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sara Sheridan?" Fred asked, grinning.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Come on, let's go in," Fred grabbed her hand.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"You'll see," Fred smirked. He threw open the door and Sara was met with three voices yelling at once.

"Welcome home!"

She jumped and squeezed her eyes shut, turning her face into Fred's chest. Lately, loud noises had been making her jumpy.

"It's alright," Fred whispered into her ear, gently turning her around.

She opened her eyes and couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. George, Katie, and Sophie were standing near the stairs, holding up a sheet with the words "welcome home" painted on it.

"Thank you," she said happily. "You ruined a perfectly good sheet, though."

"No, we didn't," George said. He folded down the corner of the sheet he was holding and Sara saw a burn mark. "Fred and I burned this one. We started a small fire accidentally."

"You don't want to know," Fred said as Sara turned to him.

"No, you're right, I don't," she sighed.

"That's not all," Sophie said cheerily. "We made cake."

"Another cake?" Sara asked.

"This one might be better because Sophie made it and she's used to that kind of thing," George said.

"I'm insulted!" Fred exclaimed. "The cake Sara and I made was the best cake I've ever tasted."

"Okay, It wasn't bad for your first time," George shrugged.

"It was better than you could ever do," Fred teased, poking George in the chest.

"No, I don't think so Freddie."

"Well I think so."

"I don't."

"I do."

"Let's just leave them to it," Katie said, smiling and leading the way into the kitchen. Sophie and Sara joined her. "We're going to have to start eating this without them," she pointed to the cake and started cutting it. Sara sat down at the table with Sophie and silently stared around the room.

"Thanks for doing this," she said.

"It was no trouble," Sophie said. "I never thought Mr. Furtivo would do such a thing! I always knew he wasn't a popular teacher, but trying to kill someone!" She, like most of the people of Salem, believed the regular, Muggle story that had been used to cover up the real tale. Sara felt bad hiding it all from Sophie, but there was no other way.

"Yeah, crazy," Sara said quietly.

"We're supposed to have a substitute for a while until the school can find a new teacher," Sophie continued. "I can't believe you're coming back to school next week. That's so brave of you. I wouldn't have been able to."

"It's only for three more days. I can handle it," Sara shrugged.

Katie glanced at Sara and must have sensed her discomfort because she changed the subject. "So, you and Fred, huh?"

"Yeah, how is it that you know already?"

"Did you expect Fred to keep it a secret?"

"It only happened about an hour ago," Sara answered.

"Well, you were holding hands outside and Fred was going to ask you out anyway."

"You were hoping," Sara replied, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, you were watching from the window?"

"He told you about the bet?" Katie ignored her question completely, but Sara saw her smile slightly.

"Yeah," she answered, shaking her head and smiling as well.

"Well, he lost and he admitted it," Katie said cheerfully. "And now you two are together."

"Which is what you wanted all along."

"I want you to be happy, with or without Fred, but I knew that you could like him if you gave him a chance."

"You were right."

"What about Kevin?" Sophie asked.

Sara sighed. "I don't know. Hopefully he'll understand." She didn't know if he was going to be aware of what had happened to him. She guessed that he had gotten his memory modified, but she didn't know what he was going to remember about their relationship or about her.

"Sophie, do you like Kevin?" Katie asked.

Sophie nodded as Katie put the plates of cake on the table.

"I'm sorry Sophie," Sara said, her eyes wide. "I didn't know."

"It's okay."

"You should have said something."

Sophie shrugged. "It's okay," she said again.

"No, it's not. Everything got so mixed up and it shouldn't have."

The three of them were silent. "This is good," Katie said, gesturing to her cake.

"We'll be the judge of that," Fred and George barged into the kitchen.

"You didn't cut us any," George said, looking disappointed.

"You have hands, get it yourself," Katie snorted.

"Fine," George sniffed, marching over to the cake. He picked up the whole plate. "I'll just take all of this.

"No, you won't," Fred argued, taking the plate away and putting it back on the counter. "I will."

"No, I will. You don't need any cake," George jokingly patted Fred's stomach, which looked as if it didn't have an ounce of fat on it.

"Neither do you," Fred answered. He reached over and stuck his finger in the frosting. Instead of licking it, he smudged it on both of his cheeks. "War paint."

"You ruined the cake," Katie said calmly. "There is a finger mark in it now."

"We're the only ones who have to look at it," Fred shrugged while Sophie laughed.

George was now putting 'war paint' on his own cheeks. He and Fred danced around the kitchen like Indians, making strange battle cries.

George picked up the cake again and danced away with it. "Mine, mine, mine," he chanted. Fred ran after him with a spoon.

Sara groaned and rested her head on the table. "What did I get into?"

"I've wondered the same thing since I started dating George," Katie said sympathetically. "But you learn to love them anyway, as I'm sure you've learned."

Sara nodded, her cheek pressed against the table.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, returning to the kitchen.

"I'm wondering what I got into," Sara answered, looking at him with a smile.

"You got into something wonderful," Fred answered. "Move over."

"Where am I supposed to go? This chair's only big enough for one." Sara scrunched up her face as she slid over as far as she could without falling off the chair.

"Yes, and since now half of your butt is on the chair and half of my butt is on the chair that makes one butt."

"Good math," she smirked. "You've come a long way."

"I was smart enough to be able to add before you came along," Fred snorted.

"Barely," she joked. "Where's George?"

"He locked me out of our room. He'll be back soon, though. He'll get lonely up there all by himself."

"He has the cake for company," Sophie giggled.

"Not for long," Fred joked. "Although, he won't really eat the whole thing. He just likes to pretend that he could eat that much."

George returned to the kitchen a few minutes later, carrying the cake. He had tied the welcome home sign around his shoulders like a cape. Part of it was dragging on the ground. He still had his frosting war paint on his cheeks.

Fred picked up Sara's cake and took a bite as George sat down.

"Hey, that's mine," she said, grabbing it back and sticking a forkful in her mouth.

"You weren't eating it."

"I am now," she said, her mouth full.

"How unladylike," Fred gasped.

Sara took the opportunity of his mouth being open to stick a forkful inside. "Be quiet."

"Still as bossy as ever," Fred mumbled.

"You got that right," she smiled.

"I think Katie and I should open our own matchmaking business," George smirked.

Sara snorted. "What did you do to get us together?"

"Well, we had been hoping you would for a long time," George began.

"But that doesn't count as matchmaking," Sara interrupted. "You didn't actually do anything to help us get together."

"Yes we did," George argued. "Tell them, Katie."

"On our first night here, we insisted that you go outside while we put away the groceries," Katie began. She started ticking off on her fingers. "We made sure that Sara helped Fred with his homework, we didn't stay at the hospital so that they would have alone time." "Oh yeah, real great methods," Fred snorted.

"Amateurs," Sophie agreed with a smile.

Sara smiled and intertwined her fingers with Fred's under the table.

That night, Sara had another nightmare. She was having so much trouble falling asleep and when she did, she didn't sleep well. She kept waking up, sometimes due to nightmares and sometimes on her own. During the day, when she was with people, she had been fine, but now that it was nighttime, her thoughts and memories seemed to be catching up with her.

"Sara!" someone was yelling.

She sat up in bed; she was breathing like she had just run across the world. Looking around, she saw Fred standing beside her bed, his hand on her arm. He looked scared. "You were screaming hysterically. You woke everyone up."

"I'm sorry," she groaned, bringing her knees to her chest and burying her face in her arms. She felt the edge of the bed sink a few inches as Fred sat down.

"Don't be sorry," he whispered. "You look so tired." He used his index finger to raise her face upwards.

"It took me a while to fall asleep and when I did, I kept waking up." She glanced at the clock. It was four o'clock on Monday morning. How was she going to go to school?

"Why didn't you come into my room?"

"I didn't want to wake you up too."

"Well, you ended up doing just that anyway. You were screaming so loud, I thought something bad was happening again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay." Fred climbed completely under the covers with her. "I'll stay with you again."

"I'm going to have to get used to being alone," she said, yawning.

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it," Fred answered.

"'We,'" Sara sighed.

"Yeah, we," Fred answered. His voice sounded confused.

"For a while it had always been 'I,'" Sara explained. "I was so used to being independent and having nobody to rely on. I like the sound of 'we.""

"Good," Fred said, his voice heavy with sleep. "Are you sure you want to go to school tomorrow?"

Sara yawned. "I have to. Not because I want to, but because, well, I guess it's just to show people that I'm okay and I'm not holed up in my room feeling scared and sorry for myself."

"But you are scared," Fred answered. "You don't have to act so strong all the time, Sara. To hell what anyone else thinks. Haven't I taught you anything?"

"Of course you have. You know that, but I think this time, it's something I need to do. I'll feel better if I go."

"Okay," Fred sighed, his tone saying 'suit yourself.'

Silence fell between them again and in the next few minutes, Sara drifted off into sleep. It wasn't as uneasy as it had been, but there were times when she had half woken up to find Fred pulling her close and kissing her forehead. She thought maybe she had started crying in her sleep a few times. It was embarrassing, but she couldn't remember if she had said that or not.

The next morning came all too soon. The alarm next to Sara's bed went off, too loud if she did say so herself, and with a groan she hit the off button.

Fred groaned from beside her. His arms were still wrapped around her and his nose was pressed into her neck.

"Did I keep you up?" Sara asked.

"I woke up a few times, but nothing too bad. I woke up to find you crying in your sleep a couple of times."

"I knew it," she mumbled. "I'm sorry. I'm embarrassed."

"I know," he grinned. "You kept saying that over and over. 'I'm embarrassed. This is embarrassing. I'm really embarrassed.'"

Sara blushed. "Sorry," she whispered. "I'm so abnormal. You can dump me if you want."

"No," Fred whispered against her neck. "I'm fully prepared to take on the challenge of being your boyfriend."

"Good, because it's going to be one hell of a challenge alright," she tried to sit up, but Fred held her tight and began kissing her neck.

She giggled and he stopped. "What is it?"

"Sorry, it's not you, but that tickled. I'm not used to this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing," she said quietly.

Fred laughed with her. "Don't worry about it."

"We need to get ready for school." She stood up and shooed him out of the bed so that she could make it. The sheets were a crumpled mess.

"You really don't need to go."

"Yes, I do. I explained this already."

"And I explained to you that you don't always need to be so strong for everyone. You don't have to prove anything."

"And you know exactly why I feel like I need to."

Fred ran his hands through his hair. "Can we not argue?"

Sara stopped what she was doing and looked at him nervously. "Fred, arguing is what we do. How is this," she gestured between them, "going to work out if we can't stop fighting?" She sat down and sighed.

Fred walked around the bed and sat next to her. "First of all, when we aren't fighting, we get along pretty well. Secondly, we don't fight as much as we used to and our fights are pretty minor. Lastly, I'm willing to work at this if you are. I'm willing to give this a shot and see where it goes. Are you?" He held out his hand.

Sara hesitated, but in the end, she smiled and shook his hand. "I am."

"Good," Fred kissed her forehead and stood up. "If you're sure that you want to go to school-,"

"I'm sure," she interrupted.

"Okay, well then let's get ready and make sure George and Katie are awake. We don't want to be late, right?" He winked as he left the room and shut the door. Sara laughed.

* * *

><p>"Everyone's staring," Sara whispered as she walked into school with her friends. Fred and Sophie were walking on her left side; George and Katie were on her right. It was like she had her own little support group.<p>

"Ignore them," Fred whispered.

It was easier said than done. Sara could feel the stares and whispers as she walked to her locker. She imagined this must be what Harry felt like a lot. She really felt bad for him now that she understood what it was like.

"How fast do things travel around here?" she asked Sophie.

"Pretty fast," she answered sympathetically.

Sara reached her locker and her fingers seemed unnaturally large and clumsy as she turned the lock. She was tired and still freaked out from what had happened to her on Friday.

"You don't need to wait for me," she said to her friends. "Go get your books."

"We're all set," Katie said. "We have our things, conveniently enough."

"Sara," said a quiet voice behind her. She still jumped, despite the quiet tone. She whirled around. It was Kevin. She hadn't been looking forward to seeing him. She didn't know what to say.

Fred looked ready to shove Kevin into Sara's now open locker, but she discreetly touched his arm and he calmed down a little.

"Can I talk to you?" Kevin asked quietly. "Alone?"

"You can talk to her here," Fred said, annoyed.

"No, it's fine," Sara answered, taking a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this," Fred whispered.

"I do," she whispered back. She slid her hand from his grasp and followed Kevin a little bit down the hallway.

Kevin shuffled from one foot to the other. "This is going to seem crazy," he said, "but I don't remember some stuff that happened." He was talking slowly as if he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say. "I remember going to the dance with you, but I don't remember the details and I don't remember much else that's happened in the past few weeks."

Sara nodded. "A lot happened." She had been right in thinking that his memory was modified.

"Anyway," Kevin said, exhaling. "I get the feeling that I was acting weird around you and I'm sorry."

She nodded again. "No hard feelings. Honestly, you're a good person and I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too," Kevin said with a nod. "The last thing I remember clearly is asking you to the dance and you saying no. Then, I had to stay after class with Mr. Furtivo, who lost his job I heard."

"Yeah," Sara squeaked.

"He tried to kill you?"

"Yeah," she squeaked again.

"That's terrible. I would've tried to stop him if I had known." Kevin punched his fist into his hand and Sara snorted at the irony of the statement compared to the real situation.

"It's fine," she said.

"How are you, though?"

"I'll be fine; I'm just a little…off."

"You look exhausted."

She shrugged. "Not much sleep."

Kevin nodded. "Anyway, I also wanted to ask you if you've figured everything out that you said you needed to figure out."

Sara was hit with déjà vu and she had to fight back a groan. They were back to this again. Kevin didn't remember they had already dated before.

"I have," she answered. "And I've figured out that-," she took a deep breath and stopped. "I have feelings for Fred." She got right to the point. No beating around the bush.

"Oh," Kevin said. He looked embarrassed. "Well, that's cool then. I understand. I didn't know that's what you wanted, but if you do, then that's cool."

"I'm sorry. I'd like to stay friends, though."

"How can we? You're leaving on Thursday."

Sara was struck with an idea. "Look, where I'm from, we use trained owls to send mail. It's weird but where we live, it's actually-"

"Oh, like some people do with pigeons," Kevin's eyes lit up in comprehension.

"Yeah, sure," Sara answered, relieved that he didn't find it weird. "Anyway, I'll write to you."

"You sure he won't get mad?" Kevin jerked his head towards Fred, who was squinting at him.

"No, he won't. I'm going to write to Sophie too."

"Sophie's a girl. He won't get mad if you write to her."

Sara shrugged. "I want to be your friend and nothing more. As long as both you and Fred understand that, we should be okay."

"I don't like it, but I understand," Kevin said.

"Okay," Sara said, more cheerful than she felt.

"Are we all straightened out over here?" Fred asked, joining them and throwing his arm around Sara.

"Yeah," Kevin mumbled, rushing away.

"I told him I would write," Sara said.

"Why?" Fred wrinkled his nose.

"I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad," Fred answered. "Forget about him. When we leave here, we're not looking back."

"I want to write to Sophie at least," she whispered.

"Okay, yeah, that I can understand."

"Good," she answered, smiling up at him.

Math class was the worst. They had a substitute teacher who didn't care what they did, so they had a free class. It was a much different math class than they were used to. That wasn't the bad part, though. Sara felt queasy when she first walked into the room. She felt like Snape Jr. was going to pop out from under a desk.

Mallory and Kevin were both in class. Mallory was apparently staying in school and not returning to her old home. Sara didn't know the reason, but she was staying at least until the end of the year. She probably felt that she really fit in here. She didn't give Fred a single glance all through class, and vice versa.

Fred grabbed Sara's arm and placed her hand, palm up, on the desk. With his pen, he randomly doodled his name across her palm.

"Gorgeous," she smiled. She took the pen and did the same to his hand. They played tic tac toe, and hangman, two Muggle games they had learned, to pass the time.

Finally, school was over. Sara was relieved that she had made it through the entire day. The hard part was over. Now all she had to do was survive her last two school days and on Thursday they would be leaving. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to go home and take a nap.

The next night, around eleven o'clock and just after the others had gone to bed, Sara was in her room, finishing the last of her homework. She was still making sure it was finished, even though the next day was her last day. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," she said, rubbing her eyes. She still hadn't even changed into her pajamas.

Fred tiptoed into the room, still dressed. He pulled her to her feet. "Come on, let's go."

"Go?" she asked.

"We're going on a field trip," he said, looking excited and not the least bit tired.

"You mean we're sneaking out," Sara answered, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Technically, yes, but there are no parents around to care so it's not really sneaking," Fred replied, leading her down the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out when we get there." Fred ushered her outside and shut the door behind them. He took her hand in his again and began leading her down the street. "I decided that we needed one more spontaneous act before we leave here for good."

"You mean you don't want to come back?" Sara joked.

"No," he shook his head quickly. "Living as a Muggle was actually quite difficult. I mean, do you know how many times I wanted to hex people since we've gotten here? Or use magic for a prank? I will admit that Muggle pranks are pretty good considering they don't use magic."

Sara laughed and rolled her eyes.

"We're here," Fred announced, about ten minutes later.

Sara looked up and smiled. Fred had brought her to Salem Willows Park. "Is this a date?" she asked curiously.

Fred nodded. "Sure, we can think of it that way. I have something planned, though, and it involves magic, but I got permission to do this. I worked it all out with Professor Carlson so don't get yourself into a tizzy."

"A tizzy?"

Fred nodded. "I like to try out new expressions and words once in a while."

Sara giggled again and stopped him in his tracks so that she could reach up and kiss him. She actually couldn't wait to figure out what he had planned.


	24. Chapter 24

_"It doesn't matter if the guy is perfect or the girl is perfect as long as they are perfect for each other."_ **–Good Will Hunting**

* * *

><p>"Are we going to look at the stars?" Sara asked as they walked towards a bench.<p>

"We can if you want to, but that's not what I had planned."

"I think that whatever you have planned is not something that can be guessed because it'll be something completely different and unexpected."

Fred nodded. "You really did get my personality down to a tee."

Sara smiled. "It's not that hard, and honestly, I've gotten so used to surprises from hanging around you so much. I'm beginning to not mind them as much."

"Good. That's how it should be." Fred led her a little ways past the beach, under a willow tree.

"This is the tree we sat under last time," Sara said, looking around once they were under the branches.

"You recognized it in the dark." Fred sounded surprised.

"So did you," Sara pointed out.

"Yeah, but I actually came here last night after dinner to make sure I could find it."

"You did? Why is it so important?"

Fred turned and climbed into the branches. Sara joined him and sat on her own branch opposite him, much like they had on their first day in Salem.

"You told me the biggest secret of your life under this tree. It was the first time you actually opened your heart to me; to anyone, actually.

"So that makes this tree special?" Sara asked.

Fred nodded. "I tried to teach you how to fly, remember?"

"Yes, on these stationary branches."

Fred laughed. "Then you told me that we weren't friends just because you told me a secret."

Sara giggled. "And now look at us."

Fred smiled and nodded. "Exactly. So what I wanted to do was this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, twirling it in his fingers as he scanned the tree trunk. "I'm thinking of exactly where the best spot would be."

"The best spot for what?" Sara asked, confused.

Fred's eyes lit up and he smiled as he seemed to find a spot. He leaned forward, blocking what he was doing from Sara, and pointed his wand at the tree trunk.

"Fred, if you're vandalizing public property and we get in trouble for this, I'm going to let you deal with it yourself because I had no part in this whatsoever and it's all your doing, so I hope you're prepared to take full responsibility for-oh." She stopped as Fred smiled and leaned back. He had carved their initials into the trunk of the tree.

FW + SS. Four letters, written in untidy penmanship, but still readable, had the power to make Sara's stomach drop to her feet.

"Sorry it's so messy, but it's the best I could do. My handwriting is a lot better when I write on paper."

"No, it's not," Sara joked, gently kicking his foot. "Anyway, this is great. I love it. I still hope we don't get in trouble though. Is this considered vandalism?"

Fred shrugged. "I don't know, but does it matter? No one will know what the initials stand for and we'll be home, halfway around the world by the time anyone finds it."

Sara smiled. "Fred, do you remember what we talked about when you said I don't have to be so strong for everyone and I didn't have to prove to everyone that I can handle everything?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah," he answered slowly.

"Well, I was thinking that you may be right. I don't really have to prove anything to anyone, but I've just always been the person who's held her own, you know? I keep everything together when I really should just break down."

Fred was still nodding. "It's okay to break down in front of people, you know. Remember when we first got here and I said your attitude was kind of intimidating? It's true in a way. Messing up and letting people know you're upset or not handling something well lets other people know that you aren't perfect and you have feelings. Everyone has flaws, you know."

"Oh I know," she said, kicking him again and smiling slightly. "You're an example of that." She paused. "So am I, which I'm sure you know. You're the only one who I've let see me cry and you're the only person that I told about what happened all those years ago. Of course, George and Katie know now, but still, you're the one who got me to open up."

"Like I said, everyone has flaws. I always knew you weren't perfect. Nobody is, but I never knew you were hiding something so serious."

"I got you into such a mess," she sighed.

"It was an adventure," Fred argued, shaking his head. "It was much better than trying to be a normal Muggle for a month."

Sara snorted. "Some adventure."

Fred climbed down from the tree. "Come on, let's go look at those stars."

Five minutes later, they were lying on their backs on the grass, looking at the stars. Sara was pointing out constellations to Fred.

She snuggled into his chest. It was pretty cold out. "What are people back at Hogwarts going to say?"

"About what?" Fred sounded half asleep.

"About us," she answered in a whisper. "Think about it. We went on a trip hating each other and we come back dating. They're going to think living as Muggle seriously altered our heads."

"Maybe it did," Fred answered and Sara could feel his shoulders shrugging. "But who cares what they think? Who cares what anyone thinks? The only opinions I take seriously are George's, my dad's, and occasionally my mum's, because even though she can be a downer, she knows what she's talking about. Most of the time."

"What about my opinion?"

"No, I don't care what you think," Fred joked. Sara swatted him.

"How big is your family besides you, George, Ron, Ginny, and Percy?" She only knew about the Weasley children who were currently attending Hogwarts, but she had heard there were more of them.

"My two oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, already left school. Percy's the third oldest, then George and I, then Ron, and Ginny's the youngest."

"Seven kids. How does your mum do it?"

"No idea," Fred shrugged again.

"It's just my mum and me at my house. It gets pretty lonely. Not that we aren't close. We're actually really close, but my mum's busy. She doesn't have a lot of time. She has to work a lot to support us and a lot of the time when I'm home for the summer, or Christmas holidays, I eat dinner alone. I don't stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because I don't want my mum to be alone for the holidays."

"But you're the one who's alone most of the time."

Sara nodded. Her stomach was clenched. She thought of when she was younger and her mum had to take on a job. She had left Sara with a relative or a babysitter while she worked all day and came home late and too tired to do anything.

She would still push herself to try and read Sara a bedtime story every night and to spend time with her, but it was hard. The one tradition they always kept was on Christmas Eve, they would bake gingerbread cookies and decorate them to look like people they knew, including their own family. Every day, they would each have one after dinner and got a good laugh at who's head they were about to bite off.

Sara could remember the Christmas after her father's death; her mother still decorated a cookie to look like Sara's dad. His cookie was the last one that either of them touched. It was like eating it would be killing him all over again. Eventually, Sara's mother apparently decided it was better to eat the cookie than throw it away so she split it between herself and Sara.

As she got older, Sara was entrusted with staying home alone and she would amuse herself by reading numerous books that her parents had collected over the years. That had been how she had come across _The Great Gatsby_.

She decided to explain all of this to Fred. When she was finished, she glanced sideways. "I've always wished I had a big family with lots of brothers and sisters. You don't know how lucky you are, Fred."

Fred didn't answer, but he pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating.

"Come spend Christmas at my house," he said suddenly. "I know it's over a month away, but you can spend the entire holiday with us at the Burrow and your mum can stay for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day." He was excited and sitting up straight now. Sara sat up and looked at him.

"The Burrow?"

"It's what we call our house. Please say yes. It'll be great and you won't have to be alone."

"I can't leave my mum alone for the whole holiday."

"She won't be alone on the actual holiday and she survives while you're at school, doesn't she? You don't deserve to be alone either. Personally, it kills me that you have to eat dinner alone. Nobody deserves to be lonely."

"I'm used to it. It seems scary to you because you always have someone to be around. Even at school you have lots of friends and half of your family is at Hogwarts with you. It's different for me."

"You may be used to it, but that doesn't mean you like it. Tell me, do you like being alone?"

"No," Sara whispered.

"Please, Sara," Fred whispered back, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "My Christmas would be ruined if I knew you were alone while I was with my abnormally large family." Fred smiled his lopsided smile.

"I won't be alone on Christmas. My mum takes Christmas off. It's the other days that I'm alone."

"Still," Fred answered. He shifted to his knees and took her hands. "It's time for a new plan."

Sara groaned. "Not another one."

"Yes," Fred nodded. "This one is going to help you to not be so independent all of the time. It's okay to take people up on their offers to help you."

"I told you that you're the only person I've opened up to in years. That's a start and certainly good enough for now, isn't it?" Sara asked.

"No, you're going to come to my house for Christmas and you're going to let my family take care of you.

"Fred, you know that I've had to grow up fast and-,"

"Well grow back down," he interrupted. "There will one day be a time for you to act old and that will be when you actually are old."

Sara just looked at him, debating what to say. Fred took the opportunity to start rambling.

"My mum will love you. She's going to fawn over you and she'll try to feed you until you burst. My dad loves Muggles. You knew that, so you two should have lots to talk about. Bill and Charlie are in Egypt and Romania, so you won't get to meet them yet, but you know Percy, Ron, Ginny, and George. Harry and Hermione will probably be staying with us as well, so we'll be crowded. Our house isn't that big and well—," Fred paused to take a breath and Sara interrupted him.

"Fred, stop," she demanded, holding up her hand. "That was all just so-,"

"Overwhelming? Sorry," Fred's face grew red.

"I don't even know if I can come. I have to bring it up with my mother."

"Okay," Fred said, nodding and lying down again. "Send her an owl when we get back."

"You're really intent on this, aren't you?" Sara asked, lying down next to him.

"Yes," Fred answered seriously. "Plus, it'll help to have a brain like yours around."

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"Because you can help George and I prank my mum."

"I'll do no such thing!" Sara sat up and glared at Fred. "I'm not going to help prank your mother after I've just met her and after she took me into her home for an entire holiday! That is, if I decide to come."

"Okay, okay, calm down," Fred laughed. "Now, relax and lie back down. You're letting the warmth escape."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Your Highness," Sara said formally. She stood up and curtsied.

Fred laced his fingers behind his head and smiled. "Your Highness? Curtsying? I could get used to being royalty."

"You aren't royalty," Sara snorted, gently tapping his side with her toe.

"Hey, don't kick the royal highness." Fred pretended to scold her.

"Looks like I just did," Sara answered.

"You're in for it," Fred joked.

"I'll race you home," Sara challenged.

"You're on."

"Okay, go!" Sara shouted, taking off at a run.

"No fair! You cheated! You got a head start!"

Sara laughed as she ran. She beat Fred by a landslide and locked him out of the house. Catching her breath and smiling, she turned to go upstairs and jumped. Fred was leaning against the banister, smirking.

"How did you get in here?" she gasped.

"The back door was unlocked," he said, pushing away from the banister and coming towards her.

Sara groaned. "I forgot about that."

"Nice try, but not good enough," Fred reached her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Hm?" Sara had forgotten what they were talking about.

"Nothing," Fred whispered, grinning slightly as he backed her up against the door and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"It was a fun time," George said sadly. The four of them were standing in front of the house on Thursday afternoon. A taxi would be arriving shortly to be bringing them to the airport. They were leaving.<p>

The night before, they had stayed up almost all night, laughing and goofing off. Sara had sat on the floor, Fred sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her. George and Katie sat on the couch. They watched the electronic screen in the living room, which Sara realized that it was similar to the movie screens at the theater, and pigged out on whatever food they had left.

"What are we even watching?" George had asked, throwing popcorn at the screen. Katie and Sara had chosen the show while Fred and George had been in the kitchen, preparing food.

"It's a romantic comedy," Katie said matter-of-factly.

"Gross." George stuck out his tongue and pressed buttons on the little controller, trying to find a new show.

Now standing on the front lawn, Sara sighed. "It was a fun time," she repeated.

"I'll never forget it," Fred chimed in. He gently squeezed Sara's hand.

They reached Hogwarts that night. Professor Carlson was letting people inside and checking them off on her list. She smiled at Sara as she walked by.

It was an hour after dinner had ended and the hallways were mainly empty. "I'm so hungry," Fred complained.

"Same," George agreed.

"We ate on the plane," Sara pointed out.

"Yeah, peanuts and pretzels," Fred grumbled. "I need real food."

"What were the peanuts, plastic?" Katie asked. "I thought they were pretty good, actually."

"You know what we mean," Fred waved his hand dismissively. "George? You know where to go."

"I do." George took a quick left and headed towards the basement, pulling Katie along with him. Fred did the same, quickly checking for any teachers or prefects.

"Where are we going? The only thing down here is the Hufflepuff common room," Sara hissed.

"Ah, wrong," Fred answered, tapping her nose. They reached a painting of a bowl of fruit. "George can do the honors."

George reached up and tickled the pear, which giggled. Yes, a pear giggled. It wasn't that surprising really. Sara had been learning to never be surprised by anything.

The painting swung forward. Sara glanced around as she clambered through the now revealed hole in the wall. Fred appeared behind her. "What do you think?"

"Are we in the-,"

"Kitchens? Yes." Fred looked proud of himself. George was beaming as well.

House elves began to swarm them, more than happy to give them whatever and as much food as they wanted.

They ate in the common room, which was nearly empty. Nobody seemed surprised or curious about the fact that they had mysteriously acquired food.

A lot of people were staring, though. At Sara.

"Why are they staring?" she asked. She and Fred hadn't been holding hands or anything. "They can't possibly know about-,"

"Sara! Are you alright?" Angelina dashed down from the girls dormitories and over to Sara. "I heard about what happened. I just heard that you were back and I had to ask."

"How many other people know?" Sara paled.

"Uh, the whole school," Angelina whispered. "It got out and everyone knows."

"Great," Sara whispered.

"Hey, it's okay," Fred leaned forward and patted her shoulder.

She couldn't believe all of Hogwarts knew about her near death experience. She had wanted the exact opposite, to be honest.

The next day, everyone was whispering about what had happened to Sara. They all knew the real truth, too. They knew it had been a Death Eater that had been in disguise and out to kill her. They knew that Fred had saved her and that they were dating. Most people were shocked enough by that alone.

"How did that happen?" Sara heard one girl whisper to her friend.

It was frustrating and annoying. Sara wasn't used to people staring at her and giving her all of this attention that she didn't want.

"Come on, smile," Fred said one day as they walked to dinner with George. "I didn't go through all of that trouble to have you revert back to your old ways."

"Haven't you heard them, Fred?" Sara asked. "The whispers?"

"Well, yes," Fred said sadly as they sat down. "They've been talking about me as well."

"He actually almost gave Crabbe a black eye this morning," George added, sounding proud as he filled up his plate with food.

"You did? For what?"

"He was saying something about how unfortunate it was that you hadn't died," Fred said angrily. "He also said that you were probably only dating me for popularity and that I was only dating you in return for homework help. He said that dating you would probably bring my popularity down."

"Oh really," Sara snorted furiously. "He's probably repeating something Malfoy said. Crabbe's too stupid to make assessments like that."

"And Malfoy never knows what he's talking about," Fred added. "But it's just the fact that he said it that makes me mad."

Sara sighed. "It'll die down. That's what Harry said at least. He's used to things like this happening to him."

"I'm sorry they're all talking about you," Fred said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"It's not your fault," Sara shrugged. "Like I said, it'll die down."

"On the other hand, you're practically famous."

Sara groaned as George laughed. "This isn't what I wanted to be famous for!"

"Part of it is that you came back dating me," Fred grinned and winked.

"Because we're the last people the student population ever expected to date. A month ago, I would have agreed with them."

"Me too." Fred blew out a puff of air. "Scary how much you realize about someone when you're forced to live with them."

George nodded. "Take Percy for example. If we didn't live with him, we wouldn't have realized that the wretched noise we kept hearing was him singing in the shower and not a French donkey with bronchitis. We thought Ginny had tried to rescue an injured animal again."

"Last time it had been a cat and mum hadn't even let us keep that. It went straight to one of our neighbors, so never mind a donkey," Fred grinned.

Sara giggled. "That bad, huh?"

"Oh yes," Fred nodded. "Thankfully he's moving out once he finishes school this year. Our ears will be saved."

Sara giggled again. "Poor Percy."

"Poor _us,_" Fred argued. "We had to listen to him."

"Remember that time that we took a picture of him when he came out of the bathroom?" George asked, smiling at the memory. "All he was wearing was a towel and a shower cap. Screamed like a girl, making the picture even more perfect."

Fred and George simultaneously scrunched their faces into an identical expression of horror to imitate Percy before they started laughing their heads off.

Sara had to smile. She had always thought Percy was responsible, even if he was slightly annoying. She felt bad that he was obviously on the receiving end of many of Fred and George's jokes, but now she was going to think of a French donkey with bronchitis every time she saw him and that was enough to get her laughing.

She really wanted to spend Christmas break with Fred's family, but she was scared. She was worried that she wouldn't fit in with them. Their family was the exact opposite of what Sara was used to. There were so many of them and they were all very close to one another. All that Sara had was her mother and while they got along extremely well, they didn't have a lot of time to spend together.

Maybe that was all the more reason to go to Fred's. So that she could feel a part of a big family, and a happy one, not one where she was forced to eat dinner alone while her mother put in crazy hours at work. Fred had been right once before, so why didn't she take his advice again and take him up on his offer to help?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, after this chapter there's only two left :( I thought it would be interesting to write something about Sara meeting the rest of the Weasley's so that should be a fun chapter :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

_"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."_ **–Jane Howard**

* * *

><p>"They're going to hate me," Sara tried to turn around and walk the other way but Fred grabbed her arm.<p>

"No, they won't, and it's too late to turn back now. Your mum already knows you're staying with us. There's no one here to pick you up."

She had agreed to stay at the Burrow for the holidays. Her mother was supposed to come stay from Christmas Eve into Christmas Day and then from New Years Eve into New Years Day. Still, staying at someone else's house wasn't something that Sara was used to.

It had taken her mother a lot of convincing, though. Naturally, she was very upset after hearing about what had happened in Salem and the last thing she wanted to do was send her daughter off to another unfamiliar place, even if it was only Fred's house. Eventually, she had agreed after Sara had assured her for the millionth time that she would be safe.

"Let's go," Fred said, taking her arm and leading her off of the train, George catching up to them after saying goodbye to Katie.

"Fred, George, over here!" called a friendly looking redhead woman.

"All of your family has red hair," Sara said.

"Yeah, you didn't notice that already?" Fred asked with an amused smile.

"Well I did, but I didn't know that _everyone_, well, never mind," Sara shook her head. "I can't do this." She tried to turn around again, but Fred gripped her arm tighter and George grabbed her other arm.

"My mum will not bite your head off," Fred said.

"Unless you do something to get her mad," George added. "Trust us, we know from experience."

"She'll love you, though," Fred continued. "You're a lot like Percy. Well, you used to be anyway, but now you're somewhere in the middle of Percy and us. A happy medium, I guess." He grinned at her.

"I was never like Percy, was I?" Sara asked.

"You sort of were," George said sympathetically.

"But we saved you from that horrible fate," Fred added.

They had finally reached the spot where Mrs. Weasley was standing, surrounded by Ginny, Ron, Percy, Harry and Hermione.

"Mum, this is Sara," Fred said calmly.

Sara tentatively held out her hand. "It's lovely to meet-,"

She was cut off by Mrs. Weasley squealing and nearly crushing her in a hug. "Fred's told me all about you! I hope you're alright after what happened! That must have been terrifying for you!"

"Fred stayed with me the whole time I was in the hospital," Sara said, smiling at Mrs. Weasley once she had let go.

"As he should have!" Mrs. Weasley gave Fred a motherly glare. "He's a good boy, really."

George cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, George is too, of course." Mrs. Weasley laughed before pulling the twins into a hug. She was incredibly strong for such a small woman.

Once they had reached the Burrow, everyone bounded up a rickety looking staircase, happily shouting and yelling, even Harry and Hermione, leaving Sara alone in the living room.

"Us first," Fred and George elbowed Ron out of the way as they raced up the stairs.

"Mrs. Weasley, I-, well, where should I put my things?" Sara smiled nervously when she realized she didn't know where she would be sleeping.

"Oh, of course. Fred didn't even stay down here long enough to tell you where you'd be staying." She shook her head. "You'll be staying with Ginny in her room. Is that okay? We don't really have a lot of room and we don't have any guest rooms, so-,"

"It's fine," Sara smiled warmly.

Mrs. Weasley returned the smile. "Just go straight up to the second floor. First door on the right. There's a bathroom across the hall."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome dear. I'm making chicken for dinner. Is that alright?"

"It sounds delicious," Sara answered honestly. It was true. At home she usually cooked dinner for herself and her mother and it was never anything spectacular; always something quick and easy.

Sara began dragging her trunk towards the stairs. She was about to lift it up on the first step, when Ron appeared, thundering down the stairs like an elephant. "Do you want help?" he asked.

"I can manage," she said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Okay," Ron shrugged.

"Ronald Weasley! Help her bring her things up to Ginny's room. Haven't I taught you anything about being a gentleman?" Mrs. Weasley stuck her head out of the kitchen and warningly pointed a finger at Ron.

"She said she didn't need help!" Ron mumbled.

"I don't care. Plus, sometimes a girl really means yes when they say no."

Ron looked at Sara and gave her an apologetic look.

"Don't worry. I like your mum," she said with a smile.

Ron nodded and grabbed one end of her trunk.

"For the record," Sara began, grabbing the other end and starting up the stairs behind Ron. "I'm not that confusing. Usually if I say no I mean no. I could have carried this myself. It would've been hard work, but I could have done it. Although, according to your brother, I need to learn to say yes when other people offer help. According to him, I don't have to be so independent all the time."

"Well, you don't," Ron shrugged. "I mean, wouldn't that get difficult and kind of lonely after a while?"

"Lonely?" Sara asked.

"Well," Ron began, glancing over his shoulder at her, "I just meant that you wouldn't have ever depended on anyone else, so you're not even sure who you actually can depend on when you need something."

"I know who I can depend on," Sara answered defensively.

"Yeah, but have you ever actually depended on them for anything? I'm not very good with analogies, but it's like—like a book. You may know you can read it and that it's there on your shelf for you to read if you want to, but if you don't actually read it, it's going to get dusty and old and unused and eventually maybe even forgotten about."

Sara didn't answer for a moment. They stopped outside of Ginny's room. "You may have a point, Ron."

"I do? Well, I was just trying to help."

"From the looks of it, half this family could be psychiatrists," Sara snorted.

"Well, this is Ginny's room," Ron said, throwing the door open.

"Do you _knock_?" Ginny yelped, sticking her head out into the hallway. "Oh, hi Sara. Come on in. Ron, you can leave. Goodbye."

Sara waved to Ron and dragged her trunk into Ginny's room. "Wow, you have a great view," she said, noticing the view of the backyard through Ginny's window.

"I know," she smirked. "I think it's the best compared to all the other rooms. Anyway, that bed is yours. Feel free to use the closet and dresser for your things. There should be enough room."

"I don't have too much anyway," Sara answered, looking around the room. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Ginny answered, smiling as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

The door opened again and Fred stuck his head inside. "Hello," he said cheerfully.

"Doesn't _anyone_ knock anymore?" Ginny threw up her hands.

"Oh, sorry," Fred said quickly. He shut the door and a knock could be heard as soon as it clicked shut.

"Come in," Ginny said, still sounding irritated, but amused. Sara smiled and opened her trunk to start putting her things away.

Fred entered the room again. "So, how's the unpacking?"

"Just started," Sara answered, blowing a puff of air out of her mouth and turning to look into her trunk. When she looked up, Fred was giving Ginny a look. Sara recognized it as one of those 'get lost' looks.

"This is my bedroom," Ginny hissed. "I have the right to tell you to leave, not the other way around."

Sara stared at them, wondering if they knew she was there.

"I just want to talk to her. That's all," Fred was saying.

"Fine," Ginny huffed. She stomped from the room, shutting the door behind her with a little extra force than needed.

"So, you're happy?" Fred asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Sara's trunk. She was walking back and forth from the dresser to the trunk, unpacking her clothes.

"I just got here," she pointed out.

"But you like it so far?"

"Yes, I do. You have a lovely family."

Fred smiled. "They're crazy, but yeah I love them."

Sara nodded and gave him a small smile as she turned to put another shirt in the dresser. Before she knew it, Fred was behind her with his arms around her. "I have to unpack," she said.

"That can wait, can't it?" he asked, kissing her right next to her ear.

"It shouldn't," she whispered, "but maybe it can."

"That's what I thought," Fred said happily. She turned to face him and he kissed her gently.

"Sara," a voice yelled up the stairs. It was Mrs. Weasley's voice. "Your mother is here."

"My mother?" Sara asked, quickly turning her head towards the door. Fred groaned and buried his face into her shoulder in disappointment.

"She's not supposed to be here until tomorrow afternoon," he said.

Sara untangled herself from his arms and headed for the door. She flung it open and charged down the stairs. She found her mother at the kitchen table, while Mrs. Weasley made tea. The two women were laughing together.

"Sara," her mother said, noticing her in the doorway. She stood up and grabbed Sara in a hug. "Are you alright?" She held Sara's face in her hands and examined her thoroughly.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

Her mother hugged her again. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," she whispered into Sara's hair.

"It's okay, Mum. I'm fine. Let's not talk about that right now." Or ever again, really.

As Sara's mother sat down at the table again, Fred appeared behind Sara from running down the stairs. He bumped into her and grabbed her waist to steady both of them, but he didn't let go after they had regained their balance.

"Did you know," Sara's mother said, picking up on Sara's discomfort of talking about what happened and changing the subject. "Molly and I were at Hogwarts together?" She sat back down at the table.

"No," Sara answered, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know that."

"We just realized it when your mother got here," Mrs. Weasley said, placing the two cups of tea on the table. "We hadn't seen each other in so long and the last time we saw each other we still had our maiden names. Jill was two years older than I was and she was actually the Gryffindor prefect."

"We were acquaintances during school, both being in Gryffindor and all," Sara's mother added. "But we lost touch after I left Hogwarts. Molly, I remember I caught you and Arthur sneaking out one night after hours when you were fourth years."

"Oh yes," Mrs. Weasley blushed. "You didn't report me though. You just said to not let it happen again or else you really would report me."

"Mum, you and dad snuck out?" Fred gasped.

"Yes, Fred, as hard as it may be to believe, your father and I were once teenagers as well."

"Really, because I thought you just came into this world as a responsible adult," Fred said with a laugh. "Honestly though, I can't picture you as a teenager."

Sara was still wondering what her mother was doing here so early, but before she could ask, her mother spoke. "You must be Fred." She stood up agaom and held out her hand to Fred. With one hand, he let go of Sara and reached over her shoulder to shake her mother's hand.

"That's me," he said happily. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. So, Molly, I-,"

"Mum," Sara said. Her mother looked at her. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but why are you here a day early?"

"Well," her mother blinked, "I had to make sure you were alright. I was worried sick when I heard the news, but you went right back to school after you left Salem and there was no way for me to visit you. I needed to see you as soon as possible."

Sara nodded. "But don't you have work today?"

"I took an extra day off. You're more important."

Sara nodded again, her throat suddenly constricted. "Thanks," she whispered.

Her mother smiled and reached out to squeeze her hand. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too," Sara answered. She looked up to see Mrs. Weasley smiling at her from across the room. Fred put one hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"So, Molly," Sara's mother said, picking up where she left off. "We haven't seen each other in so long. What have you been up to?"

Sara and Fred sat down at the table. Fred took Sara's hand in his and she hooked her foot around his, wiggling her toes and causing him to laugh. "Ticklish?" she asked.

"Very," he answered. "My foot is my weak spot."

"Arthur is working at the Ministry," Mrs. Weasley was saying. "I've been home with the kids for years."

"How many do you have?" Sara's mother asked.

"Seven," Mrs. Weasley answered with a smile.

"Seven?" Sara's mother let out a low whistle.

"Yes, Bill and Charlie live in Egypt and Romania. Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts and Charlie works with dragons. My third oldest, Percy, is in his seventh year and going into the Ministry. The twins, Fred," Mrs. Weasley gestured to Fred, "and George are Sara's age. Ron's in his third year, and Ginny is in her second."

"You're a twin," Sara's mother smiled at Fred.

He nodded. "I am, and speak of the devil," he said as George entered the kitchen with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Mum, I'm starving," Ron said. "Where's the—oh we have company."

Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "Yes, we do. How kind of you to notice a few seconds too late." She turned to Sara's mother. "Jill, this is Ron and that's George, Hermione and Harry. Kids, this is Jill Sheridan, Sara's mother."

"Hello," Sara's mother waved. "You're Harry Potter?" she asked, turning to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Sara's mother said with a smile.

"George, guess what we found out about mum?" Fred asked happily as Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

"What?" George asked, grabbing a butterbeer and sitting down on Fred's other side.

"She and dad were caught sneaking out of Gryffindor tower by Sara's mum.  
>George actually choked on his butterbeer. "<em>You<em> snuck out of your dorm?" He looked at his mother incredulously.

"Tried to," she shrugged. "And did you ask if anyone else wanted a drink?"

"No," George said, glancing at his own butterbeer. "Does anyone want anything?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Anyway, yes, I made your parents come back inside and go to bed. I was the spoilsport," Sara's mother added with a small laugh.

"Just like Sara," George joked. She threw a napkin at him.

"Actually," Fred said. "I've been teaching Sara a few things."

"Oh no," Mrs. Weasley groaned.

"No, it's actually good," Fred said quickly. "She's come a long way. She actually laughs and smiles now."

Sara looked down at the table and smiled at his comment.

"See?" Fred asked. "It's almost second nature for her now."

Sara looked up and bit her lip, trying not to giggle. Her mother was looking at her, an odd expression on her face, but it was a good kind of odd. Sara had always been able to read her mother well and her expression clearly said that she was glad that Sara had found someone who could make her happy and help her become a happier person.

The rest of the Christmas break flew by. Sara and her mother were even able to maintain the tradition of baking their gingerbread cookies. Only this time, they were joined by Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny. Harry, Percy, Ron and Mr. Weasley were perfectly happy with waiting for the cookies to be done.

They decorated the cookies to look like each other and soon they had Sara, her mother, Harry, Hermione, and the entire Weasley family, including Bill and Charlie, in cookie form. Sara and her mother decorated one of Sara's dad, as always.

The remaining ten cookies were decorated to look like other people they knew. There was one decorated like Hagrid, made by George. Ginny had done one to look like Malfoy. Hermione decorated a Professor McGonagall cookie, Fred decided to do Filch, and Sara decorated a Dumbledore cookie. There were also ones made to look like Neville, Lee Jordan, Professor Trelawney, Professor Lupin, and Snape.

"This is supposed to be me?" Percy asked, peering at the cookie with curly red frosting hair and even complete with glasses. "The glasses seem a little off. One side is bigger than the other."

"Be thankful it's not a French donkey with bronchitis," George, who had decorated the cookie, said.

"Actually," Percy said, adjusting his glasses. "There has been no research shown to prove that donkeys can get bronchitis. Also, donkeys do not have a nationality. They are just-,"

"Perce," Fred said loudly. "Shut up and eat your cookie before I do it for you."

"Or I can do it," George added. "I'd be happy to bite your head off for you."

Sara laughed from her place at the kitchen table. She was examining the cookies, figuring out whose head she'd be biting off today.

"Here," Fred handed her one of the two cookies in his hand. It was the cookie decorated to look like him. The one in his hand was the cookie decorated to look like her. "I know how often you want to bite my head off," he said with a grin.

"True," she said, taking the cookie.

"Is everyone ready?" Sara's mother asked.

Sara glanced around the table. Percy had picked his own cookie, Ginny had chosen Professor McGonagall, only after a small fight with George over the Filch cookie, which George had won. Ron had chosen Snape, Harry had picked Malfoy. Hermione was staring at her Trelawney cookie with a look of annoyance, as if it were real. Sara's mother had closed her eyes and picked at random, ending up with Neville. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley picked each other, just like Sara and Fred had.

"Yes, let's do this," Ron said, tucking his legs under him on the chair.

"One," Sara's mother said. "Two...three…eat!"

Everyone simultaneously bit off their cookie's head.

It was the best Christmas Sara had ever had.


	26. Chapter 26

_"He who would learn to fly one day must first learn to stand and walk and run and climb and dance; one cannot fly into flying."_ **~Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

><p>Once school started again, Sara was in full out preparation mode for her OWL exams, even though it was only January. She still liked to get a head start. That much hadn't changed.<p>

Despite her constant advice, Fred and George didn't want to start studying yet. They spent their evenings running around the common room, stealing Percy's Head Boy badge, being chased by an annoyed Percy, inventing things, and starting small, short lived fires at their usual table in the common room.

"Sara, I must ask you to control your boyfriend," Percy said, interrupting her studying, looking out of breath. His glasses were crooked and Sara noticed he didn't have his badge back.

"You're the one related to him," she said with a smile.

"Yes, but that's exactly why he won't listen to me. Plus, I think you're a lot scarier when it comes to this kind of thing. I still remember that night Lee Jordan spilled ink all over your Potions essay. I had been trying to study and I had to come over and see what all the noise was about. Even then I thought you would make a good prefect and Head Girl someday. I'm actually surprised you didn't get the position of prefect this year."

"You really think that?" Sara asked. "And I lost it to Iris over there." She pointed to another girl sitting on the couch with her friends.

Percy nodded. "Anyway, Fred and George are hiding under the table in the corner. I won't dare trying to crawl under there. I might end up with the loss of a body part, most likely my head. I hate to interrupt you. I know you have OWL's coming up, but-,"

"Percy, it's fine," she said. Sighing, she crossed the room and got on her hands and knees, sticking her head under the table. Fred and George were sitting on the far side, against the wall. They were laughing their heads off behind their hands.

"Okay, hand it over." She held out her hand.

"Hand what over?" Fred asked innocently.

"You know what," she answered, her voice menacing. She was tired and had a headache. She was in no mood for this.

"Are you angry?" George asked.

"I'm getting there. Just give me Percy's badge."

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out the shiny silver badge. He handed it to Sara with a smile. She glanced down at the badge. It now read "Head Butt" instead of "Head Boy."

"We're hoping people will start head butting him in the hallways," Fred explained.

"Or they'll just think he's the head butt of the school, which he is," George added. "Either way, he gets insulted."

"You won't tell him just yet will you Sara? I don't want the surprise to be ruined."

"It's not right to just leave it," she answered.

"Come on Sara," Fred said, his voice a mock warning tone. "Remember what I taught you."

Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, but only because I need to get back to studying and I have no time to deal with this."

"It's January," Fred answered, exasperated as Sara crawled out from under the table. She started to stand up, but then stuck her head back under to look at the twins.

"Also, get out from under the table."

She stood up and handed Percy his badge. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said, pinning it back onto his uniform. He hadn't even noticed the change on the shiny metal. If Sara were him, she would have checked anything stolen from Fred and George immediately after getting it back.

Shaking her head, she headed back to her books.

"I miss you," Fred said a few minutes later, perching on the arm of her chair. He was tossing a rubber ball back and forth between his hands. George was sitting with Katie across the room.

"I miss you too, but I do see you every day," she answered, flipping through her Transfiguration book.

"Not as much as I'd like," Fred said. He reached over and closed her book.

"Fred, I mean it," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I need to study."

"It's January," he said for the second time that night. "Exams are in June."

"I need to get good grades. I need to be an Auror."

Fred tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "You will be. I know you will be. You're naturally smart. Not like me."

"You _are_ smart," she insisted. "I told you that once before. If you'd just try harder in school, you could get really good marks."

"But that's the thing," Fred shrugged. "George and I just want to open a joke shop. We don't especially need great marks or a lot of OWLs for that. Our mum thinks it's a phase."

"You're smart," Sara repeated. "I've seen your sketches. They're brilliant. You have something that I don't. You have that outgoing, businessman personality and when you do get a joke shop, you'll be brilliant."

"When," Fred repeated wistfully.

"Yes, when," Sara answered. "You'll find a way." She patted Fred's knee. He slid down to the ground and sat at her feet, his back resting against the chair. She opened her book again and absentmindedly began twirling Fred's hair in her fingers. She saw him staring into the fire, still tossing the rubber ball back and forth. There was silence between them, and Sara noticed that it wasn't an uncomfortable one. She never felt like she needed to talk around Fred, but at the same time, he had gotten her to talk and for that she was grateful.

On the day of their last OWL exam, Potions, Sara sat in the Great Hall, her fingers cramped from writing. When the exam finally finished, she gathered up her things and turned on her heels, walking across the room, looking for Fred. She finally saw him through the crowd of fifth years. He was talking to George and examining his hand.

"It might be permanently cramped," he was saying. He looked up and saw Sara. She beamed at him and began running as if she hadn't seen him in ages.

"We're done, we're finally done," she giggled as she ran into his arms. He spun her around, laughing.

"You're certainly much happier."

"Of course I am. How do you two think you did? I'm nervous about that essay on the side effects of the Shrinking Potion. I might have missed one, but I'm not sure. I think-,"

"Relax," Fred interrupted. "You should be stress free. You just finished your exams. It's almost summer."

"How do you think you did?" she asked again.

"Fine," Fred and George shrugged.

"What did you write in your essay on the Shrinking Potion?"

"Can't remember," Fred said. "Although, I do appreciate the tutoring you did with me last week. It really helped on that equation section."

Sara smiled. "See? You'd be lost if I hadn't helped you study."

Fred shrugged again, but he smiled all the same. "Thanks. I mean it," he said.

Sara loosely grabbed his hand. "It's no trouble."

* * *

><p>"Meet me here at midnight," Fred hissed in Sara's ear. They were standing in the common room, near the dorm staircases. Sara had just announced that she was going to bed. Fred had his arms wrapped around her.<p>

"That's an hour from now. I'll be sleeping."

"No you won't. You'll be meeting me here."

Sara sighed. "What are we going to be doing?"

"It's a surprise." Fred kissed her nose and moved down to her lips. Sara tightened her grip around him, pulling him closer.

"Please tell me," she whispered when they broke apart.

"No," he whispered back, letting her go. She wished he hadn't. "Just promise you'll meet me here."

"I promise," she answered, kissing him lightly.

When midnight arrived, Sara snuck back downstairs to the common room. Fred wasn't there yet, so she sat on the couch to wait.

"Ready?" Fred asked, hurrying down the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"Why are you carrying that?" Sara pointed to the broom in his hand.

"We're going for a little ride," he said with a smile.

"No," she answered, standing and heading back towards the girl's dorm.

Fred grabbed her arm. "Yes. You're going to get over your fear of falling."

"I already fell for you, isn't that enough?"

Fred laughed. "Good one, but no. You need to get over your fear of physical falling, not metaphorical falling. That's already been dealt with, as you know." He winked at her.

"Can't we at least do this in the daytime, when it's light out?" she complained as he dragged her out of the common room, down several staircases, and out the front doors, whispering and sneaking around so that they wouldn't be caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris.

"No, the sneaking out makes it a lot more fun," he said.

"It won't be fun if we get caught," she argued.

"We won't get caught," Fred answered, looking around the Quidditch pitch as they reached it. "Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" she squeaked.

Fred grinned at her. "Wait here for a minute."

"What are you-?" she began, but Fred had already hopped on his broom and was flying around the field. Sara folded her arms across her chest and watched. He really was a good flyer. As she watched, she realized how much she missed flying. She hadn't been on her broom since she had been eleven, but she remembered loving the feeling of being in the air. Until she fell, of course.

Fred landed in front of her, his hair windswept and his cheeks red. It was rather cute. "Ready?" he asked, jerking his head towards the front end of his broom. "Climb on."

Nervously, Sara swung her leg over Fred's broom. He kept one hand in front of her on the handle and slid the other arm around her stomach.

"I was thinking that we could start off sharing my broom," he said. "Then we can sneak into the broom shed and get you your own."

"Okay," she squeaked, closing her eyes.

"Come on, open your eyes. You aren't going to fall. I've got you."

Sara opened her eyes and took a breath. Fred kicked off the ground and slowly flew the broom higher into the air. Sara sat tensely with one eye closed and one open.

"Relax," Fred whispered. Sara was pressed into him and he started kissing her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to distract you," he mumbled. "Is it working?"

"Possibly," she answered. Her heart was still pounding. She glanced down. Bad idea. They were really high. "We're really high," she said, voicing her thoughts.

"I've flown higher," Fred said.

"Show off," she snorted.

Fred laughed and she could feel his breath on her neck. She looked around at the scenery as they flew around the field. Flying really wasn't that bad.

"Ready to go faster?" Fred asked.

"What? No," she said. Fred didn't listen. He sped up and they were whizzing around and around. The goal posts were becoming blurs.

Sara closed her eyes again, let out a small scream, and dug her fingernails into Fred's hand.

"Let go," he said, yelling over the wind.

"Let go of what?" Sara asked, hoping he didn't mean the broom.

"You're going to leave puncture marks in my hand," he laughed.

"Sorry," she yelled. She opened her eyes again and began to relax once more.

Finally, Fred landed the broom. They snuck over to the broom shed, and Fred picked out a broom for her. "Try this one."

Sara swung her leg over it. Her hands were shaking and she gripped the broom tighter to try and stop it.

"Okay, now you can start off slow if you want to," Fred said, slowly rising on his own broom into the air.

Sara took a deep breath and kicked off from the ground. She was rising higher and higher and she wasn't falling. She leaned forward slightly and the broom moved forward. Fred flew at her side as they lapped once around the field.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" Fred asked.

Sara shook her head. She was smiling and remembering why she liked flying to begin with. It was the same reason Fred liked it so much. It felt like you could do anything and go anywhere. The wind on her face made her feel alive and awake. She was beginning to regret her decision to stay away from flying. It had clearly been a mistake.

"Want to race?" she called over to Fred.

"So soon?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting the hang of this again. I bet I can beat you."

Fred shook his head. "No bets. I'm not betting on anything for a long time."

"You're still going to lose the race anyway, whether we bet on it or not."

"Oh you're on," Fred said. "If I win, which I will, you owe me five sickles. And if you win, which you won't, I owe you five sickles."

"We'll race from one end of the field to the other," Sara said with a smirk.

Fred agreed and they took their positions. "Ready, set, go!" he yelled.

Sara leaned forward and the broom instantly zoomed towards the other side of the field. She was neck and neck with Fred the whole way, but at the very end, she pulled ahead and won by a fraction of a second. "Yes!" she cheered, slowly landing on the ground.

"No fair," Fred complained, landing beside her.

"It was completely fair," she answered, poking him in the chest. "Plus, you should have expected me to win. I learned to fly again and I only learn from the best."

"You should pay me five sickles for the lesson," he said.

"No, I don't think so. You see, I'm dating the teacher so I get lessons for free. It's policy." Sara smiled sweetly.

Fred ruffled her hair and kissed her. "I guess you have a point." He threw his arm around her and they began walking back to the castle. "I am a good teacher though, if I do say so myself."

Sara swatted him. "Ego maniac."

"Overachiever," Fred shot back with a grin, kissing her temple.

In return, Sara poked him in the chest. "I still don't like you that much, Weasley."

"Well I don't like you that much either, Sheridan," Fred answered, stopping and staring at her with a smirk.

Sara laughed and threw her arms completely around him, kissing him happily. When they finally broke apart, they began walking back to the castle with their arms around each other. Sara glanced up at Fred and smiled.

Who knew that she would ever fall for Fred Weasley and that he would fall for her? In the end, she was glad that they had fallen for each other. Like she had said earlier, Fred had taught her to fly again and in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is the last chapter of the story. I'm sad it's over but it was really fun to write! Thank you for all of the reviews and for adding the story to favorite and alert lists. You're all amazing :)**


End file.
